


Magnetised

by Dragoncalledoz, Minimoomin



Series: Magnetised [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know how to do tags, Loki is sexy, Odin is a dick, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 63,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncalledoz/pseuds/Dragoncalledoz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimoomin/pseuds/Minimoomin
Summary: Y/N, born in Asgard, grew up with the two princes by her side. Her mother died when she was still a child and with her father already dead, she was put into custody of her cruel aunt and uncle who live in Alfeim. She returned to Asgard hundreds of years later to her best friends, only to find that Loki is causing mayhem on Midgard and Thor has gone to stop him. Will she find them, and what will happen when she does?





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I hope you enjoy :)

A newborn's cry rang loudly in the ears of everybody in the room. Your mother took deep breaths as she lay on the crumpled, white bed where you were placed in her gentle arms.

"It's a girl." Said the midwife stepping towards her, beaming.

She took a few shaky breaths as she peered down at her little child.

"(Y/N)..." She whispered proudly, still recovering from her delivery. She thought about your father, who had died only three months ago in battle. She knew he would be jumping for joy if he were here. She let out a small chuckle at that thought.

Your father, when he was just a young man, fought along side Odin before he was crowned king. They knew each other well and Odin had become fond of your small family. After he had heard of his old friend's death he allowed your mother to birth and raise you in the palace.

You had most of your mother's features, her pointed elven ears, (E/C) eyes, (H/C) hair. You looked just like her. She predicted that you would act a lot like your father, but only time will tell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

100 years later...

 

"Thor!" You giggled, running down the golden, echoing halls of the Asgardian palace. Your (H/C) hair flowed behind you. Though you were 100 years old now, you were merely a toddler. 

You slowed your pace, your teeny steps echoing throughout the halls and your senses perked. Thor and Loki were a lot better at hide and seek than you were.

An amused snigger coming from a tall golden pillar behind you brought you straight from your thoughts.

You grinned an extremely mischievous grin and whipped your body around. Laughing, you sprinted in your deep blue dress towards the pillar and peeked your curious (E/C) eyes around it.

"BOO!" Shouted Thor as he jumped out from behind you. You let out a piercing shriek and turned to face the young blonde prince almost crying in laughter. As you were about to complain, something grabbed at your shoulders that made you slip out another squeal.

More laughs flooded your ears as you turned and saw Loki, clutching his stomach out of laughter. You frowned.

"It's not funny!" You whined.

The two princes, that weren't much older than you, did this every single time you played. They pulled pranks on you, teased you and laughed, but you loved them all the same.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

400 years later...

 

You and Loki sat across from each other on the oak desk in the dusty deserted library, both with your faces stuck in a book, the silence relaxing the both of you. 

Now that you had both grown a bit, even though you were still children, you could start to see his good looks growing into his features with your new 'interest in boys'. Every thirty seconds or so your eyes would flicker up from their position on the page and up to admire Loki. His silky raven hair, his emerald-blue orbs. Sometimes he would sense that and look up at you to only see your eyes jump back onto the page. He tried to conceal a smirk.

Thor had his own friends. They called themselves 'Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three'. He would occasionally come and see you and Loki but then he would be off again, probably hunting, fighting or teasing the village people. You had started to see Thor a bit more often as you had discovered your powers, telekinesis, and he and Loki had agreed to help train you, as your powers were very similar to Loki's.

These past few days had been quite sad for you, as your mother had fallen extremely ill. The healers were having trouble keeping her alive, which left you constantly on edge.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 months later...

You lay on your knees and sobbed into the white, tear-stained sheets beside your deceased mother. Her skin was colourless and her eyes were dead and dull. You clasped her cold, pale hand.

You looked up at her face and whimpered. Loki placed his hand reassuringly on your shoulder as he stood behind you quietly.

"The illness spread throughout the night and we could do nothing to prevent it.. we're sorry.." said the nurse.

You let out a shaky breath and inhaled deeply to try and calm yourself down. Now that your mother was dead, Odin couldn't keep you at the palace as you were half elf and had family in Alfeim that would have to look after you now. It was law that they have custody of you now. You had met them once before and they were very cruel to you. They had said that 'half-breeds' were not welcome in their home, as your mother was elf and your father was Asgardian. They saw your father as just a filthy drunk who took advantage of your mother.

You stood and turned to Loki. He had not kept his eyes off you since you entered the room with him because of how sorry he felt for you. He took a step towards you and wrapped his arms around your waist in a hug. You did the same around his shoulders and wept silently into the crook of his neck. What were you going to do?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month later...

You stood at the large wooden door at the entrance of the palace, a suitcase in each hand, where you waited for the carriage to come and take you to the Bifrost and away to Alfeim. No words could say how sad you were. It made you want to scream.

Thor and Loki stood behind you quietly, staring at the floor in thought. You turned towards the both of them as you heard the carriage pull up on the other side of the door.

"Well..." you whispered. "Goodbye."

Thor and Loki both looked up at you from their daze, no happiness in their faces. They had known you for over 500 years now. You couldn't believe how close you had gotten to the both of them to just have them torn away from you... broken.

After a few moments of silence you sighed desperately, dropped your bags and walked quickly up to them, putting an arm around each one in a tight embrace. Damn, you were going to miss them.

You gave them both a kiss on the cheek and took a step back, still holding their hands. You took one long look at them before you had to go. Hel knows how long it will be until you see them again.

"I will see you again" you said. "I don't know when but I'm sure of it." A rogue tear fell down your cheek as you slowly released their hands.

"Goodbye, (Y/N).." said Loki.

"Goodbye" said Thor.

You sniffed and turned around. A guard led you through the door. Once you stepped outside you turned back towards your princes to take your last look at them, until the door closed with a soft thud. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the rainbow bridge felt like it took an eternity. All that was heard was the clicking and clocking of horse hooves and the very hard beating of your heart.

Once you arrived, you shakily stepped out. You hadn't travelled in the Bifrost by yourself before, so this was quite new to you.

A dark-skinned man with gold eyes stood in the centre of what looked like a very large globe the size of a room. He held onto a golden sword that sat in some sort of holder and he wore all gold armour.

He must've known somehow what you were going through as he gave you a small smile to reassure you, which you returned.

"You're aunt, uncle and cousin await you on the other side" he boomed in an extremely deep voice.

"Th-thankyou.." you murmured.

You stood in front of what appeared to be a gateway that glowed a number of bright neon colours.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

You swallowed harshly, not taking your eyes from the multicoloured portal.

"As ready as I'll ever be." You whispered. And with that, you were gone.

 

To be continued...


	2. You can't stop me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finds out what is on the other side of the portal, and it's not good. She thinks back to old memories with Loki. Once she grows up she leaves without telling her aunt and uncle and meets Heimdall once again only to hear some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short these chapters are. And thanks so much for your comments and kudos! Enjoy!

Red, pink, blue, green and many other different coloured lights blinded you as you felt yourself fall like a rag doll into nothingness. You started to feel very nauseous and began to see stars. You weren't sure if they were real or if it was the light-headedness getting to your brain. 

The disorientating experience didn't last long and soon enough, you landed, quite clumsily, into what felt like a dirt path, and stumbled over. Only, before you could hit the ground a rough pair of hands grabbed you by the collar of your dress and yanked you up to your feet.

"Clumsy bitch. Watch where you're going." Said a very gravelly voice. He had an almost completely grey beard and hair, a leather brown tunic, trousers and flat shoes. He had very cold grey eyes that looked right through you and he was quite well-built.

"Um, I-I, uh" you stuttered, too terrified to form any words.

"Shut up." He spat, and let go of you.

Your stomach dropped when you realised who this was. Uncle Thrain. And if you peered behind him- ah yes. Aunt Billina. And next to her stood your very smug, spoilt and selfish, cousin Borin. He looked extremely bored, as always.

You let out an exasperated sigh and began to trudge forward. If you were going to get through this, you were going to do it in style. 

"I knew that idiot mother of yours couldn't cope with such a spoilt brat." Claimed your cousin smirking proudly as you walked past him.

"Well... takes one to know one?" you grinned and continued walking. The smirk on his face dropped.

You stared out onto the horizon. It looked like you had been dropped in the middle of nowhere. Just farms, small houses and fields as far as you could see. Until a sharp slap at the back of your head brought you from your thoughts. 

You swung yourself around quickly and glared at your aunt whose hand was still raised. You felt an anger deep within you and your eyes glowed a deep (F/C).

For a moment your aunt looked terrified. You scrunched up your fists and inhaled slowly. Anger had been a trigger for your powers that you hadn't fully controlled yet.

"See, she can't even control herself. Why should we look after her?" Moaned Borin.

You let out another sigh and realised that their house had been just behind them. Convenient. You all walked inside.

As soon as the front door slammed shut Ballina approached you menacingly which made you clutch at your bags and go tense.

"You filthy sod!" She shrieked and caught you by the scruff of your dress then practically dragged you up the creaky wooden stairs.

She shoved you into a room, which you took was yours, and slammed the door with an almighty bang. After a second of silence you heard a jingle of keys and the click of a lock. Great. Now you were stuck in there.

You slumped down onto your bed and thought about what the Hel you were going to do. You had a wander around your new room. You were surprised at how tidy it was. 

A single bed sat in the centre against the wall with white sheets that had tiny little pink and blue flowers on it. A large bookcase with only around eight books on it was in the corner. There was a dresser for your clothes beside your bed and a small square window on the wall. 

You missed Asgard so much...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK...

"Uugghhh!" You screamed. You had been practicing for hours now. Still no luck.

"Just keep trying. I know you can do it." Loki smiled. You could never resist his charms so you raised your aching arms once again.

You took a deep breath.

"Now..." whispered Loki, coming a bit closer behind you. "Concentrate on your hands, feel the power flow down your arms and into your palms."

You closed your eyes and focussed on his words. You could feel his grin from over your shoulder and you opened your eyes and grinned yourself.

A perfect sphere of pure (F/C) light floated between your hands. You let it vaporise into thin air and slowly lowered your arms.

"I did it!" You squeeled. You spun around to Loki and wrapped your arms around his slender figure. "Thankyou.."

He chucked and brought his arms around you. 

"You're very welcome.." he whispered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF FLASHBACK

1000 years later...

You pulled yourself drearily down the wooden steps, through the hall and into the kitchen. You sat on a tatty chair at the dining table and thought about how long you had been doing this. Every single day. 

But then you realised that no one else was up yet. Where is everyone? The sun had only just peaked over the horizon. Oh yes- you had gotten up earlier today... wait, why?

You thought for a second longer, and jumped from the chair and slammed back up the stairs. How could you forget? Today was the day you were leaving!

You charged down the hallway and tried to close the door behind you as quietly as possible, but you were just too excited.

You tugged your mid-thigh length deep blue dress over your shoulders, pulled on your black, tight trousers and black flats. You fastened your daggers to your thighs so that they were hidden by your dress. You ran a brush through your tangled (H/L) (H/C) hair then tied it in a simple braid that fell down your back.

Of course, your aunt and uncle didn't know your were leaving. In fact they forbid it. Which confused you as you thought they hated you. Maybe they just wanted to torture you..?

You shook your head out of you thoughts, opened your bedroom door, and-

"Ah!"

You let out a yelp.

"And where do you think you are going..?" Borin asked curiously with his muscly arms folded across his chest.

"Ah, Borin. Just... I'm.. going for a walk.." you murmured and tried not to make eye contact.

"With your knives?"

"There are a lot of weirdos out there. I need to protect myself, don't I?" You glared into his eyes. "Wait, how did you know I had my knives..?"

"Ha, never mind." You furrowed your brows at him. "Why would I care, anyway?"

"Yeah...right.." you said slowly. "Ok, bye." 

He stepped aside and wandered back to his room. Once he closed the door you jumped out of excitement and sprinted down the stairs. You didn't care about not making any noise now. No one would care once you left.

You swung open the front door and closed it behind you. You felt so free. A man steering a carriage by him self wheeled past on the dusty dirt path.

"Uh, excuse me, sir!" You began to jog up to him and he came to a halt.

"Yes, lassie?" He shouted down at you.

"You wouldn't mind taking me to the Alfeim palace, would you? I'll pay you!"

He pondered for a moment and said.

"Of course."

So you jumped in and took a seat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around two hours later...

After paying the man and kindly thanking him you made your way through the busy streets of Alfeim where people were selling and buying things in markets and small shops. While you were there you bought a couple of snacks to keep yourself going.

The reason you wanted to go to the palace is because that is where they held the portal for you to go to Asgard.

You confronted the guards at the gates and told them why you were here. They nodded and lead you to the portal. 

When you came to the room, no one was stood in the centre to let you through the Bifrost. It was just the colourful lights you could remember from hundreds of years ago.

You looked towards the guard with a confused look on your face.

"Once you stand in front of it, the guardian shall let you through." He said.

You had no idea what he meant, but did what he said anyway.

You held on tightly to yourself and squeezed your eyes shut. The nausea that you could remember from last time came back as you pixelated through stars and galaxies.

Similar to your previous use of this portal, you landed and stumbled clumsily forward onto the cold golden floor. Nobody was there to catch you this time.

"Ah. Lady (Y/N)." Said a deep voice that you recognised well. He must be the guardian.

You lifted yourself up and cleared your throat.

"Heimdall, is it?" 

"Indeed. I know why you come here, and I'm afraid that I have to disappoint you."

You furrowed your brows. "What is it?"

"Thor has left."

Your heart sank. "Wh-what? Why? What about Loki?"

"Both of them, in fact."

"Can you explain?" You were starting to get worried.

Heimdall told you about what Loki had done at Thor's coronation two years ago, about how Thor went to seek Frost giants, then getting banished to Midgard and how Loki tried to kill him.

"Ha. Brothers." You murmured.

"That is not all.." boomed Heimdall.  
You peered back up at him. "When Loki killed his own father, Laufey, he expected gratitude from king Odin. But got none."

You swallowed. "Then what?"

"Loki fell off this very bri-"

"WHAT?!" You shouted a little too loudly.

"Do not worry yourself. He lives"

You breathed out a relieved sigh and motioned for him to continue.

Only two days ago Loki was discovered on Midgard with a lethal weapon.."

"Well, then. Looks like I'm going to Midgard." You grinned.

 

To be continued...


	3. I'm on my way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) travels to Midgard to find her princes. She knows where they are but is halted by a, quite irritating, 'man of iron'. She manages to get away and happens to bump into (get tackled) by an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for all your Kudos! I love writing these, so enjoy! :)

You turned back towards the portal.

"So... where exactly are they?" You said looking over your shoulder at him.

Heimdall closed his florescent eyes in deep thought for a few moments and opened them back up again.

"They seem to be on some sort of... floating platform..?" 

"You mean a ship? A flying one?" You asked.

"I believe so. And on it are... shield people.."

"Alright. That makes perfect sense." You said sarcastically and let out a long sigh. "Can you take me there?"

"Of course."

You looked back at the glowing lights and held your breath, not closing your eyes this time. 

"Here goes nothing.." you whispered to yourself, and got sucked through the tunnel-like portal.

Multiple colours blurred around you everywhere. They were slightly transparent so you could see the outline of galaxies, stars and planets that only seemed like 50 metres away.

It was like that for a few seconds until you felt a rough wind pushing you back. The stars and colours had faded and replaced with clouds and blue skies. You were thrown onto something very cold and metal and you let out a groan.

You looked up and saw that you were in the sky laying on some sort of very large metal container.

When you looked around more you realised Heimdall hadn't transported you inside the ship, but on it. 

"THANKS A LOT HEIMDALL!" You shouted up at the sky. 

You saw a hatch on the roof and tried to shuffle towards it, only to be pushed back more. When you were almost there you lost your footing and completely fell backwards onto your back and was now sliding at a dangerously high speed.

You tried not to scream as you began to fall down the side of the ship. You place you hands palm down on the metal surface and used your powers to push yourself back up. 

"I'm on.... my...... way."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THOR'S POV

A few minutes earlier...

I had been with these Midgardians for almost a day now and there had been no signs of threat. I think I can trust them. They seem like good people, and they want the same thing as me: to stop Loki.

The dark-skinned man known as Fury had just finished talking to Loki after they put him in his cell.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Said Dr Banner. I had my back to him, in fact I had my back to everyone, as I was still running through Loki's conversation in my mind.

"Loki's gonna drag this out...so." Said Steve, completely ignoring Bruce's question. "Thor... what's his play?"

"He has an army." I said with my back still facing them. "..called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world known." I turned towards Steve. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return I suspect the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space." Steve glanced at Natasha.

"So he's building another por-" As Bruce was in the middle of his sentence, something that sounded a lot larger than a bird hit the roof with a bang.

"The hell was that?" Asked Bruce curiously.

"Language." Said Steve and pointed an accusing finger towards Bruce.

"There seems to be an unknown object, or person, on the roof above the controls room." Said Marie, peering down at her watch.

"Shall we get Stark to check it out?" Asked Nat.

"Check what out?" Said Tony walking into the room through the hall way with Agent Coulson. "Let me guess, that big bang?" Before anyone could answer his question he answered it himself. "I'd be happy to." And with that, he left, with pieces of his suit already attaching themselves around him.

"Oh, wait. It's just fallen onto the landing bay. We'll get a good look at it from there." Said Marie.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR POV

"Aaaahhhh!" you screamed. The second you stopped using your magic you fell off the side and onto very hard stone. It wasn't as windy down here as it was up there.

"Ouch..."

You stood fairly easily this time, and heard an odd noise that sounded like a mechanical door opening.

You looked towards where the sound came from and saw... a man? Wearing a red metal suit.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

You didn't know what to say so you said nothing. You didn't want any distractions.

"Hey? You speak Engli-"

"Yes." It quite annoyed you when he said that.

"What do you want?" 

"I... uh. I've just come for a visit.."

"To visit who? Are you with Loki?"

You couldn't help but smile at what he said.

"Come in." You were hoping he didn't take your smile as a yes.

You were quite shocked at what he said. He was going to let you in? Just like that?

"Uh.. ok." You began to walk up to where he stood. Once you did, the door closed behind you.

Suddenly, he pushed you up against the wall so you were facing him and grabbed your wrists together and put some cuffs on you. They weren't normal cuffs though.

"They block your powers." He said. You had no idea how he figured out you had powers, but that wasn't the only thing you could do.

He started to lead you down some white halls with his right hand holding your left arm so you couldn't get away. You could hear him speaking into thin air with his left hand hovering over his ear.

"Yep. It's a person." He said. "I've got no idea how she got on board." He was silent for a few seconds then said "Yeah, sure, I'll bring her." Then lowered his hand back down.

You stole a glance at him and saw that he had brown hair and eyes, a beard (that looked super cool) and a circular light coming from his chest.

Now was your chance. You put your hands to your right and then swung them towards him. You hit him square in the face. 

He let out an 'oof' and fell to the ground. You stood over him. He wasn't knocked out, but was very dazed. This could buy you some time. 

You ran down the corridors with no idea where you were going. You didn't go the way you came because that would be pointless. You couldn't leave now you were inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOKI'S POV

The dark man, who I assume is the boss, just left the room, leaving me in my cell. Well, it wasn't my cell. It was meant for something else.

A loud thud on the roof coming from above me drove me from my thoughts.

It couldn't be my men coming to get me. Dr Banner hadn't transformed yet. So who was it?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THOR'S POV

 

"Tony? Tony!" Shouted Nat into her intercom.

"What has happened?" I asked her.

"Tony isn't answering, I think something has happened to him. Can you go and check?"

"Of course." I said and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall for a minute or so when I heard very loud steps and panting getting closer and closer.

I braced myself against the wall and watched a (H/C) haired woman sprint past me from around the corner. Was she the one Stark found on the roof? If so, I had to catch her.

"Hey!" I shouted and began to chase after her.

She didn't reply.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR POV

 

You kept running and running. You didn't know what you were going to do or where you were going.

As you ran around a corner you caught a glimpse of a tall blonde man looking very confused. You weren't going to stop now.

"Hey!" He shouted after you and you could hear his thundering steps getting closer and closer.

Don't stop. Don't stop. Just keep running. You thought to yourself. Keep runni-

"Ah!" He had tackled you to the ground and was now on top of you. You turned onto your back and saw blonde shoulder-length hair, another beard, and mesmerising blue eyes. 

Where had you seen those before?

He looked like he was about to speak but stopped. His grip on you had softened a bit. 

All you could do was stare at each other. You knew him! But who was he? You recognised him so much but it just wasn't coming to you... wait...

You grinned at him.

"(Y/N)..." he smiled back.

"Thor.." you barely whispered.

He stood and held out his hand for you. You took it, and once you were on your feet, he pulled you into a warm hug. You had found him. You couldn't be more happy.

But where is Loki..?

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter, cause I wasn't sure. And let me know if you want to see what happens next ;) I've got some ideas already. :D


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are invited to stay with the Avengers to find the Tesseract. In the middle of the night you have an urge to go and see Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all SO MUCH for all your kudos! I have so much fun writing these, sorry they are so short, though :)

As much as you wanted to stay in his comforting embrace, you pulled away from him and held him at arms length. You took him all in. Hel how he had changed. He then detached the hand cuffs and you rubbed your sore wrists.

You had so much to tell him and yet so many questions. But the thought that was on your mind most was:

"Where is Loki?"

Thor's smile slowly went down and he tried not to make eye contact with you.

"He is.. uh.."

You furrowed your brows.

"Where?"

"He is in hi-" 

Before he could finish his sentence a very angry Tony stormed around the corner. He had taken off his suit and now wore casual clothes.

"Hey!" He shouted and pointed a finger at you. You took a step back. "The hell is wrong with you?" He stomped towards you.

You didn't know what to say, so you looked towards Thor, who had regained his smile, for a little help.

"It is ok, my friend." Thor chuckled and put an arm on Tony's shoulder. "She is our friend, not foe."

"Are you kidding?" Tony yelled. "She just wacked me right in the face and split my lip!"

Thor looked towards you, looking amused, and you assumed he was looking for an explanation.

"I-"

"I'm sure she did it only for good, Tony.." assured Thor, and you grinned.

"(Y/N) (Y/LN)." You said to Tony and stuck your hand out for him to shake. You had heard that that is how Midgardians greet each other, and you just wanted to stop the silence.

He hesitated, glanced at Thor and then took your hand.

"Tony Stark." He said shaking it, with very obvious self-confidence. You smiled at him. 

"I apologise.. for your lip." Now that you knew he was one of the good guys, you sort of felt guilty for hitting him in the face, even though he seemed very moody at times.

"I'll live." He said. "So, lets introduce you."

Your mouth fell slightly open. You weren't particularly good with people.

"What..?"

"To the Avengers." He ignored your uneasiness and started to lead you back down the hall along with Thor.

You came to a room with a very large desk in the centre surrounded by chairs, a couple of control panels and some very stressed-looking people.

As Tony strut confidently in, everyone turned your way and stared straight at you. Their eyes baring holes right through you.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOKI'S POV 

After a bit of shuffling, the odd noise on the roof had stopped, thank God. It was starting to get on my nerves. I assumed the 'Avengers' had taken care of it, though.

I had just slowly paced my cell for a few minutes, bored out of my mind, when I heard what sounded like the Man of Iron shouting. His strong American accent ringing dully in my ears.

I couldn't really make out what he was saying, but he sounded very angry.

I heard a few murmurs then a "Are you kidding? She just wacked me right in the face and split my lip!"

I couldn't help but smirk to myself when he said that. The picture of him getting hurt made me smile. He was so annoying, I'm not surprised she smacked him.

Who is 'she', anyway? Agent Barton had told me about Natasha Romanoff, but her and Stark seemed quite close. There was no reason for her to hurt him. And she was the only female Avenger. So who on Midgard could it be?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR POV

You awkwardly cleared your throat.  
K  
"Everyone," Thor bellowed, "This is (Y/N)!"

You smiled and raised your hand stiffly in a shy wave.

"Hi..." You murmured.

They all kept staring at you until one red-headed woman broke the silence

"You were on the roof?" She said with not a hint of kindness in her tone.

"Oh, um-"

"Yah." Interrupted Tony.

"She Is from Asgard." Said Thor. Natasha didn't reply, just nodded in affirmance.

A tall, dorito-shaped man stood from his place on the chair and strode up to you with his hand stuck out.

"Steve Rogers. Captain America." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you." You said, took his hand and grinned back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

9 hours later...

 

It was now 10 pm and It didn't take you long to be introduced to everyone. 

From what you could remember, there were of course Thor, Tony and Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Marie, Phil, Fury (they never called him by his first name) and Clint.

You were told that Clint had been mind controlled by Loki, which Is why he wasn't here right now.

The Avengers had been talking on the sofas and were now heading to bed.

They said that you can stay with them and help defeat Loki and find the Tesseract, which made you extatic.

Luckily, you had been given a room across from Thor which you were grateful for.

You said goodnight to everyone and silently walked down the dimly-lit corridor with the God of Thunder.

Once you reached your doors you faced each other, timidly.

"I'm glad you came, (Y/N)." Said Thor.

"So am I. I've missed you so much, Thor." You replied, your (E/C) orbs staring longingly into his.

He stepped forward and pulled you softly into another hug.

"I missed you too. Don't ever go again."

You grinned.

"Haha, I won't. I promise."

You pulled away from each other then he placed a sweet kiss on your cheek. You flushed pink and your stomach fluttered.

"Goodnight, (Y/N).." he smirked and walked quietly into his room. You did the same, except you were in minor shock.

When you walked inside you took your hair out of its braid and let it flow.

You then put on some pajamas that you found in the draw. There was a black long-sleeved top with tiny white stars on it and matching long bottoms. You decided to wear them, as they reminded you of your home.

Once you reached your bed you slumped down face first. You were exhausted. It was time to let your mind wander.

...

Wait!

Loki!

Now was your time to go and see him!

You jumped off the bed and sprinted to the door bare foot, swung it open and closed it quietly behind you but then paused in the corridor. You didn't know where he was.

You would figure it to out somehow.. right? This place wasn't that big. Sort of.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You had been searching this place for 30 minutes now, And finally! You had found his cell!

There weren't any guards or anything on the outside. Just one security camera. Which you had disabled with you powers before it saw you.

You tiptoed up to the slidey-door and hesitated when you stood it front of it.

You placed your hand on the cold surface of it, closed your eyes and scanned for any more cameras. There were quite a few so you disabled all of them then blinked your eyes back open.

The door very silently slid open and you stepped inside to let it close behind you.

Nothing could be heard apart from the thudding of your heart, you could barely breath.

It was quite a large room. A glass cylinder sat in the centre with a walk way going all the way around it and a control panel with a suspicious red button on it.

You walked up close to the glass, peered inside and saw Loki laying on a bench with his eyes closed, and his chest softly and slowly rising and lowering.

You shakily sighed and just looked at his slender body.

"You know, if you're going to watch me you could at least do it a bit quieter..." he said, his voice velvety.

Your eyes widened and your breath hitched in your throat.

"Sorry." You blurted out.

His emerald eyes opened and he swung his long legs over the side of his 'bed' and stood, staring at you but only to see a dark shadow.

You thought you could surprise him, so you used what little training (that Loki gave you) of teleportation you had and transported your self inside his cell.

(F/C) lights dashed around behind you and through the glass until you had reached your destination. 

You were now standing In the light infront of Loki so that he could see you.

The corner of his lips quirked upwards into a devilish smirk.

"I don't remember seeing you in Germany.." he purred, taking a step towards you.

Your eyes watered but you just blinked them away.

"I wasn't in Germany. I came from Asgard..."

His brows furrowed in thought.

"From... Alfeim..."

After a second his brows unscrunched and his lips parted.

"Loki..." a tear slipped down your cheek.

He let out a shaky breath and turned around harshly.

"Loki?" You took a step towards him.

He dropped his hands and suddenly turned back around towards you and pulled at your waist in a tight embrace.

"(Y-Y/N)..." he said in your ear.

You squeezed your arms tighter around him.

"Loki. I missed you so much." You were almost sobbing into his shoulder. Just like you had when your mother died. He was there for you..

You wanted to see him so you softly pulled away from him but kept your arms around his neck. He left his hands on your waist.

You stared into his deep green eyes not saying a word and non from him.

You saw a shine in his eyes and his evil smirk hadn't returned. He pulled away from you and took a step back.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

You furrowed your brows.

"Ive come to see you and-"

"Let me guess? Thor."

"Yes."

"You see.. me and Thor don't really get on any more.."

"Yes, I noticed."

He hummed in approval.

"I forgot how feisty you were."

"Oh really? But-"

The sound of heavy guns clicking and loud running footsteps had torn you away with your conversation with Loki.

"Miss (Y/LN). Please step away from him." Said Fury, sternly.

Loki looked to you.

"You didn't ask them If you could see me?" He asked.

You gently shook your head.

"Good girl..."

You smirked yourself then teleported back outside the cell. You walked back to your room, giving Fury an irritated glance on your way out.

Once you reached your room again you could barely sleep. Your thoughts whizzing around in your head kept you awake, until eventually, sleep overtook you.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you think I am rushing with these cause it sort of feels like it. Feel free to leave feedback, good or bad.
> 
> XD


	5. I know you're still in there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers begin to argue as Loki is in the middle of his escape. You go to stop him but you are interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry again that the chapters are so short. I don't even know how long they are supposed to be, but it means I can update more often. I love getting all your Kudos! It lets me know that people actually want to see more of this. enjoy!

You awoke slowly to the sun shining brightly through the large window next to your bed and onto your morning face with a mild tingle.

Your eyes blinked open and you sighed, remembering the events of the night before and thought of Loki.

You sat up and hopped off your bed towards your pile of clothes that 'somebody' had washed over night.

You pulled off your PJs and on your blue dress, black trousers, flats and strapped on your knives and your knife holders onto your thighs.

You gave your (H/L) (H/C) hair a brush and decided to leave it down. You then made your way towards your door and into the quiet corridor. Moments of last night flickered in your mind and you smiled.

Your steps echoed off of the plain blank walls as you set off to find Thor. You decided to stick with him cause all the other Avengers seemed quite aggressive towards you.

You walked past a large room and heard deep murmurs coming from it and so you decided to go inside. It looked like some sort of techy lab and all of the Avengers were inside stood in a circle talking. 

You stood at the doorway, watching and listening curiously.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it." Claimed Thor. "And his allies. It is a signal to all other realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Asked Steve.

"You forced our hand." Answered Fury. "We had to come up with something-"

"Nuclear deterrent." Interrupted Tony. "Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." Said Fury.

Steve stepped forward. "I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark wouldn't be-"

"Wait, hold on. How is this now about me?" Demanded Tony.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Smirked Steve.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Said Thor.

Fury dramatically turned towards him and boomed "oh, I'm sorry, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

The next sentences were just a jumble of words mixed together by whoever was talking, which was pretty much everyone. It gave you an irritating headache.

Due to your powers, you could feel a strong energy radiating from Loki's spear that was presented on a table with a few other odd gadgets that you knew nothing of.

You were aware that it was an unlimited energy source, but it felt like it was feeding from everybody's anger. Like it was.... listening?

The loud voices echoed and bounced around and off of every wall and into your ears. You couldn't bare it any longer.

"Quiet!" You shouted. Everyone silenced themselves and looked at you. "Aren't you supposed to be a team? Are you idiotic enough to even form this group only to turn on each other? Control yourselves." You stepped closer and was now a part of the 'circle'.

It was silent for barely a moment as they all looked around at each other. Thor was the one to break the silence and turned to you.

"You speak of control yet they cause chaos."

"This is MO isn't it?" Bruce chipped in. Everyone turned to him, surprised at his sudden words. "What are we, a team? No, no, no, were a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're- we're a time bomb."

"You... need to step away." Ordered Fury.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Said Tony as he slung his arm onto Steve's shoulder.

Steve pushed his hand off and said angrily "You know damn well why, back off."

"I'm starting to want you to hate me." Tony replied.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off and what are you?" Steve said looking seriously into Tony's eyes as he circled him.

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." He said smugly, which caused a shrug of approval from Natasha.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Growled Steve. "And I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

Steve smirked and glanced at the rest of the group. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers, everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

You were taken away from Steve and Tony's argument when you could sense something. Something very small. But very deadly.

"Guys...?" You tried to get everyone's attention.

Thor chuckled cruely, which caught the Captain's (and everyone else's) attention.

"You people are so petty. And tiny." He laughed.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Doctor Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Bruce interrupted. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just incase-"

"Incase you needed to kill me but you can't, I know- I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff, you wanna know how I stay calm?" He seethed.

I saw Fury reach towards his belt and place his hand onto his gun.

"Doctor Banner." Said Steve. In return he got an angered glare from Bruce. "Put down the Sceptre."

During his rant, Bruce had reached behind him and unawarely acquired Loki's spear. He peered down at it and felt immediate regret.

A repetitive beeping coming from the scanners distracted everyone. 

"Guys!" You said a bit more forcefully this time as Bruce walked towards the computers.

It was too late.

There was a blinding light and a shatter of glass and you were sent flying at the wall behind you.

"Ugh!" There was a sharp sting to the back of your head. A warm trickle of red emerged from the back of your scalp. "Shit.." 

You brought your hand to you wound. It was quite small but left you extremely dazed.

Smoke blurred your vision and you could hear a big commotion. The Avengers were all speaking into their intercoms and getting to work.

"(Y/N)?" Asked Thor. "Come on." He grabbed your hands and pulled you to your feet.

"Thor.." you murmured. You had a very bad headache. "Go. Help Natasha and Bruce. I'll stay and help the others."

Thor nodded. "Stay safe. I'll be back soon." You smiled weakly at him before he went after Nat and Bruce.

You walked down the deserted corridors. Sparks sprayed your path and broken wires sprouted out of the walls and ceiling. 

You walked until you found yourself at Loki's cell. You didn't actually know why you came here. You just had a feeling.

The doors slid open less smoothly this time and Loki was stood in the centre of the glass prison, looking proud.

"(Y/N). Nice to see you again." He smirked.

"You too." You teleported into his cell and stood in front of him.

He grinned.

"Loki. Why are you doing this?"

He furrowed his brows as if it were obvious. "For years, my father- I mean Odin, had favoured Thor over me. He lied when he said to me that we were both born to rule. Though when he said it to me... he meant king of the Frost Giants." 

You swallowed. You had recalled Heimdall telling you of Loki's adoption.

"Just because you and Thor aren't blood it doesn't mean you aren't family."

"Oh, but it does. Why are you saying this anyway? You know that the old me has died inside."

"No. you haven't, Loki. I know you're still in there."

"Well, my dear. You might want to think again about that." His eyes flickered to behind you and your eyes widened. You swung around to see one of Loki's men at the control panel.

As you about to teleport out Loki had grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged harshly backwards. You nearly lost balance because of his godly strength but managed to stay on your feet.

You used your magic to push him towards the glass and keep him pinned there. Though, he had magic if his own. 

He used his illusions to create a clone of himself that had appeared behind you unknowingly. 

As you were about to attack the clone grabbed your wrists roughly and forced them back towards him, losing your focus on Loki.

Loki smirked harder and walked in front of you. He tucked a few strands of (H/C) hair behind your ear.

"What now, kitten?"

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think should happen next? I've got some ideas for the future but I don't know how to incorporate the reader into the next bit. Let me know what you think should happen and I might write it!


	6. Goodbye, my dear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get what you always wanted with Loki, only for him to take take it back and betray you. But you are caught by someone very unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for your comment, Lydia. I went with your request and- well, you'll have to find out :D

Loki stood barely an inch away from you. So close you could feel his soft breath on your skin. Your (E/C) eyes flickered from his mesmerising emerald orbs and down to his pink lush lips. 

Your hands were still being disabled by the clone behind you, holding up your arms making you feel vulnerable.

He smirked devilishly and began to lean slowly down towards your face. As he did so you felt the clone vaporise and free you from its grip.

You closed your eyes as his lips slowly brushed against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved in sync with him.  
His hands snaked around your waist as the kiss got more heated and started to move faster. He pushed you against the glass hungrily. You were unaware of everything around you. You didn't care that he was trying to take over the world, you just wanted him.

His hand slithered down your hip and grabbed feistily at your thigh and lifted it up to his waist. You tangled your fingers in his ebony locks and moaned into his lips.

You continued for a few more seconds until you slowly pulled away and lowered your leg down to the ground. but kept your arms wrapped around him.

"I've missed you." He whispered seductively.

You grinned at him. "Me too."

You slowly lowered your grin.

"But I can't let you leave." You materialised into thin air and then reappeared on the other side of the glass. As much as it broke your heart to do it, you had to.

He leant lazily on the glass not taking eyes off you, with his elbow and forearm propping him up. As you were about to turn to leave with your eyes tearing up he stopped you.

"Come with me then."

You froze. What did he say? Go with him? You couldn't. Could you? That would be betraying the Avengers. But your mother always told you to follow your heart no matter what.

You turned to him and stared him straight in the eyes. You parted your lips to form words and-

Loki's eyes widened at something that seemed to be behind you.

"Wait!" He said to the thing behind you.

You began to turn but-

WHACK 

Everything went black.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THOR'S POV

(Y/N) had gone and was nowhere to be found. I had to get to Loki.

I sprinted down the corridor, sweating after my fight with Dr Banner, or Hulk, and shoved open the door that led to Loki's cell, only to see him leaving it.

"No!" I shouted and ran to tackle him. I jumped up but only fell straight through him and into the cell. Crap.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

How dare he.

I tightened my grip Mjolnir and swung it at the glass. It cracked and the cell suddenly jolted out of its place.

Loki chuckled in amusement as he wandered over to the control panel.

I looked around for any possible escape route but saw (Y/N) lying on the cold metal floor, blood flowing from the side of her head.

"Loki, what has happened here? What have you done to (Y/N)?"

He grinned even harder.

"I don't think you want to know.." he thought back to what the two of you had been up to in his cell.

I decided to leave the matter. I knew he was never going to tell me.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" He began to place his hand over a certain button but the grunt of a dying man stopped him.

I turned to see Agent Coulson with an extremely large gun pointed at Loki. One of Loki's men was lying dead on the ground in front of him.

"Move away, please." He said surprisingly calmly.

Loki did what he was told with his hands half-raised in a surrender. I watched curiously.

"You like this?" Asked Phil. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He pressed a button and out came a smooth wirring noise. "Wanna find out?"

Phil didn't get his answer though. Loki had appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"NOOO!" I punched the glass with my free hand.

Phil sunk to the floor weakly, dropping the gun onto his lap.

Loki walked back over to the control panel and pressed the button that opens the large door below me which leads outside. A cold wind gushed through the room in a murky mist. How am I going to get out of this?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR POV

 

You felt like you had a hangover. Sharp waves of pain radiated through your skull. You opened your eyes and saw... Thor? You blinked away the dreariness and ignored the nausea and began to sit up. Thor was in Loki's cell. Where was Loki?

There was a bitterly cold wind flooding the room that gave you chills.

You looked towards the control panel and saw Loki. what was he doing? His hand hovered over a button you couldn't quite see properly, but you knew what he was doing. 

You shot up straight onto your feet hurriedly.

"Loki!" Before he could reply you shot him with a flick of your hand and sent him lunging back.

"(Y/N).." you could hear Thor say as you walked past him and straight to Loki. You have him a glance. "Do not fight him."

You didn't say anything back, just continued to stomp angrily. Loki had now stood and waved both his hands behind you. Two clones roughly pulled your shoulders, stopping you.

"Get off me!" You demanded them but they wouldn't listen. They pushed you up to the wall and stopped you from making any movements.

Loki smiled wickedly.

"Now you can watch me kill your dearest friend." 

Your eyes widened "wh-what? No.."

You fought with the illusions that were holding you back but it was no use. You couldn't get free.

"Loki stop!" Loki's hand hovered over the red button for a painfully long amount of time. "Thor.."

Loki's hand lowered in half a second. The screech of metal against metal pierced your ears as the cell dropped out of sight.

All you could do was stand with your mouth agape. Thor was gone.  
You stood like that for a few very long moments. Loki the same.

"What have you done?" You demanded as the clones disappeared.

"I've done you a favour."

Your eyes were tearing up. "A favour?!" You shouted. "How could you?!"

Loki clenched his jaw and strode quickly towards you. You stepped back, His hands yanked the collars of your dress very roughly and dragged you over to the edge of the hole.

You scrunched his green tunic clinging on for dear life. Again, his face was barely an inch from yours.

"Lo- ah!  
He had pushed you off the edge, but still holding on to you. His furious eyes bared holes right through you.

Your breathing got heavier.

"Goodbye, my dear.." he grinned. You gasped. His grip on you loosened you fell down and into the sky.

You screamed piercingly as everything flew past you. You felt extremely nauseous and you squeezed you eyes shut.

You opened your eyes for half a second to see something red and shiny fly up to you and wrap its arms around you.

"Going so soon?" He said in his strong accent with a robotic tint to it. You knew who it was.

"Tony?!" You had to shout over the empowering sound of the wind as you opened your eyes.

"Are you ok?" 

"Yes!"

"Good. Let's get you back on board."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later...

 

You were sat cross-legged on your bed, staring out the window, recovering just like everyone else was from what just happened.

There was a soft knock at your door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Steve's adorable face poked out from the other side.

"Time to go."

"Go where?" You asked.

"We'll tell you on the way."

You raised you eyebrows and hopped off your bed and left with Steve. I guess it was time to find Loki...

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you comments so much! Keep leaving them! Any requests for the next chapter?


	7. How to bomb a city.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are greeted with the battle of NYC. You help the Avengers, find Loki but mess everything up at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thankyou again for all your Kudos! Enjoy!

"Suit up."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time skip...

 

As the carrier flew through the now enflamed city of New York you peered through the front window where behind it sat Clint and Nat steering the plane. Stark tower emerged out from the collapsing buildings where you saw Loki and Thor having an intense fight. An idea struck you.

"Mind if you drop me off?" You asked Nat, leaning on the shoulder of the black leather seat behind her.

"I can get you close but can you make the jump?" She asked.

"Probably. I can always use my powers if I don't reach the ledge."

"Wait, you can fly?" Asked Clint with a lot of interest in his tone and his eyes wondrously sparkling. 

"Not really, but I can sort of hover?" 

"Alright. When we stop firing, we'll open the door and try to get you as close as possible to jump, got it?" Said Nat.

"Got it." You inhaled deeply and positioned yourself just behind where the wall will lower. The sound of a machine gun rocketed towards Stark tower. You took a deep breath.

"Good luck." Said Steve from behind you.

You peered at him from around your shoulder and smiled gratefully. "You too."

"Ready?!" Natasha shouted back you.

"Yep!" You placed your feet one in front of the other ready to break out into a sprint.

The door opened, revealing Loki pointing his spear dangerously toward the plane. The wind pushed back your hair, luckily not getting in your face.

You pushed back onto your foot into a run. Once you came to the edge you swung your hands up in to the sky to make your body jump into the air. You used your powers to make yourself more airborne. Loki watched you fall closer and closer toward him, and hesitated to use the sceptre. Once you were out of the way, almost landed, he shot the plane with a shard of blue energy. 

You landed skilfully with a smooth roly-poly and, looking past your shoulder, watched as the plane engulfed in flames and began to fall. A pang of guilt hit you.

A deep roar from Thor brought you away from the now falling plane and back to Thor and Loki's fight. You weren't really sure what to do. They continued to hand-to-hand combat in front of you while you pondered. You remembered whose side you were on and decided that you would help Thor get the sceptre from Loki.

"Look at this!" Thor had Loki restrained with his strong arms. "Look around you!" Loki looked at his work. Chitauri had now emerged from a deep black hole from the sky and flew on hover boards causing havoc, shooting everyone and setting everything on fire. You noticed just a hint of regret swimming in Loki's cold eyes until they glazed back over into mischief. "You think this madness will end with your rue?"

"It's too late." Loki panted. "It's too late to stop it."

"No. we can. Together."

"He's right Loki.." you chipped in after a while of you being silent. "Just listen. It will never be too late to fix this." You stared at him with pleading eyes.

Loki grinned. Before you could do anything he plunged a small thin knife into Thor's abdomen. He let out a grunt and dropped Mjolnir, as well as him self.

"Sentiment.." Loki said, more to himself than anyone else.

You ran towards him and tried to keep him held down with your magic. Thor made you jump when he suddenly kicked, the now standing Loki, into the glass behind him. He lifted him above his head and threw him harshly back onto the glass shard covered ground. Loki caught us both off guard when he rolled off the side of the ledge and onto a hover board, escaping.

You took a deep breath. It was no use to try and follow him.

"Are you ok?" You asked Thor. Walking towards him.

"I am fine." Instead of looking at you he pulled out the knife from his stomach. You watched with sympathy.

"Here." You placed your hand on his wound.

"What are you doing?" Thor furrowed his brows.

"Oh." You realised. "While I was in Alfeim it gave me time to practise my magic. I learnt how to heal, but only minor wounds."

Thor watched as your powers binded him back together with interest. He looked into your eyes.

"We have a lot to catch up on, then." He smirked as you smiled back up at him. "Thankyou."

"You are very welcome." You said as you retrieved your hand.

Both of your gazes fell to the streets below.

"How are we going to get back down?" You asked.

Thor smirked. "Hold on tight."

"Wha-" Thor's arm had firm grip around your waist that left his face barely an inch from yours. He spun Mjolnir and before you knew it you were flying through the air going at top speed towards the ground. You buried your face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his comforting scent.

Once you landed where most of the other Avengers were Thor slowly released you.

"What's the story upstairs?" Asked Steve approaching you and Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Replied Thor.

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys." Said Tony through everyone's earpieces.

"How do we do this?" Asked Nat.

"As a team." Said Steve.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor demanded.

"Yeah? Get in line." Said Clint, cleaning and sharpening his arrows.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things become wild. We get Stark up top." Steve gestured 'up'. "He's gonna need us to-"

Steve looked behind him after hearing the roaring of an engine and seeing Bruce riding slowly toward us on a motorcycle. We all approached him when he dismounted.

"So?" Bruce began. "This all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse." Said Nat.

"Sorry."

"No, we could.. use a little worse."

"Stark?" Said Steve. "We got him."

"Banner?" Asked Tony, surprised.

"Just like you said."

"Well tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

On que, Tony flew around the corner of a crumbling building down the street. Behind him flew a very large.. um... what was it? A whale? Yeah. A robotic whale.

Thor gripped hungrily onto Mjolnir, keen to fight this battle. You steadied yourself, ready to use your powers.

"I-I don't see how that's a party..." said Nat.

Bruce began to walk towards the flying thing.

"Doctor Banner? Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Said Steve.

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." And with that, Bruce transformed into the Hulk and slammed his fist into the whale's face, crushing it and forcing its tail forward.

"Hold on!" Said Steve as Tony shot the back of the robot.

You created an energy force field around yourself, protecting you from the explosion. The carcus fell roughly to the ground, causing screeches from the Chitauri. Hulk roared like an ape in reply.

"Guys.." said Nat staring up at the hole in the sky that had even more Chitauri and robot-whale things flying through it.

"You call it, Captain." Said Tony.

"Alright, listen up." He started. "Until we can close that portal up everyone needs containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right, better clench up, Legolas." Tony took hold of Clint and off they were into the sky.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow em down. You got lightning. Light the bastards up."

Off Thor went.

You couldn't help smirking when Steve turned to you. "Lang-"

"Don't." He pointed an accusing finger at you and you sniggered. "(Y/N), you're on Loki duty." Your stomach flipped. Did he seriously just say that? "You find him, make sure he says put, doesn't get away and doesn't cause any trouble, got it?"

"Y-yeah.." you swallowed.

You turned and stared at Stark tower. You knew that if you got up there you could see pretty much everything, so that was the first thing to do.

You jumped up onto the roof of a nearby car that had been abandoned and grabbed hold of a Chitauri plane that was flying very quickly past. You swung yourself up and behind the Chitauri. You reached to your leg to grab a dagger and pierced the monster in the back then threw it off the side. Now to get to Stark tower. Turning the ship in the right direction, you shoved the knife back into its holster. A green blur jumped out of one of the windows of the tower. Hulk? You better see what he was doing there.

'Parking' the board onto the balcony of Stark tower, you walked through a smashed window. Glass crunched beneath your feet like crisp Autumn leaves. The sight of Loki made your heart break. He was half buried in the rubble, very clearly in pain, groaning.

"Let me guess, Hulk smash?" You asked him. He seemed to be surprised to see you. He furrowed his brows.

"I believe so, love."

You raised your eyebrows at what he called you but decided not to ask about it. You weren't going to help him up either, you just had to stall him until they got the portal closed. Loki began to stand, which made you weary, as now you were more vulnerable.

"Where is my sceptre?" He asked.

"It is not yours." Loki's eyes flickered behind you outside. Crap. He knows where it is.

"Isn't it?" He said smugly, smirking. Your eyes widened and you bolted into a sprint to get to the spear. Loki doing the same. You jumped over the window frame and grabbed the sceptre for dear life. Loki came to a halt just outside the window. You puffed in and out deep breaths.

"Now wha-" Loki began but was interrupted by what sounded like Natasha. You looked up to where the sound came from and saw her with a man on the roof of Stark tower.

"(Y/N)!" She shouted down at you and gestured to the object in your hand then to something behind her. You furrowed your brows. As you opened you mouth to ask what the Hel she was on about you gasped out of realisation. You gathered all the strength you had left into your arm and threw the spear up to Natasha, giving it a boost using your powers. You grinned triumphantly as she caught it. Loki was speechless. Within the next ten seconds the hole in the sky had disappeared, and regained its pale powder colour.

"Wait!" You heard Tony through the earpiece.

"What is it?!" You asked him.

You heard him curse under his breath. "There's a nuke coming!"

"What?!" You and a couple other Avengers said simultaneously.

"I was going to put it through the portal!"

"But once it is closed it can't be reopened!" You stated.

"It's headed straight for the city." He said.

You looked off into the distance and saw a small flare getting slowly closer and closer.

"Stark, what are we going to do?" Said Steve.

"Wait, I know, but I'm not sure it'll work.." you said.

"What is it?" Asked Tony urgently.

"I can set it off before it hits the city. I can't guarantee no damage but I can wait until it's going over water to set it off."

There was a long pause while everyone thought about it. But there was no other option.

"It's the only plan we've got." Said Steve.

"Okay." Agreed Tony.

"Alright. Give me a signal when it's over water for me to set it off."

"Right. I'll clear everyone out." Said Tony.

You held your arms up, ready.

About a minute passed.

"Okay, you ready? About ten seconds!" Asked Tony.

"Yeah.. ok.." you took a deep breath and closed your eyes, sensing for the energy from the bomb. As you about to trigger it there was rough tug around your neck. Loki.

"Ahhhh-" you let out a choked gasp.

"(Y/N)? Now!" You heard Tony, but you couldn't breath. You pulled and scratched at the cold fingers around your throat but they wouldn't let go. "(Y/N), you've got to do it now!"

"What is she doing?!" You heard Steve ask.

You only just managed to grasp free of Loki but it made no difference. It was too late. If the bomb was to go off it would obliterate half of NYC. But... it would be better for half of the city to go rather than all of it. So, you raised your hands in the 3 seconds that you had free of Loki and concentrated hard on the bomb. Now- 

Darkness.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch you thought


	8. Smile for the camera!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake to find the aftermath of the explosion and Loki with a new evil plan... involving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I've been smiling like an idiot at all your comments. I love all your requests and ideas! Please keep leaving them! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

You lay in the rubble. Not moving at all, slowly blinking open your eyes only to have more dust blown into them. You used your bruised and cut hands to lift and move away the larger rocks and stones, weakly coughing.

"To-Tony?" You spoke into the intercom. "Does anyone copy?" You croaked. You were now stood, looking over the balcony of Stark tower remembering what happened. What you had done.

There was no Loki to be seen. No anyone to be seen, actually. The buildings, or what was left of them, had all collapsed completely and lay dead on the abandoned roads. Just like you had predicted, barely half of NYC had been destroyed. You had done this. It was all your fault. All those people that had lost their lives.

"Hello? Anybody?" You spoke again into your earpiece.

"Hello, darling.." purred a smooth yet sharp voice behind you. You didn't even need to turn to see who it was. Loki.

"Loki."

"I must say, you've done a marvellous job." He gestured to the city as he came and stood next to you. You stayed silent and turned quickly back around, marching inside through the window. Of course, he followed. "Where do you think you are going?" He trailed behind you.

"The roof." You said, not bothering to turn to see him. He had caused enough trouble. You hit the button for the elevator numerous times until there was a small beep and the doors opened up. You stepped inside and caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You hair was tangled and dirty, your face dusty and a small trickle of blood was going down your face from your temple.

"That is a coincidence, love, I was just heading there myself." He said smugly as he also stepped inside. This was going to be awkward...

The doors closed with a thud and began to move up.

The light flickered a number of times until it eventually popped, earning a squeal from you. At the same time a loud wirring and mechanical noise came from below as the elevator came to a rough stop, shaking its contents.

"Is this why you want to rule Midgard?" You asked him sarcastically.

"Well, I could make a few improvements.."

"See, that's a shame. You won't be staying."

"Won't I? And Whose to stop me? Your precious Avengers are probably dead now, laying cold and buried in the rocks. And whose fault is that?"

You swallowed thickly. He was right. It was all your fault.

After about a minute of waiting, you grew impatient and let out a huff.

"Getting bored, are we? I can help you pass the time." He smirked, stepping towards you. His hands rested on your waist and pressed you against the wall. You weren't in the mood for this, so you raised you hand and slapped round the face which made him take a step back. You raised your hands so you could use you magic to keep him away but nothing happened. You concentrated as hard as you could, squeezing your eyes closed in focus but still, nothing.

Loki chuckled deeply.

"How is it that I can't see you but I know exactly what you are trying to do?" His voice reminded you of honey-coated knifes. Sweet and smooth yet sharp and dangerous.

"What have you done?" You demanded.

"Look at your wrists."

Obviously you couldn't see what he had done but you could still feel. Running your hand along your arm and down to your other hand you felt a single cuff on each of your wrists. It felt similar to the cuffs that Tony had put on you when you had first met him, except this time it didn't tie your hands together.

"Why?" You asked.

"Because I can't have you escaping when I'm trying to take you hostage, now can I?"

You looked up to where Loki would be standing, wide-eyed, expecting to be hit on the head, because that was very popular with you. You didn't feel anything whack you, but you did begin to feel very dizzy, and fall.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

TONY'S POV

 

"Jarvis?" I asked. I felt buried. Maybe it was my funeral? I pushed away the rocks and stood in the middle of the road in New York. Maybe not.

"Yes sir." Said Jarvis.

"What happened?"

"(Y/N)'s attempt to detonate the bomb over water didn't seem to work, sir."

"Is there anyone around?"

"I will scan for for any traces of human life, sir.... and Asgardian.... and Jotun...sir."

"Alright.." I looked around the streets of New York. But they were no longer streets. Just piles of rock and ash.

"Sir, I have found traces of 5 living beings. I will give you directions to their where-abouts."

"Lead the way."

Jarvis led him down the road and around the corner, but there didn't seem to be anybody nearby.

"Jarvis, there isn't anyone here." I stumbled over the rocks, looking around.

"You're standing on one of them, sir."

"Huh?" I looked down to see a rock. A small grunt came from it. "Thor?" I asked as I lifted the rock, revealing Thor all battered and bruised.

"Tony.." he wheezed.

"C'mon. Up you get." I lent him a hand and yanked him back onto his feet.

"What has happened?"

I hesitated to answer. (Y/N) was a good person, I could tell even though I hadn't even known her for a week. She was beautiful, smart and brave, but... she destroyed New York. For all we know she could be working for Loki and 'accidentally' blew up the whole city. Can we even trust her?

"(Y/N)'s plan failed. For some reason she didn't blow it up while it was over water and decided to do so when it was close to the city."

"But (Y/N) wouldn't do that. She is no foe. I still trust her."

"That is if we can find her."

He nodded.

"Let's find the others." We trailed around lifting rocks to find the rest of the group. To be honest, I won't be surprised if we don't find (Y/N).

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

YOUR POV

24 hours later...

 

You blinked your eyes slowly open. You were sitting in a chair with your hands tied behind you and your ankles fastened to the legs of the chair. Your neck ached as your head had been hanging forward for Odin knows how long. 

Once your eyes were in full focus you looked around the white, completely bare room. A bright, clear bulb hung from the ceiling by a thin wire. the room was quite small with a camera sat in the centre, staring at you. It was accompanied by a projector that you assumed was pointing to the wall in front of you. There was an ordinary door in the corner of the room behind the camera.

Suddenly the door swung open and behind it stood a tall, bulky man wearing all-black clothing. His eyes glowed a crystal blue. He was being controlled by Loki.

He had been in the middle of walking in but paused when he caught sight of you.

"Boss, she's awake!" He boomed down the dark corridor behind him. You heard a hiss in reply. Loud steps echoed closer and closer toward the door. From around the corner came Loki. He grinned and chuckled darkly.

"Hello, kitten." He walked in with his arms folded behind his back and closed the door behind him. You swallowed. 

"I'm your hostage?" You asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

You scoffed at him which caused him to furrow his brows. 

"Is something amusing, dear?"

"It's just that, the Avengers probably hate me. I mean, I blew up their city. They could even think that I'm working with you!"

A shiver ran down your spine as he smirked widely.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. I'm going to show those 'Avengers' that I have no desire what so ever of working with you."

Now it was your turn to furrow your brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of replying, Loki revealed a small remote control from behind his back and clicked a button while pointing it at the projector. A live video popped up of the Avengers, probably in Stark mansion (Tony had mentioned it a few times) safe and sound relaxing on some sofas. You breathed out a sigh of relief. They were all safe, thank Odin.

"I wouldn't get relieved so soon, darling." Your eyes darted to him. What was he planning? "Agent Phillips!" He shouted and the same man as before emerged from the corridor. "Prepare the camera." He ordered him as he took a place behind you.

"Yes sir." Agent Phillips wandered over to the camera and adjusted it for a few seconds until stepping back and facing Loki. 

"Turn it on." The 'agent' did as he was told and pressed a button, earning a beep. What is happening? You asked yourself.

"Avengers!" Loki shouted at the camera from behind you. You almost jumped out of your seat. All of the Avengers faces spun around to face you.

"(Y/N)! I swear I'll get you out of there!" Thor shouted. He stood closest.

"I-" Loki stood in front of you and slapped you hard around the face. You heard a few gasps from the Avengers. Thor went completely silent. You exhaled in shock and tried not to look at the group of heroes.

"Now you know what will happen if she speaks." He walked back behind you and placed his hands on you shoulders. You shivered.

"This won't wor-" you tried to reason with him but grunted as he pulled your head back by your hair. You grit your teeth. He lowered his face down to yours as if he couldn't hear you and asked:

"What was that?"

"It won't work! They don't car-" you stopped as he produced a knife. You stayed stock still, eyeing the blade.

"Shut. Up." You did as you were told. Thor gave you a look to say 'hang in there'. You nodded.

"Loki, stop this." Steve demanded, rising from his seat.

"I do not take orders from mortals, mortal. I have a request, and if you do not comply, I shall do worse than to kill her." He grinned.

Steve visibly swallowed and clenched his jaw. "What is your request?"

"I want Earth."

There was a long pause as the Avengers looked at each other.

"Yeah..." said Tony. "I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Then I shall hurt her." He gestured to you. "Next time we talk she will be damaged. I will continue to do so until you agree to the conditions. Fare well." And with that, the camera was turned off with another beep, leaving the Avengers speechless. 

Loki came and stood in front of you. "You need to learn to control yourself, kitten." He purred. You didn't speak at all. You kept your gaze fixed to the ground. "Haven't got anything to say?"

"Sir." Said the agent. Loki turned to him. "Do you require someone to beat her?" Your eyes widened.

Loki grinned mischievously. "Oh no, there's no need for that." His eyes dropped onto you and his hands leant on the arm rests of the chair. "I shall do it myself..."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stark Mansion...

 

Tony's TV turned off with a zap. The image of Loki and (Y/N) had disappeared. Everyone was silent, pondering on what had just happened.

"We have to rescue her." Said Thor.

"Woah- hang on!" Blurted Tony. "We still don't know if they are faking or not!"

"(Y/N) wouldn't do that!" Thor boomed.

"And if they were working together, why would Loki hit her?" Pointed out Bruce.

"They could just be acting. I did it on a mission once." Informed Natasha.

"But (Y/N) was trying to tell him something and he stopped her! If they were working together there would be no point in her saying anything would there?" Said Steve.

"And, I would rather not find out what Loki is going to do to her, pretending or not." Said Thor.

"Exactly." Said Bruce. "How about, we get her back, if she is working with Loki we will lock her up and interrogate her, if it turns out she is not working with him, we lock her up, interrogate her and once she tells us everything she knows and heard, she will be free again?"

There was silence while everyone took up the offer.

"I think that is reasonable." Said Thor.

"We think it could work." Said Clint, gesturing to him and Natasha.

"It could work.." said Steve. That just left Tony. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him answer.

"...Alright! Let's do this!"

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))


	9. The boy I played Hide and Seek with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers plan to save you and stop Loki, but end up being too late. You are tired of Loki's crap and so you escape like a boss and see someone you least expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of mild sexual harassment in this chapter, so, you have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

The buffoon untied your legs and arms then pulled you onto your feet.

"Take her to her room" Loki ordered him.

"Yes, sir." He pulled you out of the room by your arm roughly and turned left down the corridor. You frantically turned your head around to see any possible exit or escape route, but was stopped with a sharp tug on your arm. You only just managed to peek outside a nearby window and saw glimpses of snow and forests of evergreen trees. Of course Loki would pick a cold place. After a while of walking he halted at another door and opened it, pushing you in then slamming it shut again giving you no chance to try and run.

Looking around the rather small room, you saw no windows, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling by a string and a plain single bed against the centre of the wall. The floor was wooden and the walls were painted beige. You huffed and sat lazily on the bed. It was rock hard, but you lied down anyway. 

After a few minutes of just swimming with your thoughts, you began to form a plan. You knew the Avengers weren't coming for you. You would die for all they cared. How could they trust you after what happened? But then you thought of Thor. How he looked so desperate to get you back. You missed him so much. You had been taken from him again. It hurt you so much to see him like that.

You didn't want to think about that. You just needed to focus on escaping. It would be a good idea to get these cuffs off first, so you inspected them. They were metal and black and you had to put some sort of six-digit code in to unlock them. So next time one of Loki's men comes in or even opens the door, you can knock them out and see if they have the combination on them. Not the best plan in the world but it could work.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, in Stark Mansion...

 

The elevator pinged open and out came Nick Fury wearing all black, as usual, and carrying some important folders and files. Everyone turned to look at him, hoping for some good news.

"Well?" Asked Tony. Nick was silent, as well as everyone else. The tension in the room was painful.

"We've traced Loki's steps and discovered their location." He said with the tiniest hint of a smile. Thor beamed. "You might want to get your hats and gloves on cause we're going to Russia." He slapped the files down onto the coffee table in front of all of the Avengers. Steve eagerly opened up the top one, revealing a picture of of a black van parked in the snow in front of a cabin. The photo looked like it was taken from behind a tree and other trees were visible in the picture. They must be somewhere in a forest. There was a man in all black getting out of the van and you could only just see Loki's raven locks through the window of the car.

Another picture showed the man holding Y/N unconscious. And walking toward the cabin.

"When are we setting off?" Asked Natasha.

"We're leaving at dawn in the Quinjet to be there by dark. We thought it would be easiest to attack at the weakest time." Everybody nodded at Fury's words. "You might want to catch a few winks while you can cause you'll be awake for almost 24 hours. Prepare clothes suitable for cold weather and weapons. I'll see you in the morning." Fury turned and left in the elevator, leaving the files with them.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The cabin, Russia, 10 hours later. (6am).

 

You didn't realise you had fallen asleep until you awoke in the arms of the Agent who was carrying you down the hall in bridal style. You panicked and gasped, earning the attention of the man. He peered down at you but said nothing. Now was your chance to get away! You collected all your strength and twisted out of his arms. You landed on the cold, tiled floor and swiftly got up and ran.

You heard his shouts as he ran at your tail, but you just ignored him, turning corners and looking for any possible way out. You recognised these corridors as the ones that Loki's man had led you down to get to your room. You remembered the window with a view that you saw and took a sharp right. Expecting to see the window you bumped into someone and immediately stepped back, seeing that it was of course, Loki.

"Going somewhere, poppet?" His eyes were full of intensity that mentally paralysed you. You couldn't move or speak. The man rushed around the corner, panting.

"Sorry, sir."

"Can you do what I asked now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Take her, I'll accompany you soon."

The man nodded and pulled roughly at your shoulder. He led you back to the same white room with the camera in it, and the same chair.

"Sit down." He pointed at the chair in front of the camera. You hesitated. "Sit. Down. Now." You didn't want to make your penalty any worse and so you did as you were told and sat. He tied you to it again while Loki strode in.

"Turn on the projector."

"It doesn't seem to be working, sir. The Avengers aren't answering."

Loki smirked widely. "They are going to regret that. Turn on the camera." Loki said as he took his place behind you again.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Quinjet.

 

The Avengers sat, ready to find Loki and save Y/N. As they were flying, the monitor that was usually used for contacting shield beeped. Steve got up to check what it was.

"Um, we're getting a live video from an anonymous source."

"Accept it. It could be Loki. But make sure he can't see us." Said Natasha.

"Ok." Steve accepted it. All the Avengers, as well as Fury, gathered round to watch, leaving the pilots to drive.

The same image of Y/N tied to a chair popped up with Loki standing behind her. She didn't seem to be harmed at all, thank God.

"Avengers!" He shouted. Y/N visibly jumped out of shock. "As you can see, your precious elf has not been harmed. Well, that's because I thought it would be a fun idea to let you witness her pain."

Everyone's eyes widened, including Y/N's, apart from Loki.

"This is for not agreeing to my terms." He stood in front of Y/N and properly punched her round the face. Blood trickled from her cheek.

"We can't let him do this." Thor demanded and was about to unmute (and show Loki their location in the the Quinjet) when Natasha quickly stopped him.

"I know, but if you let Loki see us he'll know that we are coming for him."

Thor looked again at the monitor as Loki punched you again and he winced at the sight. With out speaking he sat back down as well as Natasha. This was a very tough challenge for him.

Loki stopped and stood back behind you. He let out a chuckle. You fixed your eyes to the ground.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to stop me, Avengers. Maybe this will."

He reached down to the collar of your dress, grabbed hold of it and ripped it down to your stomach, showing your bra and cleavage. You squeezed your eyes closed and kept your head down trying block out the embarrassment. 

Some Avengers averted their gaze and some swallowed and tried to keep watching.

Loki grabbed and handful of your hair and yanked your head back, making you groan.

"Avengers. Unless you want to see your little friend in even more pain, you'd better consider my offer before it is too late. Goodbye." Before shutting off the camera, Loki backhanded you, causing you to swerve to the side.

The monitor went black, leaving the Avengers in silence.

"We need to hurry." Said Nat, breaking the silence.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

YOUR POV

 

You panted and spat out the blood as Agent Phillips turned off the camera. Loki began to walk away when you piped up:

"Dick..."

Loki halted and turned slowly toward you. He cracked a devious smile.

"Am I now?" He walked up closer and stood menacingly right in front of you.

Instead of leaning forward in the chair, you leant back, trying not to appear afraid of him.

"You know, you've changed a lot." Loki furrowed his brows. "When I saw you for the first time in a thousand years, locked up in that cell, I thought 'what could he have done to deserve this?'" Loki's smirk slowly lowered as you spoke. "I remembered the boy who I played hide and seek with when I was a child. You were always there for me. You were my shoulder to cry on, you always had my back no matter what. Even when my mother died, you stayed with me the whole entire time, you wouldn't leave me in fear of me being alone. We were best friends. And now look at us?" Loki was completely silent. Your eyes brimmed with tears and eventually one fell down your bruised cheek. You refused to look at him and so you looked down at the floor.

Loki turned very slowly back around in thought and walked quietly towards the door. 

"Take her back to her room." He spoke softly and quietly.

"Yes, sir." He replied as Loki left. Even the Agent was breath-taken with your comment. He untied you and put you back in your room. You face planted into the sheets and sobbed. You couldn't hide your emotions anymore. Why did Loki have to do this? Why would he hurt you of all people just to get a stupid planet?

You cried for about ten minutes until you had a thought. Surely they would bring you food soon? And when they do, you're getting out of here. Screw Loki and his men. You're not going to put up with his shit anymore. You dozed off into an uneventful slumber.

 

9pm...

 

You were curled up in a ball on your bed as your stomach growled. You had a horrible headache and the cuts and bruises on your face really hurt. Was Loki even aware that you hadn't eaten in over a day? You huffed.

Down the corridor you heard gunfires and shouts of more of Loki's men. You immediately took this as a chance of escape and so you (because they took your knives away from you) took off one of the leather holsters around your thigh and held an end tightly in each hand. You jumped off your bed and stood next to the door against the wall, awaiting someone to open it.

After about 30 seconds the door opened quickly and through it came Agent Phillips. He looked quite flustered and was clearly in a hurry. After noticing you had 'gone' he was about to shout something when you wrapped the leather strap around his neck and pulled as hard as you could. He thrashed around unable to breath until he eventually collapsed onto the floor. You searched aimlessly in his pockets until you found a small slip of paper saying: 161291 .The code for your cuffs! You hurriedly dialled in the number into both your wrists. They made numerous clicking sounds until they released your hands and fell onto the floor. You almost squealed in happiness and to make sure you still had your powers you picked up one of the cuffs and smashed it against the wall only using your magic. You grinned to yourself. Finally!

Remembering that you were practically half-naked you took the Agent's black jacket and zipped it up on your self. It was pretty big for you and ended up being the same length as your short-dress, but it was good either way.

You peeked round the corner to see if the coast was clear and walked out of your room. To the right were about five of Loki's men on the floor dead. There was a clear, dark corridor to your left.

If the people who killed Loki's men came through the entrance then you should probably go right and there will be a door or something for you to escape? Yes. You tiptoed down the hall trying not to draw any unwanted attention and came to the corner. You placed your back against the wall and listened out for anything. You could hear whispers maybe fifteen metres away around the corner.

"Where could she be?" A male voice said.

"Maybe we should split up again?" Another voice said.

You bolted around the corner and charged at them ready to attack but paused almost immediately. They were the last people you expected to see.

Steve, Tony and Thor turned and looked at where the sudden noise came from. They all grinned at the sight of you. You straight away sprinted at Thor and jumped to hug him, wrapping your legs around his waist and you arms around his neck.

"Thor."

"Y/N."

"I missed you so much. I thought you weren't coming for me."

He sighed in disbelief.

"I would never leave you."

You smiled into his shoulder.

"Hey?" Tony interrupted. "I'd hate to ruin your reunion, but we've got go."

"Loki could turn up at any second." Said Steve.

You slid from Thor's waist and smiled up at him. 

"Let's go." You said. The four of you ran down the corridor to the entrance where Clint and Natasha were waiting. They were relieved that you were ok and gave you a kind smile, which you returned.

"C'mon." Said Nat. She led everyone out into a snowy forest. You all ran to a small clearing where the Quinjet was parked and inside waited Nick and Bruce. Everyone sat down inside as the door closed shut and took off. 

The rest of the journey was spent catching up with everyone and them saying how good it was to see you again and that you were ok. You had your injuries checked by a first aider. Luckily, you hadn't broken or seriously damaged anything.

You didn't realise that the whole time you had been leaning on Thor's chest, perfectly comfortable. You looked up at him and smiled. You almost lost yourself swimming in his ocean orbs. He rested his hand on your cheek and brushed his thumb along your cuts and bruises.

"Don't worry Y/N. I will make sure he won't hurt you again."

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any readers want the main character to get with Thor? Or are you all here for Loki?


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone! I just wanted you all to know how grateful I am for all your Kudos and comments. You have no idea how much it all means to me. I was going through a tough time a couple of weeks ago (and still am a bit) and thought it would be a cool idea to let out some of my ideas into words, so I started to write fanfiction. I really wasn't expecting to get so much positive feedback. I want you all to know that every single one of you has supported me and helped me feel so much better, even if we don't know each other.

Thank you all so much, and I hope you have a marvellous Christmas!

-Author (My name is Mina)


	11. Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for the readers! Would you like the main character to be with Thor, Loki, or have a love triangle? So far I think we're going more towards Loki. Please let me know what you think!

The Quinjet landed in the gardens of Stark Mansion, which was basically a large grassy field with a few flowers dotted around aimlessly. At the end was a maze of hedges surrounded by many extravagant water fountains. 

Everyone got out and made their way toward the Mansion, attempting to escape the navy stary sky up the tiled patio, exhausted after the rescue.

After going through the back door, the Avengers, as well as you, slumped down onto the white, plumpy sofas in the sitting area which was connected to a large, wooden front door, a classy and modern kitchen and a wide flight of stairs leading to the unknown. Colourful lights were strung around every wall. Tony prepared many drinks and set them down on the coffee table then collapsed down himself. You couldn't help looking around the place as you had never been here before. It looked very expensive. 

The thing that caught your eye the most was a tall, dark green pine tree towering over everything almost touching the ceiling (which was nearly two stories high). You furrowed your brows and cleared your throat. 

"Um, what is that?" You pointed your finger lazily toward the overly-decorated tree.

"Oh." Tony realised. "That's a Christmas tree." You stared blankly at him. "I had some people put it up and decorate it while we were gone." You blinked.

"Don't you have Christmas on Asgard?" Clint asked. You looked at Thor who was sitting next to you and looking just as confused as you.

You shook your head. "No... what is it?"

"Well." Began Tony. "It-"

"It is to celebrate the birth of Jesus." Steve piped up, causing Tony to roll his eyes.

"That is what some people believe."

"Who is Jesus?" You asked.

"The son of God." Steve informed you.

"Which God?" You asked, Steve looked quite taken aback.

"The God of everything." He gestured to 'everything'.

Everyone was taken away from the conversation by a snigger from Thor. "I very much doubt that, my friend." He smirked. Steve looked quite offended.

"Hey." He said.

"But some people don't believe that." Continued Tony. "Some believe it is to celebrate the shortest day of the year, the solstice, to be with family and friends and-"

"Food!" Shouted Clint. You smiled.

"But we missed it while we were in Russia." Said Nat.

You frowned. "What?"

"Christmas was 4 days ago." Said Bruce. 

"Which is why we're having a party!" Tony said grinning. "Because we missed Christmas, and to celebrate saving Y/N!" You grinned.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

24 hours later...

 

You stood in front of the wall mirror in your large fancy room. A king-sized bed with plain white sheets sat against the centre of the wall with a bedside table and a lamp on either side. A dresser against the left wall, the door to your very own bathroom on the right and the entrance opposite your bed. This was all finished off with a window above your bed, the same width as the bed and almost reaching the ceiling, including curtains. You had a bath and a good wash in the bathroom before you had gotten dressed.

Your H/L hair was in H/C bouncy curls with a small single braid falling behind your pointed ear, because it was traditional for elves. You wore a red and green checkered dress that went down to your mid-thighs that puffed out when it met your waist, with black heeled ankle boots. Laughs, cheers and glasses clinking vibrated through the walls and floor from the party downstairs. Tony had invited pretty much everyone he knew.

Approving of what you were wearing with a nod you walked quietly out into the quiet corridor. You were probably the last person ready as nobody was around. So you began made your way down. As you were about to turn the corner, Thor rushed past, almost bumping in to you.

"Y/N." he grinned, facing you. His eyes flickered down to your dress and he smirked. "You look amazing." His deep voice boomed, and you smiled lovingly.

"Thankyou." You looked at what he was wearing: a red velvety coat with a dramatic up-turned collar, grey T-shirt and black trousers. "You don't look too bad yourself." He looked gorgeous. But he didn't need to know that.

"I came to escort you downstairs." He raised his arm to you with confidence and determination sparkling in his blue eyes. You linked your arm with his and smiled.

"Let's do this."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You arrived down stairs with Thor and went straight to the bar where most of the Avengers were. You all greeted and complimented each other before they went off to their own business, either drinking, dancing or talking to other people. You sat at a stool accompanied by Thor.

"Now is the chance for us to tell each other what happened while you were away." He said and you turned to him with a smile.

"Ok. You first."

"Well, I believe Heimdall already told you much. At the time of my coronation Loki let in the Frost Giants and then discovered he was a Jotun, I was banished to Midgard for betraying my father's wishes, and I also lost my worthiness for Mjolnir. But, with the help of some Midgardians I regained my worthiness and defeated the man of metal that Loki sent to destroy me."

"Who were the Midgardians that helped you?"

"Doctor Eric Selvig, who Loki mind controlled when he attacked New York and two intelligent women called Darcy and Jane."

You had heard of this Jane before from eavesdropping on some of the Avenger's conversations. Who was she? Do Thor and her like each other? Why do you care anyway? Why are you acting strange all of a sudden?

Thor seemed to notice your uneasiness. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, no, not at all."

"Excellent. So, tell me what happened once you left."

"Well... I went to live with my aunt and uncle. That's about it. They didn't really like me much, so once I earned enough money I planned to leave as soon as possible and go to Asgard to find you and Loki. But when I got there Heimdall told me that you had left to go and stop Loki from destroying Midgard. I didn't think twice to go through the Bifrost and find you. And that's when Tony found me on the roof."

"And I am glad he did."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

About three hours had passed, leaving it now eleven at night. During that time, you had been dared by Tony and Clint to drink a pint of vodka. Because Midgardian alcohol is a lot weaker than Asgardian, it was like water to you. You had earned a few odd stares from some of the guests and you and Thor were the only ones who had stayed sober all night. You both talked more about what we had missed.

You were now dancing, trying to avoid Thor. You had felt strange since he had decided to tell you a bit more about Jane. You knew you had only just found out about her but you couldn't help but feel a bit... sad?

You had just been dancing solo in the dimmed room when you felt a hand slither down your lower back and squeeze your bum. You whirled around and slapped whoever it was round the face in half a second, to see it was a drunk guest. He almost stumbled back, grinning smugly. You had had just about enough of tonight, so you cut through the crowd hurriedly, trying not to make eye-contact with anybody. Once you escaped the dancers you turned back around to look and saw the same man following you, so you half-ran up the wooden stairs, straight to your room.

"Hey." He lingered behind you as you speed walked down the silent corridor. "Where are you going?" You ignored him. You just needed to get to your room.

When you were just outside your door his rough hand grabbed your shoulder, turned you to face him and pushed you against the door.

"Get off me." You pushed his arm away. But just as quickly as you had pushed him, he slapped you so hard you fell to the ground. You immediately stood, faced him and slammed his head against the opposite wall using your powers. There was a small 'crack' as he collapsed onto the floor with blood blotching the back of his blonde head. You peered down at the scarlet liquid staining your shaking hands as your eyes watered and slowly opened the door to your dark room.

You went straight to the bathroom and to wash off the blood, not noticing the dark shadow lingering in the corner next to your bed. You turned on the hot tap and watched as the red-tinted water whirled down the plug hole. Once you were clean you silently turned off the tap and grabbed a white towel hanging on the ring. You shivered as you caressed the rough fabric. Why was your room cold? A soft windy whistle came from the window. Why was the window open? You put the towel back down and began to walk back into the bedroom to check but screamed at the sight of a dark figure. You reached hurriedly for the lamp switch and blinked at the bright contrast. You were met with sparkling emerald eyes and an uneasy grin across the room. Your eyes widened.

"Loki? What the Hel are you doing here?!" You shouted furiously. He raised his hands hesitantly in surrender.

"I- I came to apologise, Y/N." He took a step toward you. You furrowed your brows angrily.

"Apologise?! I think it's a bit too late to say sorry!"

"Shhh!"

"What?! How dare you-"

"Shhhhhhh!" He placed a finger to his lips.

"What?" You whispered a bit quieter. He gestured to his ear, telling you to listen. Loud thundering footsteps were banging down the hall and stopped at your door with a soft knock.

"Y/N?" Thor's voice was soft. You breathed out a sigh of relief and waved your hand at Loki to tell him to hide before answering the door.

"Thor, is something the matter?" You opened the door wider and let him come in. He stood in the centre of the room looking quite worried. Before you gave all your attention to Thor, you had a quick glance around but there was no Loki in sight.

"Yes." He sighed. He had Mjolnir firmly in his grasp. "Spies have been found around the Manor." You furrowed your brows.

"Spies? Have they been confronted?"

"Yes. They were sent from Loki. Which means he knows where we are." There was a short silence as you just stared at him, debating whether you should tell him that Loki was in your room right now or not. "Have you seen anything peculiar?"

"...um...uh, no."

"Why is there an unconscious man outside your room?" You smirked.

"I don't really know." You gave him an innocent smile, which he returned knowingly.

"Alright. I bid you goodnight, lady Y/N."

"Goodnight, Thor." You smiled. He turned to leave, but you stopped him. "Wait." He looked at you.

"Yes?" You stepped towards him and hugged him, wrapping your arms around his neck above his broad shoulders, standing on your tippy toes. He returned by wrapping his arms around your waist. "What has brought on this?" He asked. You sighed before answering, picking your words carefully.

"Just... promise me you'll always be by my side."

"Of course. I promise." You pulled your head back to look at his face, barely an inch from yours. You could hear his breathing quicken as his grip on you gently tightened.

"Thor!" Tony shouted down the hall, causing you and Thor to pull away from each other. "The hostage has given us more information!"

Hostage?

"I have to go and help. Goodnight, Y/N."

"Night."

Thor left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. You sighed.

"I think he likes you." Purred a voice behind you.

"Shut up." You turned to him angrily. 

"Listen, Y/N, I just want to explain-"

"No. I don't care, Loki."

"Listen." He almost hissed.

"No."

"Please, Y/N."

You hesitated. The last time you heard Loki say please was when he was asking to play chess with you when you were little.

"Please." You nodded. "I've thought about what you said to me after I... hurt you." Your jaw clenched. "And I agree with you." He stepped closer so that he was about a foot away from you. "But there is something that you don't know about me, Y/N."

"What is it?" You spoke a lot softer than before.

"I'll show you." He stepped closer as he raised his hands to your temples. He closed his eyes in concentration. As soon as his fingers brushed at your skin sharp bright flashes of a battered and bruised Loki flooded your mind. He was littered with bleeding wounds and scars all over his chest and back, his hair a mess and it was all drowned out by painful screams. 

You flinched away from his touch and stared at his beautiful face. You hated to see him in such pain, and you didn't really need much more explanation. His eyes flickered open and stared into yours. There was a strange feeling inside you, a need that you couldn't control. 

Without thinking you pressed your lips wantedly onto his. At first he seemed surprised, but then snaked his hands down to your waist. You wrapped yours around his neck and tangled them in his soft black hair, pulling him closer to you. He pushed you down onto the soft sheets behind you, never taking his lips from yours. Your legs wrapped around his hips and you could feel him grinding down on you. He suddenly pulled his face away from yours and rested a hand on either side of your head, propping himself up to look at you. You were both panting.

"Let's get you out of this stupid dress." His voice huskily purred like silk into your ear. He managed to get to the zip on the back of your dress and was just about to pull it down when you both heard gunfires downstairs and people screaming.

"Shit." He pulled away from you. You wriggled out from underneath him and sat up.

"What have you done now?"

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close yet so far ;)


	12. What's so funny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been coughing up my own throat this week, but finally better now. I can't wait to return to the land of Satan (school).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Loki looked at you with uneasiness twinkling in his green eyes, while you looked at him expectantly.

"I told my men to attack if the knowledge of our presence here became known." He confessed. You didn't say anything, but instead looked away in thought. There was nothing you could say. He was Loki, he would never change.

"I've got to go down then." You stood from the crumpled bed and reached for the draw beside it that you kept your knives in. You had noticed that you never actually used your knives. They were more of a backup. There was an awkward silence as you strapped them on.

You replaced your heels with normal black laced flat shoes and walked towards the door as Loki slowly stood from the bed. "Are you coming?" You asked him, peering over your shoulder.

"I can't miss the party, now can I?" An evil smirk was plastered across his face. "It might be better if we went at different times, however. You wouldn't want to arouse suspicion of our... meeting." You blushed at his words, which just further amused him. You cleared your throat and reached sheepishly for the door handle.

You winked at him as you closed the door behind you. You wanted him to be the one blushing for a change.

After you closed the door you made your way toward the stairs. As you were about to walk down them you had to jump back as quickly as you could behind the wall, as two of Loki's men were guarding the stairs below. They stood at the bottom at either side of the banister having a silent conversation.

"Are they all here?" One asked the other.

"Uh.. yeah I think so." He scanned the room through the hall that you couldn't see. "but there's just one missing. Y/N."

"Well where is she?"

"I don't know. Go find her." And with that, he firmly held his machine gun and slowly trudged up the stairs towards you. You took a step back and raised your hands, ready to knock him out with magic.

He walked around the corner, unaware of your presence but was taken by surprise when there was a sharp ringing in his skull. He clutched his head and grunted in pain until he collapsed onto the floor, where you left him.

With one down, you peeked back around the corner to see the second one still standing there waiting. You could kill him from here if you concentrated enough, so you raised your hands once again and harshly flicked your fingers. A shard of F/C light shot down the stairs and straight into the soldier's head, causing him to fall limply to the ground.

You checked to see if it was safe, then tiptoed down the stairs. A loud deep voice caused you to freeze a bolt towards the nearest wall for safety where you listened up.

"I swear I will kill every one of you." He spat. Thor? You peered past the wall and saw all of the Avengers kneeling near the sofas at gunpoint by Loki's men with their hands tied behind their heads. 

"Shut up." Sneered a Chitauri soldier. It's 'voice' was like scratching your own bloody ears. Maybe you could create some sort of distraction to lure the soldiers out? Then you could free them.

As you hurriedly turned around to look for something to smash or to make a loud noise with, you were surprised to see Loki with his hands folded behind his back, watching you. Your eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" You whispered fiercely to him. "Aren't you supposed to be with them?" You gestured to the soldiers in the large room behind you.

"I'm going to help you. I've got a plan." You raised your eyebrows. After a few seconds of pondering, you said:

"Ok. What is it?"

"Alright," Loki came and stood next to you against the wall to make sure he was out of sight of any of his men. "Here's what we're going to do."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THOR'S POV

 

I kneeled in the living space of Tony Stark's mansion with my hands tied behind my head, as well as the rest the group. All around were dead bloodied bodies of the party guests who had been slaughtered when Loki's men had fought us. I wasn't sure where Y/N was, though. The last time I had seen was when I had informed her of spies, and then said goodnight.

We had all lost hope, when the sound of somebody's shoes clicking slowly in caused our heads to shoot up. Y/N stood there calmly looking at the soldiers behind us.

This seemed to very much get the Chitauri's attention as it pointed its metal finger accusingly toward Y/N.

"Soldiers! Tie her up!" It shouted, making the men raise their guns at Y/N, ready to run after her.

"Ah ah ah... if you want me..." she grinned. "Come and get me!" She bolted into a sprint down the corridor and out of sight in a split second.

"After her!" The Chitauri screeched as all his men chased her wherever she had gone, leaving it just the Avengers and the one Chitauri soldier alone in the room. "Stupid girl..." it muttered to its self as it turned around, away from the entrance.

"Am I?" Y/N stood there once again, shocking everyone and making them jump, especially the Chitauri. It opened its mouth to speak but was instead blasted with a ball of pure F/C energy, temporarily knocking it out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR POV

 

You sighed in relief as you lowered your arms, smiling to yourself.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked, clearly very shocked, as well as everyone else. You furrowed your brows.

"What?" But Tony didn't get a chance to answer you, because another you ran into the room, huffing out of breath. You turned to yourself, grinning.

"Wha-?" Tony trailed off.

"Are you ok?" You giggled to your clone.

"Female lungs are pathetic." She growled and wheezed, causing you to grin more.

"Thanks. You know, me really suits you."

Your doppelgänger materialised in green sparkles and revealed Loki panting helplessly. The Avengers were speechless, and you couldn't help laughing.

"What is so funny?"

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are expecting smut for the future cause it is definitely going to happen soon ;)


	13. How can you trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all your lovely comments <3

I sat on my bed, sulking like a child with my arms and legs crossed in my pajamas. I glared angrily at the God of Thunder who guarded my bedroom door, his arms also crossed.

"I am sorry, Y/N, it's for your own good." He tried to reason with me but I wasn't having any of it. After Loki had returned and helped get rid of his men and I untied the Avengers, the Chitauri soldier that I knocked out somehow managed to escape while we weren't looking. But the thing that angered me the most was that they thought it was a good idea to lock Loki up in another cell! 

"You don't need to do this, he's not the bad guy! He's changed!" I shouted at Thor but only earned a shake of his head.

"He attacked us! How can you even trust him?!" His brows furrowed as his large hands waved wildly in the air.

"He's your brother!" Yes, Loki may have destroyed New York, kidnapped me then attacked us again, but I could see in his eyes when he helped me that he had changed. He didn't deserve to be locked back up again in Tony Stark's basement.

"Well maybe he should start acting like it!"

"He is! He helped me save you and everyone!"

"Yes, but why did we need to be saved?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out.

"Can't I see him?" I asked trying to sound as puppy-like as possible but was only met with a tough glare.

"You will only set him free."

I swallowed harshly in anger and rolled onto my back and into the soft white sheets where only a few hours before, me and Loki had been in forbidden love.

"Fine." I bluntly huffed. "I'm going to sleep." I waited for Thor to leave, but he just stood there hesitantly. "Well? Bye. See you in Helheim." I sarcastically waved at him and he just sighed.

"I won't be here in the morning-"

"Good." I said with no emotion. He looked slightly hurt for a second but just blocked it off.

"I'm going to see Jane for a while."

"Ok. Bye." I refused to look at him and re-crossed my arms after another fake wave.

"I'll be back in about a week, and when I return, we are going back to Asgard."

"We are?" My E/C twinkly eyes widened excitedly at him.

"Yes."

I grinned uncontrollably but then remembered that I was angry.

"I suppose that's good..."

"Alright." He half-smirked. "I'll see you in a week's time." He quietly left the room, closing the door softly behind him. I looked up at the ceiling, not at all tired. I would have to wait until everyone is asleep to go and see Loki. I obviously wasn't going to leave him in a Hulk-proof cell all by himself. And perhaps Thor was right. Maybe I would set him free...

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

I had just sat there on my bed and waited and waited for hours until three in the morning. I might've been a bit tired at this time of the night, but nothing was going to stop me from seeing Loki. I threw the sheets across the bed and swung my legs off the side then stood. Navigating in the dark, I blindly reached for the door handle, slowly turning it with a high-pitched creak. The door slowly opened and I emerged into the dark, abandoned corridor. This reminded me too much of when I reunited with Loki after a thousand years. It felt like months ago that had happened, but it was only last week!

Now... where is Loki? I mean where is the entrance to the basement? I'll start with the living room. Tiptoeing, I made my way down the stairs and into the literally pitch black living area beside the kitchen and tried to look around. I should probably have brought a torch. Walking over into the kitchen and rummaging quite noisily in the draws for a minute or so (there were lots of draws), I came across just what I was looking for: a torch.

My fingers traced the lines and the edges and found a small button. Just as I was about to press it, I heard what sounded like feet patting their way down the stairs. I immediately ducked behind the island and waited. The kitchen light flickered on, making me blink uncontrollably in order stay in touch with my sight.

Once my eyes had adjusted, I only just managed to peek up over the counter to see Tony reaching for a glass, then walking to the tap and filling his cup with water. I held my breath as I lowered my head back down, waiting for Tony to leave.

After his cup was filled, he was about to leave but halted at the door and turned back around to face the kitchen.

"JARVIS... scan the area for any trespassers." WHAT. Please Jarvis please Jarvis please Jarvis please Jarvis please Jarvis. Please don't scan me. Please. I squeezed my eyes closed and waited for his response.

"There doesn't seem to be any unauthorised life forms in the mansion, sir." Phew. That was close.

With a shrug, Tony patted back up the stairs as the lights turned back off. I fumbled with the object in my hands in search for the button. Once I found it I pressed it with  
A quiet click, and was greeted with light. I pointed it at certain areas around the living space for a few minutes. After I was about to move on to the next room, a saw a door just as ordinary as the rest that i didn't seem to notice before.

Curiously, I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the handle. Locked. But that was no problem for me. With a flick of my wrist, the locks inside the door shifted and turned, unlocking it. I once again placed my hand on the handle and briefly looked behind me to check for anybody watching. When I saw no one I opened the door and was met with a dark stone staircase with a white light peeking out at the bottom.

I took the first step, and the second, then the third until I was walking at a normal pace down the eery staircase. I flashed my torch down so I could see the steps moving underneath me. After about 20 steps, I was at the bottom.

I saw a glass cell cylinder that looked just like the one on the ship that Loki had been in when he had escaped, oh yes, the one he threw me off into the endless sky. Good times. Stepping closer in the brightly lighten room, I saw Loki in the cell laying on his bench that they call a bed. Adrenaline ran through my veins as I longed to talk to him again.

"Loki." I ran up and placed my hands on the glass eagerly. His eyes opened as if he was never even asleep and sat up.

"It took you long enough." He smirked as he swung his legs over and stood.

"I know how to get you out." I grinned excitedly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

LOKI'S POV

 

Her grin reminded me of a little girl who was about to open her presents on her birthday. I couldn't help but catch her contagious smile. She raised her hands to teleport inside the cell, but stopped and frowned at her hands.

"What's the matter?" I furrowed my brows.

"I-I can't do it, it's not working." We were so compelled by the fact that Y/N couldn't teleport that we didn't notice a dark shadow looming in the corner.

"Yep. We thought you might do that." Out emerged Tony from the shadows, grinning. "So we infused the glass with the stuff that we used to block you powers." He looked so proud of himself, the wretch. Y/N didn't look that bothered though. In fact she looked happy, me and Tony didn't quite catch on.

"Rigggghhht." She dragged on sarcastically. "Or I could just do this." She quickly raised her arm, taking us both off guard, and released a needle of F/C energy into the glass, causing it to smash into several pieces and scatter all across the floor. This set off a siren that could definitely be heard all around the mansion.

"We've got to hurry." She looked at me, panicking.

"You're not going anywhere." Tony glared. "The Avengers are on their way." As he said this, little pieces of red and gold metal flew into the room and attached themselves to Tony's body. 

How are we going to do this?

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what should happen next. Should they escape? She they both get caught and locked up? Or something else?


	14. Check

YOUR POV

 

Tony's suit had now fully assembled around him (unlike the rest of the Avengers) and I just stood there, frozen in place, and unable to form a plan. The only option was to fight our way out but even then, they are supposed to be my friends. Ironically, as I am thinking this, Tony raises his lighten palm up and points it straight at me. It makes a writing noise as he prepares to shoot.

"Don't move." He orders me, no emotion in his tone. Loki takes a step towards me but is also stopped by Tony. "Or you." Loki retreats as Tony points a hand at him too. I honestly didn't know what to say or do. Maybe I could use my powers fast enough to get away. Or if I concentrated hard enough, I could teleport?

The three of us were interrupted by loud booming steps echoing their way down the stairs. It sounded like maybe two people. After a few seconds, Thor and Steve walked in looking confused. When they saw Tony pointing his hands at me and Loki, shock and worry was seen on their faces, but when they saw the smashed glass, they looked at me confused once again.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, clearly worried.

"I-"

"Y/N here was trying to free Loki."

"I can explain!" I rushed, but was only met by two betrayed faces (and a mask).

"Y/N we talked about this." Thor said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Thor. You're not my dad." I could see Loki smirk from the corner of my eye. At least someone agreed with me. Thor looked very slightly shocked for a second, but then went back to worried.

"So what do you say we do?" Tony asked the other two, still keeping his eyes on me. Guilt flashed on the two men's faces, informing me exactly what was going to happen.

"You know I only did this because I believe- no, I KNOW that Loki is innocent." I almost pleaded. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Is that a trick question?" Teased Tony. I clenched my jaw. It was like I knew he was grinning from behind that mask.

"I say..." Steve started, everyone turned to look at him. "We lock them both up." My eyes widened as Steve looked shamefully at the ground. I thought Steve was way too innocent to say anything like that, but I guess even the kindest people have to be cruel.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Thor looked surprised but I could see in his eyes that he agreed. "No! I-I was just-!"

"We know, Y/N." Thor was stern and serious. Tears pricked at my eyes as they threatened to fall. The feeling of betrayal was one of the worst feelings, especially from Thor, I had known him so long. I knew that he had been serious when he had told me to just leave Loki but I can't just give up on someone I love. Love?

I know that betrayal was probably exactly what they were feeling right now too but they didn't even try to understand the reason behind it.

I accepted that I was defeated and that there was no way out of this so, slowly, I backed up towards the cell, glass crunching beneath my feet as I stepped up and stood next to Loki. I could see that he wasn't the only one that was shocked. Tony's hands wavered in the air in disbelief that I was giving up, but..

I wasn't giving up.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3 days later...

 

Me and Loki both sat cross-legged in our cell. Yes. OUR cell. Apparently, Stark Mansion only had one, so luckily, we could share. Right now we were both intensely glaring at the chess board in front of us, waiting for Thor to return from his visit to see Jane. I still remained angry at him after he didn't even stick up for me when they were deciding to lock me up or not. If Thor was to be put in prison for doing what he believed in, I would never stop fighting until he would be set free. Because I was his friend.

I had been given my signature clothes (long royal blue shirt that reaches my mid-thighs, black legging-like trousers and black flats.) to change into instead of my pyjamas. I obviously told Loki to turn away when I did but I'm not one hundred percent sure that he obeyed. I was also allowed to run a quick brush through my hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

4 days later...

 

I was sat reading 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' when loud booming (and familiar) steps came down the stairs and walked over to the cell, where me and Loki didn't even bother to raise our heads from our books, knowing exactly who it was.

"I have returned." Said Thor expectantly. You looked up for a second acting like you hadn't realised.

"Oh, hi." You went back to reading The Final Problem, one of your favourite adventures. Thor sighed.

"Today is the day we return to Asgard." You had completely forgotten, you immediately stood from your place on the floor and up to the glass, placing your book carefully on the ground in the process.

"When are we leaving?" You asked eagerly, which Thor noticed.

"Now, actually." You grinned. You missed Asgard so much.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The Avengers had led you and Loki to some park in an area of New York that hadn't been damaged by the missile. Even though it wasn't damaged, it was still abandoned, a perfect place to open portals to other realms. Loki wore a metal mouth guard that disabled him from talking and a chain joining each wrist. All I had was the cuffs that blocked my powers. They seemed to be quite popular recently.

Once we reached a large grey circle in the pavement, Doctor Banner put the Tesseract in a cylinder container with a handle on each end making it possible to hold. Everybody made their goodbyes, apart from me and Loki. Thor held the container out for Loki to grab. Loki hesitated, then clutched the handle opposite from Thor. He then looked at me and I placed a palm on the glass. Thor twisted his end, teleporting the three of us back up to Asgard in a blur of blue light and stars.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Thor: The Dark World begins. ;)


	15. Just swing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy guys. This is where the main character gets introduced to The Dark World XD

Once again, I stepped into the golden observatory of Asgard, where a smug-looking Heimdall stepped closer to our trio.

"Hello, prince Thor." He looks to me. "Nice to see you again, Y/N." He smirks then looks at Loki. "Loki."

"Nice to see you too, Heimdall." Loki says smoothly with a slight smirk on his face.

"I am taking them to my father. Is he busy?" Thor asks him.

"Them?" I ask and furrow my brows. Why would Thor take me to see his father? I haven't done anything illegal.

"He is busy, your highness." They ignore me. "I'm afraid he is going to be very distracted for the next week regarding our business with Vanaheim."

"Yes, I heard. We are at war. My father sent a message while I was on Midgard asking if I could help fight this battle. I am leaving tomorrow."

 

6 days later...

 

We walk through the palace, I keep my head down and look at the cuffs on my wrists to avoid eye contact with any guards or servants. Eventually we arrive at the doors of the grand hall, where around eight guards and many chains are waiting. They take off Loki's mouth guard and attach another chain from his neck to the chain attaching his wrists and around his waist. They lead down to the chains restraining his ankles together. Two guards stand either side of him, both holding a chain around a meter away just in case he tried anything. All I could do was watch helplessly as they treated him like a dog.

"What's going to happen?" I ask Loki with a worried expression on my face. But before he could answer, the doors to the grand hall opened loudly revealing king Odin on his throne fifty meters away, as well as Queen Frigga. The guards pushed Loki in roughly and let him walk himself but still kept their distance. One guard had a firm grip on my forearm, pulling me along a few feet behind. 

Loki's slow steps were like a clock ticking and ticking with a small jangle of the chains until he stood in front of Odin's throne, halting at the bronze steps. About a dozen guards trailed behind him, as well as me.

"Loki." Frigga whispered sadly. Loki turned his head towards her.

"Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" He said cockily.

"Please. Don't make this worse."

"Define worse."

"Enough." Odin shouted down at them from his seat. "I will speak to the prisoners alone." I watched as Queen Frigga left the room sympathetically- wait prisoners?!

Loki took a few steps forward, kicking his heel dramatically on the golden tiles causing his ankle chains to ring throughout the hall. He let out a deep amused chuckle that echoed around the large room.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." He grinned. I thought the same, but decided to keep quiet.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asked. Loki just watched him, smirking. "Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death." Not in my heart there isn't. I actually hadn't met Odin before. I may have seen him when I was younger but never actually spoken to him. If I really am a prisoner I have a feeling that I'm going to do more than just speak to him.

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god." He said as if it were obvious. "Just like you." He dragged on his words.

"We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die.. just as humans do.

"It would take five thousand years." He added on smugly.

"All this because Loki desires a throne."

"It was my birth right."

"Your birth right," Odin suddenly shouted and leant forward menacingly in his seat, making me literally jump up at the sound. "Was to die!" Loki furrowed his brows. "As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

I could not help but feel sadly surprised at his words. All I knew about Loki's adopting was told to me by Heimdall when I left Asgard to find the brothers. And it was very rushed, so I was not told the entire story. Learning this new information about Loki's childhood made my heart break.

"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake just swing it." What?! What is he saying?! Surely he can't mean that! "It's not that I don't love our little talks it's just... I don't love them-"

Their deep conversation was interrupted by a snort from me. I just couldn't hold in the laugh. The two of them turned to look at me, both looking unamused.

"Sorry." I murmured, and they turned back to look at each other.

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons." The guards began to pull Loki back while tears sprung in his eyes, and mine. He breathed out in disbelief and I was so shocked I couldn't form words, they would just get caught in my dry throat.

 

"And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?" I began to panic as the tears started to roll uncontrollably. Loki had been the only one there for me, except for Thor but he no longer held my trust. Loki could always make me feel good at the worst of times, and now he was being taken away from me.

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the nine realms, and then," the guards started to pull Loki back. "Yes. He will be king." The guards turned him around and began to almost drag him back to the doors. Loki lagged behind to take one last look at me, I tried to reach him but the man who had a grip on my arm pulled me away.

"Loki." I choked out as our fingers brushed each other's. he was then pulled away and out of the doors, given no chance to speak.

"And as for you." I whipped myself back around, shocked as I tried to hold back the tears.

"M-me..?" I whispered.

"Yes. Did you think you would get away with your crimes?"

"Cr-crimes?" I furrowed my brows.

"Helping a criminal can be just as bad as being one." Ah. I tried to help Loki escape.

"Oh. What is my punishment?"

"Luckily, the circumstances weren't serious enough to be executed or thrown in the dungeons. However, we have the perfect job for you. You shall work as a servant for however long it takes to redeem yourself, in the kitchens, cleaning rooms, serving, anything that involves being a servant." I breathed out, surprised.

"A servant?" I raised my brows, then cleared my throat. "When do I start?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, six AM. You shall wear your power-restraining cuffs so that you don't try anything, but obviously not with a chain attaching your wrists."

"Right." This was quite strange to me. I had only just arrived back at Asgard only to find out that I shall be a servant for who knows how long.

"You are dismissed." The guard lead me out of the room, and down the hall to the servant's quarters.

 

 

I walked into a small room with two white single beds, two dressers, a few cupboards and a window showing the beautiful gardens of the palace. There was another door that I assumed lead to the bathroom. 

The guard put me in the room, said that my roommate would be here soon after her shift, and replaced my chained cuffs with two single cuffs, a bit like bracelets. Black chunky bracelets. He closed the door behind him, leaving me on my own. I picked the bed on the right of the window (the one with the empty dresser) and lay down on it lazily. The mattress and quilt weren't actually that bad. I expected the workers to be in bad conditions but it was actually quite comfortable.

I shot up straight into sitting position when I heard the creaky door handle turn and a soft rosy face appeared on the other side. A young woman about my age with wild curly red locks down to her shoulders shuffled quietly into the room, smiling politely as she did.

"I was told I would have a new roommate." She grinned excitedly in her long white gown and black boots. "I'm Enid." She sat on her bed across from me.

"I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you." I smiled kindly back.

"Is it true you're a criminal?" Her light brown eyes twinkled with curiosity as she leant forward slightly, My eyes widened.

"Is that what people are saying?"

"Apparently so."

"Well, I am, sort of. I mean I helped a criminal."

"Fascinating." She returned to her normal position. "When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow morning." I tried not to speak with dread as I thought of waking up at six AM.

"That's good, because we'll be needing as much help as we can get for the feast tomorrow night."

"There's going to be a feast?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" I shook my head. "Prince Thor and the Warriors three are returning from their victorious battle from Vanaheim. Everyone's celebrating his success!" Everyone apart from me. I won't be able to because I'll probably be serving rum and mead to drunk soldiers.

I suddenly remembered Loki. I have to go and visit him before my all-day shift tomorrow!

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's feels so good to be back into the storyline of the movies :D


	16. What are you wearing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

I lept up from my bed and sprinted straight for the door in a hurry to go and see Loki, before remembering Enid.

"Where in the nine are you going?" She squealed with curiosity, still sitting in the same spot on her bed.

"Oh, um.. you wouldn't know where the dungeons are would you?"

 

"Thanks again for this." I repeated in my servant's clothes as Enid and I peered around a pillar and across the large hall at the entrance to the dungeons, which were being kept watch by two of Odin's men.

"No problem." She whispered. "Consider it a welcoming gift." Her brown eyes sparkled and then turned to me.

"Wish me luck." I slipped out from behind the pillar and strolled toward the large doors. As I was just about to walk through, one guard placed his hand in front of me, stopping me from entering.

"No unauthorised persons beyond this door, lass." He sounded quite kind for someone who was trained to keep a straight face.

"Oh, no, I am authorised." I acted as though it were obvious. "My boss, the head of the maids, asked me to dust and mop the dungeons as an initiation task. To see if I can put up with the prisoners." I lied and gave him my most innocent smile. 

"I don't see a duster. Or a mop."

"I know. I'm just seeing what I'm up against first." There was a short silence while the two guards shared glances, as if asking for permission. The other guard nodded, then went back to staring at the opposite wall.

"Alright. You must not speak to any prisoners, though." I nodded kindly.

"Thankyou." I walked through the wooden doors triumphantly, and down eight or so stone steps. Looking around there were mazes of cells with orangey beams keeping the prisoners from getting out. A few punched at the transparent walls while shouting curses and some just sat patiently.

"Where's Loki?" I murmured under my breath as I started going left down the corridor and peering into all the cells as my boots clicked along the tiles. After a minute of wandering, I turned a corner and froze as I saw Loki in one of the cells by himself. He was sat on the floor with a book perched on his lap and one leg crossed over the other. His eyes flickered up from the page and he closed his book as he saw me. I began to walk slowly over as he put the book down and stood.

"What are you wearing?" Was the first thing he said to me as he eyed my long white gown, brown apron and black boots. I chuckled and looked down at my attire.

"I'm a servant." He raised his dark eyebrows. "It's my punishment for helping you."

"Ah." He smirked. "It rather suits you." 

"Well, Thankyou." I suddenly stopped smiling and looked at the ground. Is this what we were going to be doing forever? Talking behind a screen for all eternity until he eventually rots away alone in his dungeon?

"What's wrong?" His smile also dropped as he stepped closer.

"It doesn't matter." I looked back up and forced a smile.

"I am the God of Lies, Y/N.."

"It's just-"

"That's enough." The same voice of the guard shouted from behind me. "I knew you weren't here for cleaning." I whirled myself around and found myself unable to form any words.

"Uh, I-um-" He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me out of the dungeons. I looked behind me to Loki, he winked and smirked, causing me to smile back.

Enid was waiting outside of the dungeons for me, looking excited. Well, when didn't she?

"Well? How did it go?" She asked eagerly. I told her what happened as we walked back to our room. She was grinning until the last part where we were interrupted. "It sounds like Loki has a soft spot for you." She joked.

"Ha, yeah. He may seem sharp and venomous, but he does it protect himself." I smiled to myself.

 

The Night of the Feast.

 

My shift earlier in the day had been quite easy, just dusting guest rooms and preparing tables for the feast. I didn't expect it to be this easy from now on, now that my first day was almost over. My job tonight was to serve food and drinks to the guests. Right now I stood in the busy kitchens, hopeless of what to do. Everyone around me were scurrying around, grabbing trays and bowls of food and jugs of beer and mead.

"What are you doing just standing there?" I jumped as Ms Pepper shrieked at me. "Get yur' arse in the the hall serving!" I quickly grabbed a jug of beer and speed-walked down the corridors, almost bumping into servants on their way back to the kitchens. I rushed into the dark hall and immediately began pouring beer into empty mugs. 

I must have been doing this for a while because when I finally had a minute's break I was exhausted. I leant lazily against the stony wall with half-lidded eyes, letting the empty jug fall to my waist. Letting my eyes dot around the room, I spotted Thor talking to Sif on the the balcony that over-looked the hall. He looked down and spotted me. Oh no. Quickly, I spun around so my back was to him, hoping he didn't recognise me.

"Y/N!" He shouted down with a grin on his face. Please tell me this isn't happening. I walked through the crowd, trying to lose him. After a minute, someone placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned and, of course, saw Thor. As I faced him, I spotted him looking at my clothes and the jug that I was holding, including the cuffs. He looked amused.

"I assume this is my father's doing?" He smirked.

"It is." I smiled. "I don't suppose you could persuade him to let me off?" He chuckled deeply.

"I'm afraid not. Once my father has made up his mind, it can not be unmade."

"That's a shame." There was a short silence. "Have you seen Loki yet?" Thor's face fell and he looked to the ground.

"I will soon. I must leave now, I have business with Heimdall. Goodnight."

"Night." He turned and left, leaving me alone in the crowds of dancing at laughter.

 

 

The next morning, I had started my second day as a servant as usual. I cleaned and mopped windows and floors, dusted ornaments and so on. While polishing some golden steps leading to the grand hall, however, in mid-scrub Thor marched up beside me.

"Good morning, Y/N." He smiled down at me as I plopped my sponge back into the soapy bucket and stood.

"Hey." I smiled as a dusted off the dirt from my dress.

"I came to ask you of something."

"What is it?" He hesitated before answering.

"It's Jane." Of course it was. 

"She's on Asgard?" I was slightly surprised.

"Yes. There is a disease inside of her that we cannot decipher. I believe that you can help find out what it is with your powers." I thought for a moment while weighing down my options. Shall I help a bitchy, weak Midgardian that has done nothing for me, or shall I scrub floors? I think I'll rather scrub floors. But I do sort of owe Thor for 'betraying' him.

"Ok. Lead the way."

"Thankyou, Y/N." He smiled gratefully and walked me to the healing rooms, then through a door to the private room at the back. He closed the door behind us. There was a woman with brown hair laid out across a lighten up table with an orange replica of herself above her

"What's that?" She asked the nurse beside her who was trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Be still." The nurse spoke bluntly, not taking her eyes off her work.

"If this is not of Earth then what is it?" Thor whispered to the second nurse beside him.

"We do not know." There was a worried expression on her face. "But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." She walked away, letting me slip in the finish the conversation.

"It's a good thing I can control energy, then." I grinned at Thor then made my way over to Jane.

"That's a quantum field generator isn't it?" Jane asked the nurse.

"It's a soul forge." She replied, still not taking her eyes off the orange hologram.

"Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" The nurse looked surprised.

"Yes."

"Quantum field generator." Jane whispered to Thor.

"Jane." Thor stood next to me beside Jane. "This is my friend, Y/N." Jane looked me up and down.

"You're friends with a maid?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes." I answered her question for her, trying to hold back the anger. "If your surprised that I'm a maid then you should see yourself." I squinted my eyes dangerously at her. "Now, I'm just going to scan you to see what kind of energy is inside you." 

"Alright." I reached my hands toward her temples but she tried to wriggle away. "What are you doing?"

"Just hold still." She untensed her muscles and went back to her normal position, allowing me to place my hands on either side of her head and close my eyes. F/C light pooled around her head and slowly flew around her body.

"Be careful, Y/N. The energy seems to be defending her." Thor said from next to me.

"It's ok." I continued to search for anything, when suddenly a jolt of pain in my hands traveled up my arms and into my skull. I let out a grunt as a pulled away in shock and stared at Jane.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Thor worried.

"Yeah." I shook it off. "This energy can't be controlled, but instead, it controls you."

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Jane is a bit of a bitch? I think I am.


	17. UPDATE

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that soon, I will be uploading another version of this story but with an original female character instead of the reader. The reason I'm doing this is because me and my friend will be linking stories some time in the future and she would be writing about the female character in her story. I will still be writing the reader story just as well as the female character. Both stories are exactly the same, just with different main characters. Enjoy!

-Mina XD


	18. But you can call me Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been sorting out the other version of this story but now I'm back. I've made this chapter a little longer for you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

Before anyone could say anything, Odin appeared at the door quite irritated. 

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" He asked Thor.

"She is ill." Thor replied seriously.

"She is mortal." He countered. "Illness is their defining trait." He began to step closer to the soul forge.

"I brought her here so we can help her."

"She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table."

"Did he just-?" Jane looked at Odin in disgust. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Odin." He faced her. "King of Asgard. Protector of the nine realms."

"Oh. Well I'm-"

"I know very well who you are. Jane Foster."

"You told your dad about me?" She asked Thor, surprised. Thor ignored her and focused on trying to convince his father, who was starting to walk out the room.

"Something is within her, father, something that I have not seen before."

"Her world has their healers, they're called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards! Take her back to Midgard." He starts to walk away as two guards run for her, I step back, unaware of what to do.

"I would not!-" before Thor can finish, just as the guards touch her, and explosion of red radiates from her limp body, throwing the guards at the floor. I shield myself with my arms then peer back up at Jane. This was more serious than I thought it was.. "-touch her." Thor finishes and stands beside her, touching her cheek. She looks around, dizzy. "Jane, are you alright?" She weakly nods, peaking through her half-lidded eyes. Odin storms over and grazes his palm down her arm, revealing her scarlet-flooded veins.

"That's impossible.." Odin murmurs to himself. The healer comes to have a look.

"The infection, its defending her..."

"No.." Thor interrupts. "Its defending itself.." 

"You there." Odin points to me and waved his finger bossily. "Get back to work, I don't know why you're even here in the first place." I open my mouth to argue but no words come out. "You two. Come with me."

 

 

After Odin, Jane and Thor left I went back to cleaning. I had finished polishing the stairs and so I began to mop floors. However, while walking past the dungeons, which I never noticed were there because the guards weren't there, I heard screaming and shouting coming from deep within them. Without thinking, I dropped the mop with a clatter and ran down the stone steps, my white servants gown billowing behind me. The prisoners were all banging helplessly at the beams keeping them in.

 

LOKI'S POV

 

The lights in the cell flickered as I stood from my bed after hearing the commotion. I noticed small groups of guards running at the source of the loud noises, which sounded like people screaming. This was probably just another stupid escape plan that one of the prisoners had thought of. 

I walked over to the edge and saw Y/N run past.

"Y/N!" I shouted to her. She quickly turned around to face me, and looked relieved when she did.

"Loki, what's going on-" an explosion long down the corridor interrupted her. We both turned towards the noise, getting worried. We watched as a large warrior almost twice the size of us slowly trudged toward us, its eyes blazing and hands charring.

"Run." She looked at me hesitantly. "Run!" I shouted and placed my fist on the beam, leaning forward. She wasted no time and sprinted off in the opposite direction, leaving me face to face with the demon. I lowered my hands and stood my ground with the creature. It did nothing but stare at me for a few seconds, and I mimicked its actions. It began to walk away, leaving me the only prisoner who hadn't been freed, and suddenly all the anger and rage flooded back into my soul and I couldn't stop myself from saying what I said next. "You might want take the stairs to the left." I stated simply. It slowly turned back at me, and I just stared back before it cut through the crowds of fighting soldiers and prisoners.

 

YOUR POV

 

I ran and ran as fast as I could, dodging crazed prisoners, almost tripping up the stone steps, then bumping into Thor on the way out, making me let out a yelp.

"Thor! Thank Odin's beard!"

"Y/N, what's going on?" He stopped and placed his hands on my shoulders in a comforting way.

"The- the-" I panted. "The pri-prisoners have escaped." I choked out, and his eyes darkened. 

"I need you to keep watch over Jane for me, can you do that?" I nodded as he ran off into the dungeons.

 

 

The journey through the palace was not nice at all. Rubble littered my path and many explosions could be heard along with deathly screams. Rows and rows of guards marched down the halls, spears and swords at the ready. Amongst the soldiers I caught sight of Sif, one of Thor's friends. She had a serious look on her face.

"Sif!" I called out to her and ran over, she halted and weakly smiled.

"Y/N, what's the matter?" She spoke, worried.

"Do you know where Lady Jane is?" I asked. She nodded and pointed her finger down the corridor behind her.

"I saw her with Queen Frigga not long ago. They went that way." She gestured. 

"Thankyou." I smiled and went in that direction.

 

I found myself in a large room with numerous pillars supporting it. All the way at the end there was a massive glassless window. Other Asgardians were rushing around, gathering belongings and ushering their families.

Just as I was making my way across the room I hear a noise. It's like a deep rumbling getting closer and closer. Wait. I slowly look to my right to see one of the dark elves' ships crash through the window. My eyes widen and I immediately sprint away from the deafening noise. I can hear it cutting through every pillar as it lodges itself in the centre of the room, sending stone in all directions. People scream as they run, and some even get crushed.

As much as I wanted to help them, there wasn't enough time, so I keep running on the dusty tiles away from the guards slowly approaching the vessel.

 

 

I arrive at some double doors that I believe Jane and Queen Frigga are in. I listen closely and wait for any sound. I hear some murmuring, and I peek through the gap. I see... oh no. Frigga is being held by her neck by the enormous warrior who was is the dungeons, a sword to her spine. A dark elf standing on the the other side of the room spins around toward her angrily.

"WITCH!" He shouts, fuming. But Frigga just smirks. "Where is the Aether?" He steps closer to her.

"I'll never tell you.." she says.

"I believe you." And with that, the sword pieces through her back smoothly and rips through her stomach. She cringes in pain as she collapses on the floor, dead. I burst through the doors, and out of nowhere, Thor appears.

"NOOOOOO!" He bellows for his lost mother, throwing lightning bolts at the elf's face, sending it flying to the stone steps behind it. Thor runs at the warrior and the elf, who jump off the balcony and onto a ship, escaping. He tries throwing Mjolnir at the vessel but it has already gone. Thor turns to see me, kneeling by Frigga's body checking for even the smallest pulse, but she had none. Odin appears at the doorway, and I step back, allowing him to see his wife.

 

~FLASHBACK~  
(Before Loki, Thor and Y/N leave for Asgard)

 

"Hey Thor?" I asked.

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Can I go for a walk? I promise I won't be long..." He hesitates for a second then nods.

"Alright. Bit don't go out too far."

"I won't." I smile weakly and I trudge away from the Avengers in need of some air to clear my thoughts. This was happening way to quickly in my mind, and I just wanted to get away. 

After walking down the cracked road, I came across a dark, damp alley, out of the Avenger's sight, that I peered curiously into, only I froze dead in my tracks at what I saw.

What looked like a human, only it wasn't, leant lazily against the brick wall staring into space and holding a smoking cigarette in its grey, metallic hand. Half of It's skin looks as though it had been torn away and replaced with metal plates and bolts. Bright white hair hung from its head and rested on its shoulders. That brought me to the entirely black suit it was wearing, which reminded me much of Natasha's, only this one had a leather cropped jacket on top along with brown cargo pants and thick black army boots.

Before I can react, her cold grey eyes pierce mine, making me gasp and jolt back.

"What are you looking at, Dame?" Her raspy Russian accent, with a hint of American, purrs. This took me by surprise, causing me to stutter.

"Who, me?" I asked her.

"Ain't nobody else around is there?" Her voice was sharp and I felt as though every time she spoke I was being pierced in the heart, painfully.

"I guess not." I replied quietly, keeping my distance. "Sorry for staring."

"Uh huh. You look like shit." She took a long draw at her cigarette. 

"Thanks." I say sarcastically and slowly walked closer.

"You look like you need a drag." She immediately held out the small smoking piece of paper toward me, and I paused, surprised at her words. I vaguely peered over my shoulder towards where the Avengers would be standing, then back at her.

"Uh, no thanks." She takes back her scarred and bruised hand.

"Good choice. Don't be like me, doll."

"Why... what are you like?"

"A monster. A killer. A cyborg." This surprised me. Why would someone do this to her?

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, and she let out a dark, deep laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm unarmed... mostly."

"Uh, I don't understand... who are you?" I was getting curious.

"Elizabeth Katrina Andromeda Solace, but you can call me Eliza."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Y/N L/N." I gave her my hand for her to shake, but then took it back, remembering that she was terrifying. She offered me her hand anyway, so I did.

"So, you're not from around here then?" I eyed her metal limbs curiously.

"Um, no, I'm actually heading back to Asgard. You don't look like you're around here either... or anywhere in fact."

"You could say that... so Asgard, huh? What's an other-world girl doing in a collapsed city like this?" I cleared my throat.

"Well, I'm sort of the person who collapsed thee city.. it was an accident though! But the Avengers obviously don't see it that way..." I gestured to the thick black hand cuffs around my wrists that were blocking my powers.

"Sorry to hear that... so you're here with superheroes and gods yet you're sulking in the shadows with me, why's that Y/N?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Come on, talk. Talking to a stranger is better than talking to a melodramatic god." Is it? She took another drag on her cigarette.

The thing is though, which melodramatic God is she talking about? Thor or Loki?

"Ok... it's just.. the Avengers are my friends- no they were my friends. I betrayed them and I feel like I've made a whole mess of things. They're never going to trust me again and I feel like I can't do anything about that." 

She slowly emerges from the shadows and starts to walk over to the entrance of the alley, her boots clicking on the pavement as my eyes follow her. This shocks me as she hadn't made any large movements since the conversation started. She then leans on the brick wall outside of the alley, watching the Avengers closely with her arms crossed.

"Well, Y/N, why don't you apologise?" I stand next to her, my eyes also watching the Avengers, then her. "You could explain why you destroyed their city."

"You think I haven't tried that already? They're not taking any of it, they don't care about my excuses."

"Well then give them the cold hard facts... I'll hold your hand while you do it if you want?" She looks at me and smirks, I smile.

"I'm alright thanks, but yeah, I think I'll do that.." I start to take a few steps toward the Avengers, before she calls me back.

"Wait! Don't forget me... if we meet again, I might not remember you but..." she pulls a few chains with a couple of metal tags hanging off them from her cargo pants pocket, and hands them to me. Dog tags? "Keep them safe, show em' off." I inspect them curiously, turning them in my hands.

"What do they say?" I ask her.

"My ID from World War Two. I'm immortal, Y/N." I shoot my head back up at her, my mouth open. "Tell Natalia I... tell her you met the Blood Queen." What?

"World War Two? You're older than you look. And whose Natalia?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Natasha, she'll know what you mean. Tell her I said 'I am the killer of worlds, and you would be too if you have been through what I have'." I nod, a bit confused. She seems to notice this and says "I believe in you, Y/N, now go back to your boyfriend!" She gestures to Loki at the bottom of the street, and I smile.

"Thanks Eliza..." I turn around and start to jog back to the Avengers.

"Wait, Y/N! One last thing!" I turn around.

"Yeah?" She strides towards me and kisses me softly on the lips once. By doing this she slips a piece of paper into my mouth. She then pulls away and smirks at my shocked expression. She winks, then whispers:

"Don't tell your friends." My mouth falls open in surprise and she licks her lips. Her right hand flies to her forehead in a salute. "Goodbye, my friend. May we meet again." She then materialises in front of me and falls into the shadows like a ghost, leaving me in the middle of the dusty, cracked road. Remembering the paper, I pull it from my mouth and unravel it, immediately scanning it. It reads:

'The Soldier will join the side of good, whilst Hades rises again in the Queen of Blood...'

What does this mean? What soldier? Hades as in the God of the underworld? This isn't making any sense..

I decide it's time to return to the Avengers and go back to Asgard. So I walk back over, not taking my eyes from the piece of paper in my hands. I walk up next to Steve without realising it. Steve was one of the only people who didn't despise me for ruining New York.

"What have you got there?" He asked me. I snap my head up in surprise.

"Uh, its a riddle. Do you think you can decipher it?" I hand it to him. 

"I can try." His blue eyes scan the paper, and eventually his brows furrow.

"Do you know what it means? Do you know any soldiers it could be speaking of?" He suddenly looks solemn and hands back the paper.

"None that are alive."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"It's.. its fine. Where did you get it?"

"A woman gave it to me.." Natasha quickly comes up to the both of us, interested.

"What did she look like? What did she say?"

"Her name was Eliza..." Natasha's eyes widen and start to water.

"Eliza.." she whispers.

 

~END OF FLASH BACK~

 

Two days later...

 

I stretched out in my bed like a cat, yawning. The curtains were drawn and there was light already flowing through them. Enid's bed was empty, so I assumed she had already started her shift. I was just starting to leave my nest, when there was a forceful knock at the door. I padded in my bare feet and long white nightgown over to the door and opened it.

"Sif?" She stood in her full weaponry and armour.

"Get dressed. I'll wait here, just hurry."

"Alright.." I closed the door, confused, then ran to the wardrobe. I pulled out a dark green long-sleeved blouse, brown corset, brown trousers and black boots them put them all on. I brushed my tangled H/C hair and pulled it into a Half-ponytail, then walked out side to Sif.

"Good. You're ready." She spoke. "Follow me." She started striding down the corridor, and I followed.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to prince Thor. He requires your presence.

"Do you know why?"

"You'll see." She looked at me over her shoulder and smirked.

 

 

She led me to a very large room with many pillars. Snaking ourselves around them, I caught sight of Thor, Jane and... Loki? We walked over and I immediately asked:

"What's going on?" I eyed Loki, making sure he was really there.

"We are leading Jane away from Asgard to the Dark Realm." Thor replied.

"But the Bifrost..."

"That is why we have Loki. Only he knows the way." 

"And Odin allows this?" Thor and Loki exchange a glance. "You mean... treason?" I grin, and Thor and Loki look surprised at my reaction. "This shall be fun."

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> If you have any questions about this odd flashback, please ask. 
> 
> Credit to Dragoncalledoz, the author of Eliza.


	19. I didn't do it for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Just then, dozens of guards made their way up the stairs and into the corridor, shouting orders and weapons at the ready.

"I'll hold them off. Take her" Sif said, gesturing to Jane.

"Thankyou." Thor replied.

Just as the four of us started walking away, Sif suddenly drew her sword out and held it to Loki's neck.

"Betray him, and I'll kill you." Loki chuckled.

"It's great to see you too, Sif." He gave her a charming grin, and she let her sword out the way, allowing him to follow the three of us. As Loki walked by me, I had to suppress a laugh. 

Thor led us to the ship that the dark elves had accidentally left behind in one of the halls. Volstagg stood outside it, alert.

"I will give you as much time as I can." He said.

"Thankyou, my friend." Thor clutched his hand in a friendly manor then let go and made his way over to the vessel. As Loki walked past, Volstagg shoved his chest, stopping him from following.

"If you even think about betraying him-"

"You'll kill me? Evidently, there will be a line." Loki grinned as Volstagg lowered his hand from his shoulder and let him pass. I snickered to myself at how innocent Loki was acting.

We walked inside the dark ship. Jane sat at the front and me and Loki stood either side of Thor at the control panel near the back. The only light was through a peephole in the ceiling. Thor hesitantly hit random buttons, a confused look on his face. Loki looked at him expectantly.

"I thought you knew how to fly this thing?" He asked, waiting.

"I said how hard can it be?" 

"Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster."

"Shut up, Loki." Thor murmured and I smirked, earning a glare from the other prince.

"You must've missed something."

"I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing." He continued to hit random buttons.

"No, don't hit it, just press it, gently."

"I am pressing it gently!" Thor forcefully pushed the buttons, getting angry. "And It's not working!" He gave them all a good whack, and the panels and screens suddenly shone a bright light blue. Thor let out a triumphant laugh and continued to start up the ship. It let out a rumble, causing its contents to shake as it took off. I nearly lost my balance and so I held on to Thor's shoulder for a second, being sure not to fall over. Loki glared at the two of us as I let go of his bicep and clutched onto the control panel. As Thor drove it through the hall, it took out every single pillar in its way.

"I think you missed a column."

"Shut up!" He shouted as he smashed it through the wall leading to outside.

"Is there any chance you could fly a bit smoother?" I asked as I shook around but kept my grip on the panel.

"Exactly, why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly the better pilot." Loki suggested as Thor wound his way around columns that were keeping the bridge up.

"Is that right? But out of the two of us, who can actually fly?" Suddenly, machine guns started firing at us, causing Thor to duck down closer to the buildings and houses. He seemed to be enjoying himself, as he was making small laughing noises to himself. However he frowned when he caught sight of Jane collapsing.

"Oh dear. Is she dead?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"Jane!"

"I'm ok..." she murmured, waving her hand weakly to Thor to reassure him, though she remained on the floor.

"I'll help her." I offered, making my away around the front of the control panel, not keeping my hands off it. Just as I let go, the ship shook fiercely, sending me falling quickly onto my back. However, just as I was about to collide with the floor, a strong pair of hands caught me and pulled me back up. I turned and saw Loki only inches away from my face, grinning.

"Watch your step." He whispered, and I was too breathless to even reply. He released his hold on me and I kneeled next to Jane, checking if she truly was alright. Only, the next hit sent Loki knocking into the panel, then looking at Thor irritated. The plane had spiralled and cut into a statue.

"Not a word." Thor spoke.

"Now they're following us." Loki informed as a few Asgardian ships started to follow our tail, and started shooting. "Now they're firing at us!"

"Yes, thankyou for the commentary, Loki, it's not at all distracting!" Thor continued to drive the ship in a not-so-careful way until we came to a narrow tunnel in a mountain. Thor only just managed to glide in, cutting a statues head off in the process.

"Well done. You just decapitated your grandfather." As we flew out if the tunnel, I stood, keeping my balance this time, and stood beside Thor as he flew beside the bridge. "You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that! Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us! It's brilliant Thor! It's truly brilliant-!" Thor all of a sudden turned and shoved Loki, sending him out the side of the ship. He let out a manly scream as Thor smirked. I ran to the opening in the wall with my mouth agape. A number of emotions ran through me, one of them, rage.

"Thor!"

"It's alright, Y/N, I-"

"No! It's not alright! How could you do that- ah!" I yelped as Thor pushed me too. I fell off the side and straight toward the navy waters and damp rocks, screaming at the top of my lungs. As I prepared myself for impact and squeezed my eyes closed, I fell onto a solid surface. I let out a groan as I landed painfully onto my left shoulder. My right hand swung to my shoulder, trying to ease the pain, but it didn't work. I slowly blinked my eyes open as I heard an amused chuckle, as well as a large weight suddenly shifting the entire ship from behind me, as if someone had jumped into it from a high height.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." A man spoke. I forced my eyes open and saw Loki next to me, also on the floor and starting to get up. To be honest it was a tempting sight to see Loki in such a vulnerable position. He leant me a hand and I took it. He pulled me up onto my feet and stood a little closer than normal, smirking. 

"Thanks.." I barely whispered. 

"You're welcome, love." He purred then looked at Thor who had appeared and just walked past him, holding Jane and Mjolnir in his hands. He kept hold of my hand, rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. Probably to calm himself, or even me. He gave Thor an irritated yet surprised expression as I inspected our surroundings. We were on another ship that was only just above the water. The Asgardian ships carried on following and shooting at the vessel that we had just jumped, or pushed, out of. Fandral, another of the Warriors Three, stood watching. He winked as he caught sight of me, causing me to smile.

"You lied to me." Loki said as Thor laid the still unconscious Jane down on a seat at the front of ship. "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway." Loki excitedly grinned. 'Finally some fun' I imagined him thinking as he softly let go on my hand and held onto the handle that controlled the ship. I looked to Thor.

"You could warn me next time." I complained and he merely smiled to himself.

"How could I? You refused to listen."

"Yeah, and why was that? I was angry, I thought Loki could've died or something."

"I apologise. I wasn't aware that you had grown to like him so much." He chuckled to himself as I grew red. Although I shouldn't have, I stole a glance from Loki, who looked very proud of himself.

"No, it's not like that-"

Right on time, another Asgardian vessel found us and began shooting. Loki swerved the ship side to side and then up, in order to not get shot.

"Fandral." Thor said.

"Right." He replied and went on to grab a rope laying on the floor, then stood on the edge of the ship. "For Asgard." He jumped off the side, out of sight and onto the ship chasing us.

Loki then steered the ship in the direction of a large Rocky Mountain. He seemed to have no intention of turning back around. I furrowed my brows and looked at him, worried.

"Loki!" Thor warned.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it."

"Are you mad?!"

"Possibly!" Loki noticed my uneasiness as the rocks grew closer, so he held out his hand for me, and I took it and gave it a squeeze. He pulled me over to him and I buried my face into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes tightly. Thor held on to Jane as we braced for impact. The ship smoothly flew into a cranny in the mountain, its sides skidded and sparked against the rocks, creating colours much like the bifrost would. After a few seconds, light enveloped us until it suddenly disappeared and we were in the dark realm. "Ta da."

 

 

 

Before I could even notice that I was exhausted, I had fallen asleep on one of the benches, facing the centre of the ship. Loki sat at the end of the same bench, keeping one of his hands on the handle. He suddenly sighed, making me jump at the new noise. Thankfully, I don't think he noticed.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins." He stated.

"It would consume you." Thor replied simply.

"She's holding up alright. For now."

"She's shown me ways you've never even known."

"Say goodbye."

"Not this day."

"This day, the next. 100 years, it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." He stood.

"And will that satisfy you? You are lucky you've found somebody who will live just as long as you and love you all the same." What? Loki was silent. It's a shame my eyes were closed, I would love to see what his face was saying.

"Satisfaction's not in my nature." He finally spoke.

"Surrender's not in mine."

"What is this 'somebody' you speak of, anyway?" They were silent again, and I could swear I felt a couple of pairs of eyes looking at me. I was surprised they couldn't hear my heart beating in my chest.

"It is clear to me-"

"No. It's not." He spat.

"If you would just listen-"

"Brother. I do not love her. And I never will." I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest. Thor was silent for a moment, then he huffed.

"You two are just alike though so different." Loki scoffed. "You should not conceal your feelings for her Loki, as she does not conceal hers." Loki thought for a moment.

"The son of Odin-"

"No, not just to Odin." I heard Thor stand as well. "You think you alone were loved by mother? You had her tricks but I had her trust."

"Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!"

"What help were you in your cell?"

"Who put me there? WHO PUT ME THERE!"

"You know damn well who. YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO!" I heard Thor grab hold of him and push him onto the side of the ship. "She wouldn't want us to fight."

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked." I could practically feel his smirk coming off of him.

"I wish I could trust you." There was a silence while Thor walked away.

"Trust my rage."

 

 

 

Again, I had fallen back to sleep without realising. I assumed it had been an hour or so when my E/C eyes flickered open to see the two brothers who stood in a deathly silence. I groaned a bit, out of exhaustion, and also to signal that I was awake. They both turned to me. Thor smiled slightly but they still both kept a stern expression, especially Loki.

"Hey.. you both seem a bit.. off. Did you have an argument?" I sat up and stretched. They both exchanged a glance saying 'shall we tell her?' and Loki's saying 'fuck no'.

"Of course not." Thor smiled widely causing me to raise my eyebrows to say 'I know you're lying'. I then look to Loki, who seems to be searching deep into my eyes for something. I glare at him, also looking for something as he holds my gaze.

"Are you sure?" I ask him, but Thor replies instead.

"Of course we're sure." He chuckles. Then I remember the hand cuffs that Odin had put on me to block my powers.

"Oh." I said in realisation, then stood and walked up to Thor. "Do you mind?" Thor shook his head and in a few seconds, the cuffs fell to the floor. I rubbed my wrists, finally feeling free and twirling a piece of blue energy in my palm. Just then, Jane stirred, catching all of our attention. "Jane." Thor spoke but she ignored him and decided to stare off into the distance over the side of the ship. I followed her line of sight, and saw a vessel, much like the one that we had escaped in, only a lot bigger, emerging from the clouds.

"Malekin." Jane whispered.

 

 

 

We left the ship and made our way up the tall mountain that towered over Malekin's vessel. The plan was still fresh in my mind as I kept repeating it in my head. Many of Malekin's soldiers, as well as Malekin, had walked out and onto the flat land, stood in a straight line as we knelt down and watched them.

"Right, you ready?" Thor asked and Jane and I nodded.

"I am." Loki said, then he and Thor stood and walked in front of me and Jane. "You know this plan of your is going to get us killed."

"Yeah, possibly." Loki held out his wrists to Thor to uncuff them. Thor just stared at him.

"You still don't trust me, brother?"

"Would you?" Thor reached out and took the cuffs off with a few clicks. Loki rubbed his hands together.

"No I wouldn't." He slowly and carefully revealed a sharp pointed dagger from behind his back and stabbed it into Thor's stomach. He let out a groan and cringed as he tumbled down the mountain, Loki following.

"Thor!" Jane yelled. Now was time to put on my act.

"Loki!" I shouted and followed them down the tall hill. Thor landed with a rough scrape at the bottom, Loki charging towards him.

"Did you really think I cared about Frigga. About any of you?" He kicked Thor in the face, sending him spinning a few feet away. "All I ever wanted, was you and Odin dead at my feet!" Thor raised his hand to summon Mjolnir. It flew at him from the horizon and nearly reached him before Loki grabbed his wrist and sliced off his hand. Thor screamed out in pain and clutched his wrist. Jane and I ran over to him, only Jane was pulled from behind by Loki. "MALEKIN! I am Loki of Jotunheim. And I bring you a gift!" He shoved Jane onto the dirt in front of Malekin. "I ask of only one thing in return. A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn." The demon-like creature muttered some sort of unknown language into the dark elf's ear. Malekin strode calmly over to Thor who was grunting in pain, making me back away and into position.

"Look at me." He ordered deeply and kicked Thor onto his back. He then raised his white hand, lifting Jane off the ground and into air. A red blood-like substance flooded through her mouth and nostrils giving the impression that the life was being sucked out of her dead black eyes. Malekin eventually jolted his hand sending Jane onto the dusty floor.

"Loki, now!" Thor shouted. Loki flicked his wrist and a green ember shone from his palm, giving Thor his hand back. Mjolnir quickly flew into his clutches while Loki and I ran to Jane and shielded her from Mjolnir's power. Lightning struck the scarlet liquid that was still in the air. After it screeched for a few seconds, it suddenly exploded into a black mist, engulfing all the beings present in a gloomy fog. Small shards of red glistened on the floor, as the smoke whithered away, and very slowly rose off the ground, all joining together once again. It flew to Malekin, going in the same way it came out of Jane, through the mouth and nose. 

Once the work was done he turned around back to his ship. His soldiers glared at us and briskly walked over, ready to attack. Thor already started hitting them harshly with his hammer in order to get to Malekin. The tall warrior turned just before Malekin stepped into the ship and he threw a small glowing sphere. When I realised what it was, it had already chosen its target: Loki. He had pushed Jane out the way and decided to let it get him instead of her. 

"LOKI!" I screamed and sprinted to him, but I feared that I wouldn't get there in time. Just as he was about to get sucked into the portal, Thor zoomed past and grabbed him. They both rolled onto the floor and gave each other a knowing stare, then stood, hammer and dagger at the ready. I sighed in relief at Loki's safety.

Thor hopped back into the air and flew full speed toward the warrior. With just one punch, Thor was send flying to the ground. The demon marched over to the thunderer viciously and began throwing punches, pushing Thor away with its immense strength.

This left me, Loki and six of Malekin's men standing each other down. We gave each other a firm nod and he started slashing his dagger, and I, imploding their brains from the inside and forcing them away with magic. I had lost sight of Thor after a few minutes but when there were only two soldiers remaining, I could see in Loki's eyes that he wanted to go and help Thor, who was being pound almost to death by the demon.

"Go. I've got these ones." I told him.

"Alright." He replied, but lingered on me for a little longer while I fought the rest, before he ran off to save Thor.

As I killed the last one, I heard a scratchy scream of the monster dying. I turned around and grinned when I saw that the demon had been pulled into the 'sphere of death'. I started to walk over as the orange mist disappeared, but at the first few steps, my heart completely stopped and I froze. My mouth fell open as a stared at Loki laying on the floor with Thor beside him, holding him. I seemed to have forgotten how to even function, as my legs wouldn't move at all. I just stood, watching, until something, I don't know what, kicked in and I ran a 'B' line straight to Loki. My knees gave way beneath me as I fell and kneeled next to the black-haired prince, my eyes watering. He shook uncontrollably in shock, and so did I.

"Loki." I called to him.

"I'm sorry-" he panted. "I'm sorry.." my tears began to fall as I realised he was actually going to die, and I couldn't live with that.

"Shhh." I whispered to him and placed my hand shakily on his wound in order to heal it.

"Its alright. I'll tell father what you did here today."

"I didn't do it for him..." Loki's eyes slowly closed and the sadness welled up inside me. I couldn't heal him.

"NOOO!" Thor shouted out, his eyes filled with tears.

"No..please.." I let out a sob, and more. I placed my hands on his chest and cried. "Loki.." I carried on and on but the tears didn't stop. They couldn't stop. 

"We've got to go, Y/N.." Thor spoke as he gazed at the hurricane that was headed our way.

"I-I can't.." I stared into Thor's ocean eyes. "I can't leave him." I stared at his pale, dead face. Thor slowly stood up.

"We have to." He lifted me up onto my feet as I continued to cry. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his strong arms around me. His chin rested on the top of my head and my face in his neck and I sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly cried while writing this :/ but you're in for a surprise in the next chapter. :D


	20. You son of a Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes all over the place so I apologise if it confuses you a bit.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

"Wait." Thor and Jane stopped abruptly.

"Yes?" Thor asked.

"I'm going back to Asgard." I told them as they were about to walk through the portal back onto Midgard.

"But the storm-"

"I'll be fine, Thor." 

"No, it's not safe. I can't let you go alone!"

"I can't stay any longer. I need to go home. Please." He sighed and walked over to me.

"Are you sure? You know how to get back through the portal?" I nodded.

"I do." He wrapped his arms around me as our tears dried. 

"Alright. Be careful."

"You too." 

"I shall meet you there soon." He stated as we pulled away. 

"Yes." I smiled and left the cave, shielding my face with my arms from the thick black fog that dried out my wounds. Little did Thor know, I was using the smoke only to hide my sadness. I trudged up the mountain trying to avoid 'his' body. If I did see it, I was afraid I'll never be able to leave it. 

As I reached the top of the mountain, shivering on my way to the ship, I caught sight of a mysterious figure on it. At first I assumed it could've been Loki, but then remembered reality. For a moment, anger ran through me as I thought of that man, who looked much like one of Odin's soldiers, most likely following us.

"HEY!" I yelled down at him and ran at the ship, fuming. He looked at me rather worried, but also strangely relieved. I hopped onto the ship with my fists clenched ready to attack. "Who the Hel are you?!"

"Now, now. Let's not get aggressive." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Excuse me?!"

"King Odin sent me, my Lady. To see of your whereabouts."

"Did he now? So I assume you're on your way back to Asgard to tell him of the news?"

"Yes."

"Well where is he?" I looked at the floor of the ship around me.

"Who..?" It hurt me to speak his name, too much guilt filled me as I forced myself to say it.

"Loki.." I started tearing up again. "You could at least show a bit of respect and bring his body to bury!" Again, the brown-bearded man looked surprised, then answered.

"I'm afraid the storm... destroyed.. the body." He spoke gently, and my mouth fell open. Suddenly, a vile nausea waved through me, threatening to push out as I then thought of Loki again. With that I turned around to brace myself, panting and crying with my back to the man. "I..." he sounded extremely shocked. "I'm sorry." He whispered. The next few seconds were just a blur as my head suddenly felt clouded and I fell to the floor.

 

 

 

"Y/N..? Y/N." my eyes blinked open and were met with the bright morning sun. Bright red hair showered over me along with a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"E... Enid..?" I almost choked out, Looking around. I lay on my white bed in the servants chambers wearing.... my white nightgown..? 

"You're finally awake!" She kneeled beside me.

"Did you change me?" She shook her head.

"No... it must've been that tall dark guard that brought you in last night..-"

"WHAT? You let a man get me changed?!"

"Oh, no no no, I was asleep! But I saw him walking out earlier this morning.."

"What did he look like?"

"Uhhhhh... brown eyes...he wore the full set of golden armour, helmet, cape and everything. Much like one of the guards." Her eyes sparkled innocently.

"That was the man I saw yesterday..." I began to get up to get ready for work, but Enid halted me hurriedly.

"Oh wait. King Odin wants to see you." I groaned at the thought of dragging myself back into the dull grand hall and having to have a another conversation Odin.

"Do you know why?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer: he wanted to put me in prison, of course, for treason.

"No, but good luck." I gave her an 'are you serious' face and she smiled as I stood and got dressed into my servant's uniform, then walked out the door.

 

 

 

"So... you came." Odin boomed down at me from his throne, supporting himself on his trusty staff, Gungnir, as I stepped towards him.

"I did. Why have you summoned me?" I forced myself not to arrogantly cross my arms.

"I think you know why. Treason." He stated, still barely moving a muscle.

"I thought so." I looked to the floor. "So what's my punishment?" I dreaded the answer that was to come, squeezing my eyes closed as if it would hide me from the serious tension in the room.

"You shall be my personal maid." My head snapped up, my mouth wide open in shock as I glared at the greying king, gob-smacked.

"I... wh-what?" He smirked for a fraction of a second, then seemed to realise his mistake and let his face drop to his usual stern expression. What's he hiding?

"I believe that prison may be too harsh for you, so I thought of how I could worsen your sentence without being too dramatic..."

"But isn't being dramatic your speciality?" I joked, and his eyes shimmered with a certain mischief that could only be seen on one other man I know... I mean, knew.

"You could say that, yes." He nearly chuckled. How had his attitude changed so drastically? "You shall start tomorrow. You are dismissed." Without another word, I leave the grand hall, smirking to myself as Odin had forgotten to put my hand cuffs back on... or had he forgotten?

 

 

2 years later, after Age of Ultron.

 

I stand in Odin's study, dusting the shelves and polishing the marble surfaces. I ponder about the events of the month before. Odin had been understanding enough to let me go down and fight with the Avengers, which is very odd. I had gotten to know him a bit better in the two years of working with him, but I was beginning to grow suspicious. But I was becoming even more suspicious about this Eliza and what she was capable of...

 

 

~FLASHBACK TO ONE MONTH BEFORE, Age of Ultron...~

 

"Y/N!" Thor's voice yelled as the sound of a machine gun shredded my ears. He pulled me by the waist, causing us to fall to the rubbled road behind an abandoned car  
as dozens of bullets kicked up the dirt. I grunted in pain as sharp stones pressed sharply at my skin, nearly drawing blood. As I fell, my half-lidded eyes caught sight of a light blue blur, most likely Pietro, sprinting past. Panic filled me as the thought of Pietro being shot filled my mind. 

I scrabbled up from from the dusty pavement and ran in the same direction the speedster had gone. I arrived just as Pietro was about to take in one hundred bullets from the drone flying above, saving Clint. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I came to a halt a few metres away, knowing that I couldn't save him. Only, just as the bullets were about to reach him, a black shadow formed behind him and out came the silhouette of a metallic woman. But this wasn't just a woman. It was her. Eliza.

She stood and faced the drone, fear and bravery sparkling in her one blue eye. The bullets pierced her in the stomach and she gasped in shock, staggering back. Pietro's eyes open and he also takes a step back in surprise and relief as he turns to see the stranger. My mouth is wide open and I freeze in place. Clint carefully lets go of the boy he had been shielding and ran to Eliza as she fell onto her back. He stops her head from hitting the ground then shouts.

"BUCK!! NAT!! ITS HER!!" With that, Steve, Natasha and Bucky, Steve's best friend, sprint past me and to the girl on the floor. But, before they can reach her, she whispers something.

"You... you didn't see that coming.." Then she vaporises into the shadows.

 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

 

"Y/N." An old voice says behind me. I turn around and Odin stands there. "You are relieved for the night."

"Thankyou, your majesty." I can see that he held back a laugh as I said that. "Is something funny, sir?"

"Oh, no, nothing." I glare at him then walk out of the room, confused.

 

 

I walk into the kitchens which are on the way to the servants rooms, when I see Enid alone at the sink, a mountain of dishes at her side.

"Hey. Do you need me to take over?" I ask her, and she groans in relief.

"Please." She hands me the cloth lazily. "Thanks. I need to catch a few winks.." She trudges through the corridor to our room, leaving me alone in the kitchens. I sigh, raise both my hands and concentrate on the pile of plates next to the sink. They get surrounded in a F/C light, and are finally clean again. I smile in triumph and set the cloth aside. This was one of the only moments in the day that I would get alone, so my eyes well up in sadness, finally letting out my emotions. Just as a tear was about to fall, I hear a step on the floor down the corridor behind me.

"Hello..?" I turn and call out, peering just in time to see a dark green cape billow around the corner at the end of the hall, and my breath hitches. I take a step back and glance in the mirror on the wall to my left, only to be met with a pair of mischievous green eyes in the reflection. I let out a scream and spin around frantically, but nobody is there.

 

The next day...

 

 

I lift the white sheets and watch as they float back onto the mattress, plump Odin's pillows and dust the shelves. When I'm done, I make my way over to his study, but I hear hushed voices on the other side of the door.

"What if it doesn't work? What am I to do then?" A smooth male voice speaks worriedly.

"If you can not retrieve her then we shall go down ourselves!" A scratchy, almost metal, voice screeches. But who is 'her'?

"Very well. I will do as you ask, as long as you keep your promise, Other..." The Other? The leader of the Chitauri? "I am free of your grasp when the job is done."

"Yes, yes.." There is a small 'zap' sound and the voices stop. I hear footsteps striding toward the door so I hurriedly teleport behind a near by pillar. Peeking my head curiously around it, Odin walks out of his study, even though he was clearly not one of the voices. He walks around the corner and I follow, my E/C eyes fixed on his tail. He whispers with a guard down the hall then continues to walk through the back gates to the Bifrost. I try to act as casually as possible as I lag behind the king, trying not to draw attention and slip between the doors in his direction.

I watch behind a cream coloured wall as Odin walks confidently down the Bifrost. He talks with Heimdall for a few seconds at the end then gets transported to Hel knows where. 

I repeat Odin's steps down the bridge until I'm met with Heimdall's serious gaze.

"Lady Y/N."

"Hey, Heimdall." The silence is getting awkward now...

"What is your business here?" 

"Uh, I would like to know where the king has gone." He is silent for a seconds. Sometimes I wonder if he really can see everything.

"And why do you want to know that..?" I quickly think of an excuse and try not to blurt it out.

"..He asked me to keep an eye on him..." Heimdall squints his eyes at me as if trying to decipher whether I was telling the truth or not. 

"He has gone to Midgard."

"Midgard? What is he going to do there?"

"That is the king's business and not mine."

"Alright. Can you take me there?"

"Why would you want to go there?"

"To keep and eye on him..." I can sense his suspicion, then he sighs.

"Very well. But if anyone asks, I didn't let you down."

"...but you're the gatekeeper-"

"Shhh. Just tell them it wasn't me."

"...ok." He smiles then grips onto the sword-like object in the centre of the golden dome. In a few seconds, the familiar swirling of multicoloured lights surround me, and blast me onto Earth.

I roll onto what feels like grass and dirt and grunt at my terrible landing. Squinting my eyes open I'm met with bright sun beams poking their way through tree branches and leaves. A forest? 

I jump onto my feet and see Odin a few meters away, his back to me. I can practically feel his grin radiating off of him, causing me to feel confused.

"I knew you would follow me..." He purrs and I freeze as a wave of green light envelopes him, and is revealed as Loki. He turns smugly around to face me, Gungnir in his hand and grins. My mouth is open in shock and my eyes water as sadness and betrayal run through me, giving me a sick feeling. How is he alive? He died right front of me. 

"Wha-" I'm interrupted by a deep chuckle, and at once, the sadness intensifies into a burning anger as my eyes glow a deep F/C. I walk up to him and he mimics my steps, closing the space between us. To his surprise, I slap him around the cheek, and it leaves a sharp ringing sound in the air. "How could you?!" I shout at him as his slender fingers brush at the pink mark I left on the side of his face, making him smirk.

"It's nice to see you too." He glares at me.

"You son of a bitch." I scowl at him but it only further amuses him.

"Don't you mean 'your majesty'?" He smirks then licks his lips while looking down at me hungrily.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what..?"

"Like that!"

"Like this?" His eyes pierce into mine, his hand slowly snakes to my waist and he leans slowly forward and plants a small, soft kiss onto my lips. But before it can go any further, I shove him, and he staggers back, almost surprised. Almost.

"We trusted you, Loki. Me and Thor." The tears start to fall, and I see his eyes only soften slightly. Then I realise something. "But I think I've learnt my lesson." My eyes harden as I gaze deeper into his eyes. "Don't expect me to ever trust you again." He stares silently, first looking slightly hurt, then it solidifies into no emotion at all, as if he had turned it off. "After what you've done, I won't be surprised if everyone hates you." I spit at him, and he says nothing.

"Very well. This is goodbye then... for now." The same green light covers him and he is gone, leaving me in the middle of nowhere.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh*


	21. I'll be back, my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

I stand in shock for a few moments, trying to comprehend the events that had just happened. I shake away all my thoughts and anger and concentrate on trying to get out of this forest. Turning around, I see that in all directions, there's just trees and grass and trees. 

Remembering all the tree-climbing I did as a little girl, I find a suitable tree and begin to climb. I did slip a couple of times, but I eventually reached the top, poking my head out of the leaves.

What I see is impossible. There is no way that SHIELD can build back an entire city in less than three years. Yet, across the field of trees stands many tall modern buildings and sitting proudly in the middle, Stark Tower. All as if they hadn't been blown up by a missile.

I hop down and navigate my way through the wood. After what feels like ages, I manage to find myself on the edge of the road in New York City, everything back to normal. People rush by on their way to work and cars beep by with no care in the world.

I must look like some sort of Zelda cosplayer to the Midgardians in my dark blue corset, short sleeved brown laced shirt, black trousers and knee high black boots. My H/L H/C hair is down in slight waves.

As I walk down the busy streets towards the tower, I'm given funny looks by passers-by. I try my best to ignore them and march on down the pavement.

I finally reach the lobby of Stark Tower, filled with busy business men and women. Some look as if they want to stop me and ask if I'm in the right place, but I just ignore them. I was in a hurry too.

I step inside the elevator and wait until the doors have closed to go to the Avenger's floor.

"Jar- I mean Friday?" I nearly forgot that Jarvis had been uploaded into Vision.

"Yes, Miss L/N?" She replies.

"Can you take me to the Avenger's lounge please?"

"Of course." I sway a bit as the elevator moves up. As it reaches the right floor, the doors open and I walk through into the lounge, a worried expression on my face.

There on the white sofas are: Tony, Clint, Pepper, Vision, Steve, Bucky, and Bruce. Wanda and Pietro sit at the stools in the kitchen and Natasha is leaning on the counter next to them. They all turn to me from their conversations as I step closer to the group.

"Hey, Arwen." Clint greets, and I stare at him with a confused expression. "Lord of the Rings..?" Again, I stare at him.

"Where's Thor?" I ask them. I thought he would like to know that his brother is back from the dead.

"He's gone to see Jane. He said he would be back soon." Pepper says, and I take a deep breath.

"Hey, I thought you weren't allowed on Earth without the alldaddy's permission?" Tony emphasises.

"That's the thing.. I don't know where the allfather is.." I reply worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks.

"It's.. it's.." I try to form the right words. I couldn't exactly say 'hey guys, Loki has been impersonating Odin for the last two years and is now here to most likely kill you'. So I decide to just spit it out and rush. "Loki's alive..." I force out the words. There's a deafening silence as the Avengers just stare at me like I'm an idiot.

"Hah! Good one!" Tony and Clint share a laugh, and I furrow my brows.

"You don't believe me?!"

"Believe what?" Thor walks out of the elevator, Mjolnir in his grasp. When he sets eyes on me, his mouth falls open. "Y/N, what are you doing here?" I open my mouth to explain, but Tony answers for me.

"She thinks Loki is back." Thor is quiet for a second, unsure of what to say. As well as the other Avengers.

"He is back!"

"Yeah, sorry but you might be going a bit cray cray."

"I'm not!" Anger flows through me for the second time that day, and I can feel my magic about to explode out of my hands. "I saw him!"

"Maybe you were seeing things?" Thor says, and I groan.

"I'm not stupi-!" Just then, the windows smash and clatter onto the floor. I shield my face from the glass using my arms and when it's over, I lower them. Everyone stands up when they see Loki with Gungnir, silently crunching his boots along the floor, closer to us. The Avengers have their mouths agape.

"Hello again, Avengers. Y/N.." He smirks widely and his green eyes twinkle with mischief. This isn't the Loki I used to know...

"Loki.." Thor says with hurt in his tone.

"What do you want?!" Natasha demands.

"I've come to retrieve something from you.."

"Retrieve what?! We don't have anything if yours!" Steve crinkles his face in confusion.

"You may not have it, but you do know where it is. Or shall I say 'she'?"

"Where who is?" Tony asks.

"The Demon Warrior."

"Never heard of her." Steve answers back straight away, causing Loki to chuckle at the soldier's stupidity.

"No, but I'm sure your boyfriend has..." He turns to Bucky who is now stood beside Steve, a knowing expression on his face.

"You will not touch Eliza!" The assassin yells at the god, making his grin rise further.

"Ah, so you do know her? Y/N here knows her too, don't you?" He looks at me and I stare at him in bewilderment.

"How do you know that?" He smirks, then Natasha speaks.

"Eliza? If you lay a hand on her Loki I swear I will slaughter you!" She shouts at him, and it's clear that that was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"I'm sure if you could kill me, you would've already, spider." She makes a small growling sound in the back of her throat as she glares furiously at him.

"We don't know where she is!" Steve almost pleads. "She's a ghost!"

"Yes, but I know you know where to find her.."

"Maybe. But we won't." The two strong men lock eyes, sending silent death threats to each other while grinding their teeth.

"Then I'll just have to make you." Loki sneers and lifts the golden staff, aiming it at the Captain whose eyes widen and I gulp.

Only, the unexpected happens. A familiar black shadow absconds from thin air behind Loki, and through it the shape of a woman. She jumps out, revealing the same white-blonde locks, half-metal skin and piercing grey eyes.

Eliza.

Loki, after hearing of her arrival, spins to face her, only to be met with an evil smirk. He is caught off guard when she raises her hands and uses the shadows to shove him. he's launched backwards across the room and grunts when he crashes onto his back. Everybody looks at Eliza, astonished.

"Eliza..?" I barely whisper to her, and she swivels to bare her teeth. "Elizabeth? It's me, Y/N. You gave me that stellar advice, remember?" She frowns and seems to study me for a second, making a small growling noise, causing me to let out a small squeak. I scan the Avengers' faces, searching for their reactions, then seem to notice Natasha who is staring obliviously at Eliza, looking as if she had let down all her protective barriers as she let her eyes water at the sight of the Demon Warrior. "Why is Natasha staring at you..?" 

She furrows her brows and looks in Nat's direction. For a moment, a mixture of pure happiness and shock is written on her face, then she seems to notice this and harshly locks eyes with Natasha. She glares at her as if she wasn't even standing there. She then turns and nods to Steve who is extremely confused but just nods back anyway. Then she looks to me.

"Увидимся, солнышко." She says cool and calmly and I raise my brows at the new language, a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry, what language is that?" I ask her, and she also looks confused.

"Это английский! Я говорю по английски!" She says then turns to the Avengers, who all but Natasha look confused. She then looks in Loki's direction, who is slowly getting up. "여기에 문제가 온다."

"Isn't that a different language than before?" She makes yet another growling noise and yells:

"I WAS SPEAKING ENGLISH, BITCH!" A take a step back in shock as Tony wolf whistles.

"See, Eliza, that was English." Clint points out stupidly.

"Shut up bird boy!" Me and Eliza shout in unison, making us both blink and stare at each other.

Loki is slowly approaching us, which Eliza notices and curtseys sarcastically, then jumps into a shadow, out of sight.

"You see that?" Loki steps closer so he's about a meter away from me, but I stay where I am. "She's free to go wherever she wants and with all that power!"

"What do you plan to do with her?" I ask him.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." He grins.

"No you won't.."

"No, I won't." His eyes sparkle. "So Stevie, tell me, how are you going to catch the little machine?"

"Excuse me?" Steve asks.

"Catch her, Captain, or else I will be forced to take action."

"We're not catching her, Loki." I glare at him.

"No, not we, they."

"She's ex-HYDRA, like me. I know what she's been through, she's a good person, you can't just use her like that!" Bucky says.

"Oh, but I can."

"Oh, but you won't." 

"James.." Loki grins. "You make me laugh. I will always find her."

"Loki. Stop." I glare at him again and step closer so I'm less than a foot away and my back is to the Avengers.

"Stop what, dearest?" A raise my eyebrows slightly at the name. "Stop trying to take a murderer of the streets? A criminal? A monster? A God so far gone she can't remember her own name?!" I look at him straight in the eyes and say:

"You know, doesn't that sound familiar?! A man cast out by his own father then taken by the dark side?! Chooses to be a murderer- a monster?! Who does that sound like?!" His eyes harden into mine and he waved his hand slightly, a green mist vapouring off his hand. 

"You will not speak of that, Y/N! She can make my plans reality! Our plans!" I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. He silenced me?! "I can finally-" Just then, there's a loud gunshot in the distance, and I swing my head in that direction. "Don't worry about it, Y/N." I look at him again and try to speak but it just wasn't working. He sees how urgently I want to talk so he waves his hand again. "Yes, dear?"

"What do you mean our plans?! Don't you mean the Chitauri's?!" His gaze seems to go serious for a second, and he looks as if he wants to ask me something, but he pushes the matter away.

"Don't worry about it, love." I raise my brows again. "Now Captain. Tell me where to find her."

"And why would I do that?" Steve crosses his arms submissively.

"I don't know, maybe because you need me to leave and I need the little bitch for my own personal agenda."

"Loki!" I speak again.

"Yes? Do I need to repeat myself so all your tiny minds can process this? You give me the girl and I leave you alone."

"It's not that simple." Steve reaches behind his back and grabs his shield.

"Well, simplify it for me then, Captain."

"Ok. How about... you leave now, and we won't kill you?" Loki chuckles then turns to me. He snakes his arm around my waist while smirking and whispers:

"I have to leave you now, but I promise I'll be back, my love." My mouth falls open before he licks his lips and turns back around. "It was nice to talk with you again, Avengers. I will be back, but for now, I'll be on my way." The Avengers get ready to attack but before they can, he steps away then jumps out of the window. I run over and peer down, but just see the busy streets below. We all stare at each other incredulously.

"What. The. Fuck." Bucky says, then seems to get angry. "I won't let him get to Eliza. I'll kill him." I spin towards him and glare.

"No you won't."

"Ok I won't kill him, just brutally maim him."

"That's fine with me." I make my way over to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Thor asks as I walk past him.

"A walk. I need some air."

"Yeah, Y/N go kick some Loki butt!" 

"I will!" I press the button to go to the ground floor, and the doors close.

 

Outside...

 

I wander the streets, not exactly sure what I'm doing. I just needed to breath for a while and clear my clouded mind. I turn a corner on a street that isn't really that busy, so I can have a bit of silence. 

As I walk past a dark, secluded alley, I only just hear a pained whimper. I peer down into the shadows and see a silhouette of a woman, sprawled out on the cold wet floor. I slowly step closer.

"Hello?" I then notice the woman's metal skin and white hair, and run over to her. "Eliza!" I kneel beside her. There is a large red gunshot wound in the centre of her chest, bleeding out. "Stay awake! Keep your eyes open!" I place my hands on her wound to try and heal it as she shakes uncontrollably.

"Natalia... I'm sorry..." she mumbles non coherently as her eyes water.

"I'm not Natalia, I'm Y/N." The hole in her chest isn't healing, and more blood is getting lost, frustrating me. I decide to ask her questions to try and keep her awake. "Were you shot?"

"Nat..." Her eyes are slowly drooping then opening again, a sign that she is going into unconsciousness.

"Stay with me, Ell!" I search for the bullet using my powers. I sense it then try to slowly take it out, when it suddenly lodges and shatters into small individual shards, making Eliza scream out in pain. 

"Shit!" I try to keep her still as I search for the shards, but when I finally manage to find them, they refuse to move, as if they were embedded into her skin. "What the Hel were you shot with?" She whimpers and I decide I need to move her to a more private place to take out the shards, so I place my hands on her shoulders and envelope her in a F/C myst to safely put her to sleep. Much like a coma except I can ask her to wake up and she will. 

She hovers slightly as I think of where to go. It wasn't safe at Stark tower, and obviously not in this alley. I'll need somewhere where nobody will expect us to go, and so they won't look for us there. I think and think until an idea snaps. An apartment?

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh interesting...
> 
> My best friend Dragoncalledoz helped me write this. Go read her amazing fic to find out who the Hel Eliza is.


	22. Sorry about this, Ell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Enjoy.

That night, 2 am...

 

I heave Eliza onto the bed, panting. I may be mentally strong but I still have work to do on my physical strength. I think even if I did have a strong physique, her combination of muscle and metal skin would still be incredibly heavy. But my drowsiness adds on to the fact that I could barely lift her. 

She is still unconscious, thank Odin, wherever he is.

Her blood has almost completely drenched her grey t-shirt, and is now slowly being absorbed by the white bed sheets. To take out the shards of the bullet, I have to cut her shirt down the centre to give me access to the wound, so I pull my dagger from its holster on my upper leg and use it to cut her shirt, folding it to her sides where her scarred, pale arms lay.

Eliza's face has drained incredibly. What used to be slightly flushed, beige skin was now as white as the sheets she lay on, minus the blood staining them. I place two fingers to the side of her neck to check for even the smallest pulse, and thankfully I feel a very slow thudding against my fingers. Even though it's slow, it means she's alive.

I dip the cloth into the bowl of warm water that sits on the red oak nightstand, matching the red oak bookcase opposite the brick wall that the bed was against. I take the now wet cloth and slowly dab and wipe away the blood surrounding the wound, revealing the pink, irritated skin. What surprises me is that the veins around the wound are showing. But they're not blue, like normal. They're black.

I put the now red cloth beside the bowl and reach for the tweezers.

"Ok...." I take a deep breath. "This is the not so fun part.." The tweezers are hovering above the entrance of the gash, my hands are trembling and my breathing is quick. I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead, stressfully. "Sorry about this, Ell." I murmur and start to remove the shards.

 

Two days later, 9am...

 

Standing in my room after getting dressed into just a long blue shirt and black leggings, and tying my hair back in a braid, I hear a shuffle from the room across from mine. Eliza's room. After 48 hours of unconsciousness, she's finally awake. 

I can hear bare feet plodding down the wooden floor boards and into the open plan living room and kitchen. I sneak out of my room, the exit to the right, Eliza's room opposite mine, and the living room to the left, and walk down the hall. I lean on the door frame peering over at Eliza who is standing in the centre on the living room, very much confused.

"Morning sunshine!" I call out to her and she turns around to face me while raising an eyebrow. "I managed to take out the pieces of bullet inside you, and stitched and bandaged you up the best I could but there's still some sort of chemical that's blocking your super-healing. You're going to have to recover the human, old-fashioned way. It'll take a few months, so get comfy!"

 

Later that week....

 

"Is it true that HYDRA were involved in the attack?" A female journalist asks the Avengers in a conference meeting on the TV. I sit on the blue sofa, my legs crossed and my eyes fixed to the light box. Ever since Loki said those words to me, I've been beginning to regret the things I said to him. Maybe what he said was just an act to show me that he doesn't care about what I said? But that wouldn't make sense...

After everything he has done, I don't know if I can ever trust him again.

The Avengers give each other a stern stare. Obviously the woman was picking at a delicate topic. After a few nods, Natasha pulls her microphone closer. "No comment." She speaks calmly into it, and the journalist looks disappointed but also as if she was expecting to hear that. Then, a male in a suit stands and asks:

"What do you plan to do about Loki? If you don't know where him or the girl are, how are you going to catch them?" I furrow my brows. How do the press know about Eliza?

Again, the Avengers stare at each other then Tony opens his mouth. "Like we said before, SHIELD has their best agents searching for both of them. There's not much we can do at the moment, so we're gonna have to sit tight until we get some more information about the issue."

Just then, Eliza collapses onto the sofa next to me, knocking my arm and breaking my concentration. "Sit down properly!" I snap at her. "Didn't they teach you any manners at HYDRA?!" I scold, causing her to square her jaw and glare at me.

I expect her to yell back, due to her hot-headedness, but instead she just asks "Why are you helping me?" I only just notice the tips of her hair were tinted a cyan blue, a sign of anger.

"I couldn't just leave you to die." I say, my eyes not leaving the screen.

"Where's your toy-boy?" She asks and I shoot my head towards her, my mouth open in surprise.

"I don't know.." I whisper.

"Did he give you a speech about splitting up for your own good? Like.." She puts on a deep, manly voice. "'I need to protect you! I won't let my mistakes make you get hurt!' Like that?" I giggle, and she growls at the noise. This makes me laugh even harder.

Somehow, she always knows what I'm thinking. I don't even know how she does it. Just by my facial expressions or my body language, she knows what's troubling me. And at that moment, I was worried for Loki.

"He's going to be fine." She says. "He'll disappear for a few months and then come back in a fabulous wave of melodramatic fabulousness!" I smile and raise an eyebrow at her, then sigh and look back at the TV.

 

 

Around ten or so minutes later, the conference is over and I stand from the sofa. I move my hand toward Ell in a way to comfort her, but she sucks in a breath and flinches away. I stare at her sympathetically then make my way over to the kitchen.

I turn on the tap and fill up a glass, but when I glance over at Eliza, she's gasping for breath and has her hand desperately clutching at her chest. 

"Eliza? Are you ok?" I ask her as I quickly turn off the tap and start making my way over to her. She's balling her hands into fists so hard that her palms are bleeding and she's breathing heavily. She looks over to me, her eyes raging. "Eliza, what is it?! What's the matter?!"

Instead of replying, she jumps off the sofa and swings herself towards me, making us both fall to the floor. She sits on me so I can't move so I grab her wrists in an attempt to restrain her. "Eliza stop! Look at me!" She manages to pull her arms out of my hands then pins me to the floor by my wrists. "Eliza look at me! It's me, Y/N! You've got to snap out of it!" I shout and try to use my powers to pry her off me. Her hands let go and she slowly rises above me, hovering. I snap my fingers causing her to gasp at the flood of memories I forced back into her head, and she falls to the floor.

"Y/..... Y/N..?" She whispers and I pant.

"Are... are you ok?" Her hair is glowing blue.

"I'm.... I'm getting there, Y/N." I start to stand into a kneeling position.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She smirks and my eyes widen as she tackles me to the ground again.

"I'm fine, but if I wasn't, you'd be dead." I raise an eyebrow at her remark.

"Would I, now?" I ask and she nods.

"You need to let me teach you how to defend yourself."

"Of course you do..." I mumble to myself.

"But for now, I say we put on the x-files and have a DVD day while I wonder how you've been paying for out apartment, food and everything we need." She stands, followed by me.

"I can't argue with that."

"So, how are you paying for this place?" I smirk at her.

"Oh, you know, just simple mind control I learnt while in Alfeim. Unfortunately, I only know the basics."

"Well, I know a lot about mind control. Maybe we could help each other."

"Yeah, ok."

"Well hurry up!" I furrow my brows. 

"What?"

"I want to watch the x-files and if you don't hurry up and get snacks I'll start without you!"

"I thought you were a brain-washed assassin for the past 70 years. How the Hel do you have time to watch the x-files?"

"I escaped."

"Clearly." I murmur as I jog to the kitchen and rummage through the cupboards. I pull out: two bags of popcorn, three tubes of Pringles and a pack Oreos, then dump them on the sofa. "Is this enough?"

"No! How could you Y/N!" I freeze.

"What is it?"

"My chilli Doritos!" I run back to the kitchen and grab five bags of Doritos, then throw them at her from across the room. "I am a super soldier with a metabolism five times stronger than yours! I expected six but I'll be ok."

"Well, maybe you could get off your arse and get them yourself!" I shout jokily and she gives me a look as I collapse onto the sofa, smirking, then follows after me. She grabs the remote from the coffee table and puts on Netflix, then the x-files.

"Thanks for getting me out of my... predicament earlier. Even though I nearly killed you." She spoke blankly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"It's fine." It really wasn't fine.

She gives me a strange look as if to say 'I know you're lying', then goes back to the TV. I can't help but think about Loki. What he's doing right now....

"Loki and Y/N sitting in a tree..." I shoot my head towards her smirking face.

"NO."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She chants and I groan. "It's ok, my friend, now quiet, Scully is talking." I only manage to watch for about five seconds before my mind starts to drift back to Loki. No. Stop thinking! I hate him, and I told him that, and I mean it! But do I?

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you'll get some Loki soon!


	23. Daddy cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Enjoy guys.

 

One week later...

 

"ELIZA!" I scream from my room, hands covering my ears at the loud 80s music blaring from the living room. "TURN IT DOWN!" I get no reply at all, so I jump off my bed and stomp down the corridor, trying to block out the sound of 'Daddy Cool'. As I walk in, I see Eliza sprawled out on the sofa, a bottle of alcohol in hand, tapping her foot to the rhythm. I reach out to the stereo and turn down the music, sighing in relief.

"Ell, what have you been drinking?" I ask her while putting my hands on my hips like a frustrated mother.

"Alcohol. Come on join me! It's rude to let a girl drink alone." She slurrs and stands from the sofa, handing me the bottle clumsily. I take it and read the label: Vodka. Of course. A memory flashes in my head of when Clint and Tony dared me to drink an entire pint, I didn't see what the fuss about and drank it anyway, and I laughed at their stunned faces when it didn't affect me at all.

I push that away and say to Eliza "It won't affect me, I'm Asgardian." But I take a swig anyway and hand it back.

"Oh Y/N!" She gasps dramatically, and I give her a look. "Come and dance with me! I want to go out and dance!" I raise my eyebrows.

"Dance?"

"You know? The Charleston, the Waltz, or whatever they call it nowadays?"

"You mean people go out and waltz?"

"Yeah at a bar." I think of the wild yet gracious feasts we have on Asgard, followed by dancing, for a second.

"I don't know... I'm not much of a dancer..."

"I can teach you, Y/N."

"You'll teach me?"

"Of course, I'll always teach you..." I smile lightly.

"Ok, let's go."

"Great."

"What are we gonna wear?"

"Hmmmmm..... dresses." I give her a look to say 'no shit', and she smirks. "You should choose my outfit and I'll choose yours."

"Good idea." We both walk down the hall and give each other a mischievous stare as I go into her room, and she goes into mine, closing the doors behind us. I rummage through her wardrobe until my eyes set on a black flapper dress. If dancing was anything like how it was in the 30s, like what Eliza told me, this dress would be perfect. I also pull out some black heels and black arm bracers.

I walk out of the room and see Eliza waiting outside. I watch her eyes fall on the outfit I picked and she grins. "Just like the 30s." She says, then I look at the navy blue skater dress she picked out for me, along with navy heels and emerald necklace and matching bracelet.

"Perfect." I beam.

After getting dressed, I put my H/C hair into H/L waves. Eliza puts her blonde locks into curls, then pins them up into a messy top bun. "We ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're ready."

 

 

We both stand outside a club, music pulsing from the walls and onto the dark street we stand on. Wild laughs and screams can be heard from within. My brows furrow.

"Is this the right place?" I ask Eliza, who looks just as confused as me.

"It's where it should be. I can remember being here in 1920... oh wait never mind, I wasn't alive then."

"What?" I look to her. If it was possible for this woman to confuse me even more, she just did.

"Never mind! Let's go dancin." We both walk in and halt at the entrance where pure shock is written on our faces. There are young people jumping up and down to the loud modern music, laughing, drinking and spilling alcohol. There's smoke floating off the brightly coloured stage and onto the floor of the dark room. "This is not how I remember it..." Eliza says wearily. 

I can't help but tap my foot to the music, which Eliza notices and laughs. "What are we supposed to do?" I ask her.

"Dance, I think..."

"This is not how we dance on Asgard." She takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor which is flooded with people wildly bouncing up and down, shoving others in the process. She starts doing the same.

"It's not how we danced in the 40s either." I stand there, unsure of what to do as I get pushed a little by other dancers.

"I don't know how to do this..." I glance around at the reckless youngsters. Eliza wraps her arms around my waist, encouraging me to jump along with everyone else, and I eventually give in and dance.

"Isn't this fun?!"

"Yeah!"

"I told you!"

 

 

We dance for a few minutes, and I can't help but smile to myself. I haven't had this much fun in ages. After a while, Eliza shouts to me over the bellowing music. "I need a drink!" I pause for a second and think of how much I want to breath for a minute, so I volunteer to go.

"I'll go get us some." I gesture to the bar closest to us, as there were two, and start to walk away as Eliza nods and turns away to continue dancing. But as I turn toward the bar, I bump into a dark-haired pale woman and gasp. "Sorry!" I blurt out and place my hand tenderly on the the woman's upper arm to show how sorry I was. Only, I'm taken off guard when I gaze into her deep emerald orbs that seem to be cutting into mine, leaving me speechless. Her full lips are curled into an amused smirk, and I know exactly where I've seen her before, I just can't form the words.

"Excuse me." She purrs. Her calm voice is soft yet sharp at the same time, like honey-coated knives, leaving me in shock and surprise and my mouth agape. It was obviously Loki, it's just I had no idea he could change his form into a woman. I have no chance to speak, however, as he- I mean she... no, he, had already started cutting through the crowd, escaping me. I stand there for a couple of seconds trying to comprehend what the Hel just happened. Loki. A woman?

I shake my head and concentrate on getting drinks. I reach the bar and ask the man there for two Hurricanes. He nods and begins to shake them up, and I lean on the bar, stood next to a stool waiting. After a few seconds, Eliza emerges from the crowd, still buzzed by the dancing. "Hey!" She calls out just as the man places our drinks on the bar in front of us.

"Cheers!" I hold up my glass and clink it against hers. I take a sip gingerly, though she chugs hers down, and I watch with interest. She gasps and slams it back down onto the counter, grinning. My attention is then caught by a loud booming laugh coming from the second bar across the room, behind Eliza. What I see makes me make an odd squeaking noise at the back of my throat and place my drink down. 

"What in the underworld was that noise?" She looks at me, my finger pointed across the room in the direction of the Avengers who are probably enjoying a night out, now making their way towards us. Eliza let's out a long, deep, self-loathing sigh as we walk over to the middle of the dance floor, meeting the Avengers half way, all looking quite smug, especially Tony.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Or should I say HYDRA?" Tony smirks, and me and Eliza both role our eyes.

"Nope." Eliza mutters.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them, knowing full well that they have been hunting down both Loki and Eliza this past week. Both of which, are in this club.

"We could say the same for you." Steve counters, a serious expression on his face.

"Nopety nope nope." She murmurs again, then raises her voice so that she is heard by the Avengers. "We were supposed to be having a nice night out!"

"After what you've done, I don't think you can have 'a nice night out'." Wanda cuts in, irritation clear with Pietro at her side. Eliza looks at me, voice low again. 

"I want to die. Kill me now." She begs, then suddenly there's a deep growl and a snarl.

"That can be arranged." A seething assassin jumps through the crowd and in front of Eliza angrily, and she backs up slightly. She's not scared but she's definitely surprised. There's a very clear HYDRA logo on the upper arm of his uniform. 

He draws a dagger and slashes it around, nearly skimming me, but I only just manage to step out the way. He then lifts it high and sends it launching down onto her hand, causing her to groan in pain. She grinds her teeth as she pulls at the assassin's wrist, removing the blade. Meanwhile, everyone in the club are screaming at the top of their lungs, running in a B line straight for the nearest exit. 

In a split second, she swiftly steps closer to the assassin and snaps his neck with a loud 'crack', and he falls limply to the floor. After the atmosphere has calmed a bit, I ask "Who was that?"

"Marco never was a good HYDRA agent, was he James?" She looks over to Bucky who is stood beside Steve.

"You need leave, before you make things worse. We'll handle the police." Bucky orders.

"Come on, let's go." I tug at her shoulder, and she follows me out the door after glaring at Bucky for a couple of tense seconds. Police sirens can be heard from a few blocks away as we step onto the cold streets. A tingly shiver runs up my spine, though what I see across the road, leant on the opposite building with his hands in the pockets of his completely black suit, the shiver in my back is like a sharp knife, cutting through my nerves. My breath hitches in my throat as his sparking green eyes pierce mine, maintaining eye contact. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't look away.

"Y/N?" Eliza's voice snaps me out of the trance, making me shoot my head towards her.

"Y-yeah?" I only just manage to speak.

"Let's go, please, I need to get home."

"Yeah... sure.." as she starts to walk away, I look back across the road, but he is gone.

"Y/N!"

"Sorry!" I run over beside her, and we walk back home.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm interesting...


	24. A strange dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you've seen the RAGNAROK teaser, but it's fucking amazing go watch it.
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos, I love all of you <3
> 
> Enjoy ;)

FLASHBACK: two years before, the beginning of the Age of Ultron.

The Quinjet, near the South African Coast...

 

"Are you sure about this?" Tony crosses his arms in thought, eying Thor, which only annoys me.

"Of course I am, brother Stark." Thor steps closer to him, Mjolnir in his grasp as I watch the scene unfold.

"Loki is dead, how can I still be working with him?!" I snap at Tony, who looks slightly surprised for a second. The Avengers sat down on the benches behind him share judging looks with each other, so I lower my voice slightly. "Sorry." Tony nods in understanding.

"I know that. It's just, you betrayed us. All of us. For some crazy God. We can't just come running back again." Even though I thought Loki was completely not crazy, I decided it wouldn't be best to get on Tony's bad side.

"I know..." I look down to the floor solemnly.

"Trust is something that is earned." 

"Let me prove myself, then. I'll show you that I'm no longer attached to Loki, and I can help. I promise I won't get distracted again." I look up at him, just hoping that he can see how much I want to change and that he will let me be one of them again. His jaw clenches slightly as he eyes me intensely, weighing his options. Steve then appears behind him, throwing a hand onto Tony's shoulder.

"Let's give her another chance, Stark." Steve sends me a small smile, which I return, then Bucky, the new guy, also appears next to Tony.

"Even though we've only just met, I think it would be cool if she stayed.." He says, smirking, then Bruce chimes in.

"I think her powers could be useful.." He rubs his hands together in anticipation. 

"C'mon Tony, she's harmless!" Clint waves his arms around dramatically, and that just leaves Nat. She shrugs as we all look at her, awaiting an answer.

"I guess she could stay." I sigh in relief.

"See?" I look at Tony, who still seems to be thinking.

"Alright fine. You can stick around." I grin at him in excitement, which he can't help but smile back at as Thor wraps an arm around my shoulders, grinning, which I return. Then Steve talks again.

"Looks like we've arrived..." He peers through a small window on the side of the Quinjet, and everyone follows his gaze. A large rusted ship sits in a waterless 300m x 300m pit, covered in dirt and grime and is surrounded by a thick green forest of trees. This is apparently where Ultron is getting his vibranium. Why? That's what we're here to find out. We park the Quinjet carefully, hidden in the tree line and make our way over to the ship, leaving Bruce behind just incase we need him for code green.

 

 

 

"You two can still walk away from this." I only just hear Steve offer Pietro and Wanda as Natasha and I sneak through the long, eery corridors of the boat, somewhere near the rest of the Avengers. Apart from Clint, as he was sneaking around somewhere too.

"Oh, we will." I hear a female say sarcastically.

"I know you've suffered-"

"Ahhhh, hehe, Captain America..." There's Ultron's scratchy robotic voice, echoing through the walls and into my ears. We step silently, waiting for our signal. "God's righteous man... pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor says calmly as we inch closer to where the sounds are coming from.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet."

"Uh huh." Tony interrupts. "What's the vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Just then, I hear a loud crash and the clang of metal against metal down the hall, causing me to tense in the sense of danger. There are small whirring noises that I assume are Tony and Ultron's blasters and suddenly, there are machine guns shooting all around Nat and I. 

A few thug-like men charge at us, swinging their fists around. Natasha kicks one right in the head, and I crush the other's skull against the metal wall with my powers, grinding my teeth. But before we know it, others are coming. Nat swings herself around the next man's neck, kicking another in the face in the process.

Before I can clap for her, however, a blue blur pushes past me, and I gasp as it pulls me along with it, giving me no chance to call out. It squeezes my wrist painfully in order to not let go of me, and rushes down the corridors. Eventually, it halts to a stop, letting go of my arm and sending me flying to the nearest wall with a smash. I go head first into the metal and make a 'yelp' noise as I topple to the ground, bruising my entire body. I groan in pain and blink my eyes open, when I see Pietro standing there with his arms crossed and a devious grin plastered on his stupid face.

I groan even harder as I push myself up onto my feet grouchily. "You again?" I moan. "You're going to regret that you little-"

"Shh." He raises his pointer finger in the air, silencing me. But this only infuriates me in even further. "You don't want to damage that pretty little voice of yours, now do you?"

"Excuse me?" I look at him for a second, then let my anger get the better or me. I clench my fist as hard as I can, digging my nails into my palm as I swing it towards him, but he uses his super speed to catch it before it could hit him. I'm caught dead in my tracks for a second, just staring at him in disbelief as he just smirks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" I send my second fist towards him, and it collides with his face, giving him a nice clean cut on his cheekbone. He takes a small step back, his fingers brushing the mark as I cringe and shake the aching pain out of my knuckles. He looks at the red liquid on the tips of his fingers, as if he hadn't been lucky enough to see the sight of his own blood in years...

I'm taken by surprise as he looks up at me. I'm hypnotised by his bright blue eyes for a second as they lock with mine. But not in a good way. His eyes start to rage as he zooms in front of me and pins me to the wall behind me, hitting my head. "No. You're going to regret it." He says this oddly calmly, sending a confused and scared shiver down my spine.

Before I can reply, there's a sharp pang to the side of my head, and all I can see is red blurring my vision. My head lulls slightly as I feel Pietro let go of my wrists and run off somewhere else to annoy some other poor soul. I start to feel heavy and take a few clumsy steps forward, being sure to stay on my feet.

As my vision clears, I stay still for a second, taking in my surroundings. I'm all of a sudden in the grand golden halls of Asgard, pillars lining the sides of every wall. Everything is tinted a blurry, weak yellow, like some sort of distant memory. One minute I'm on a ship in Africa, the next I'm in Asgard. What is this, some sort of illusion?

I'm snapped away from my thoughts as I hear a child, or two's, laughter, bounding closer. I turn around just to see two wild children run straight for me, but as I raise my arms for protection, they push through me, like I'm some sort of ghost that's not really there.

I watch as the children run away, and it's only when I get a good look at them, that I know who they are. 

They're me and Loki.

I swallow thickly and force back the tears as I watch child Loki running away, further and further, until he can't be seen. "Y/N." A soft, but manly voice calls out to me, and I turn in his direction.

"Loki?" My mouth falls open as he walks over to me.

"Where have you been?"

"...What?" His voice is so kind, it's almost like the child version of him is speaking. Or maybe this was what he was like before... everything. While I was away in Alfeim. But looking into his eyes, there isn't any hate or want, or greed, or torture. He's just a prince with no wounds. 

He smiles gently and innocently, when suddenly he has a hold of my wrists and I'm falling back onto something soft. A bed? My eyes widen in shock as he kneels on top of me and pins me down. All that kindness has been ripped away from him until all that's left is a psychotic evil. His eyes burn with something and there's a mischievous grin on his face.

"Please stop.." I whimper, not to him, but the person who is warping my mind. "This isn't real- ah!" He had dipped down so that his face was in the crook of my neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin while making a low growling noise in the back of his throat and slowly running his hands down my sides to my waist. "Lo- Loki. Stop." As much as I want this to be real, it's not, which just makes the pain even worse, knowing that I'll never be able to have him, never be able to be with him, because he is dead.

I squeeze my eyes closed in frustration, but I suddenly feel Loki disappear. 

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

I open my eyes to see that I'm laying in the palace's courtyard on the lush green grass. Ah. I must be dreaming. Part of me just wants to lay there forever, staring at the cloudless blue sky, but a growl from a girl gets my attention.

I sit up and swivel my head around to try and find the source of the noise, and nearly gasp when I see me. I was a few hundred years old, but on Midgard I would be known as an early teenager. My hands were raised, emitting a F/C glow, but it kept sparking out of control. I was very obviously frustrated.

Then... Loki appeared behind me, not looking much older than my teen self. I'm too far away to hear what they're saying, just quiet murmurs, until I see myself erupt in laughter, clutching at my stomach nearly in pain, all the while Loki can't help but laugh at my reaction. I smile at the memory...

I'm crying. Very slowly and silently letting the tears fall as I see what me and Loki used to be. I realise just how much I love him, and I hate what I said to him. Why on Earth did I say those things to him?! I know deep down that I didn't mean them at all, so why did I say them?! I realise that I don't hate him. I hate the things he did.

I gasp in realisation. If Loki was pretending to be Odin, that means that time when I was eavesdropping on him in his study before we dropped onto Midgard, he was talking to Other, not Odin. He was the voice I heard. Which means that Loki is only after Eliza because the Chitauri want her for something. But for what? Again, Loki is being controlled into doing bad. He doesn't want to do this, he's being forced.

I jump onto my feet, then realise I'm still dreaming and wonder how to wake up. Even if I did wake up, what would I do then? It's not like I can find Loki by myself...

Just then, the two children across the grass vaporise, leaving me alone. At least, I thought I was.

 

 

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

End of Age of Ultron, Avengers facility.

 

 

Standing in this large room, waiting for Thor to take us back to Asgard, I observe the people, or shall I say Avengers, in the room with me: Vision, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, and... ugh.. Pietro. I can't help but role my eyes just at the sight of him, grinning playfully and teasing his sister. He was just lucky that Eliza came to his rescue when he nearly sacrificed himself for Clint. But for that, I do slightly hate him less.

Just as I'm about to walk out and find somewhere else to wait, I hear his voice.

"Hey!" He zooms behind me, and as much pain it causes me, I turn around to face him, crossing my arms and giving him my best poker face. He just grins at my attempt to not look bothered, and laughs slightly. "Y/N, right?"

I nod slightly, still trying to give off the least emotion as possible. "Yes..."

"I'm Pietro." 

"Yeah, unfortunately." I look off to the side, avoiding eye contact, but he only laughs again. Gosh, this guy is confusing. Only the other day, he was practically trying to kill me.

"Don't be like that." I raise my eyebrows at him as if to say 'are you serious?' "No hard feelings, okay?" His features soften slightly, a sign that he is actually being serious. This makes me visibly relax, and smile lightly, letting down my guard. I nod again.

"Yeah, okay. But you still owe me for throwing me into that wall." I point to his chest, but he just smirks.

"What about when you punched me in the face?" Oh yeah. I forgot about that... He notices my silence of remembrance, and smirks even wider.

"Okay. That means we're even. Got it?" I poke his chest, which only amuses him.

"Da, of course." He waves his hands around, and I squint my eyes at him dangerously.

"Good." I lower my hand and walk out the door.

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit odd. I admit it was a bit all over the place.
> 
> Also, let me know what you think of Y/N and Pietro's growing friendship.


	25. A deer caught in the head lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I love all of you!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!-_

I groan as I practically punch the, what Midgardians call, clock of alarms. What a stupid device they have created. Why would you want to wake up to such an irritating and repetitive noise? Idiots.

I throw the duvet aside and swing my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. I contemplate for a second as my droopy eyes threaten to close. _No. Get up. This is for Eliza. This is for the apartment. You can do this._

I stand slowly and cringe at my aching muscles and twingey joints then let out a sigh. My bare feet pad along the wooden floor boards and over to the wardrobe where the dark green uniform hangs. As my E/C eyes cast over it, dread fills me.

I sigh again as I pull it off the hanger and dress myself out of my pyjamas, and into the shirt and black trousers. I pull a brush through my hair and tie it back into a messy bun, then put on some black and white trainers. 

_It is time._

I open the door very, _very_ slowly, as not to make a single sound and wake Eliza. I tip toe, out of my room, past Eliza's door and to the exit. I reach out to the last door handle I'll have to pull, about to escape when I hear someone clear their throat, causing me to freeze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Where are you going..?" I peer over my shoulder, and Eliza is stood outside her room, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. "And what the hell are you wearing?" Because of the angle I'm stood at, she can't see the logo on the front of my shirt, so I try my best to keep it covered.

"Just.. out."

"No, no, no, what's that on the front of your shirt?" She points from down the hall to the area on my front that's she can't see, but somehow, just somehow, she always knows.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I-" She gasps and grins playfully, then lowers her pointed finger.

"Have... have you got a job?" My eyes widen in panic. I promised myself I wouldn't let her know...

"No!" I swing open the door, but Eliza had read my mind already and bound over, slamming the door shut and leaning on it, giving me no chance to get out. She narrows her eyes, then lowers them to where my hand is covering the logo underneath my collar. I'm already beaten.

She pulls my wrist away, but I twist away from her uncomfortably.  
"Let me see!" She shrieks, and I sigh.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I glare at her, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Promise..." 

"Okay..." I take a deep breath, then face her so she can see the yellow logo. From where she's standing, it looks like she's choking on trying not to laugh, she's snorting and covering her mouth, her eyes watering.

"Subway?!" She chokes out.

"Shhhh. It's only temporary until I can work out all the money business!"

"I thought you were mind controlling?"

"I was, and I still will, it's just, it's very draining on my powers. I'm not strong enough to do it every day."

"Right, ok." She chuckles. "Have fun, I'm going in the shower." She walks off, laughing to herself while I leave. I jog down the many flights of stairs, and go out onto the streets through the lobby... to Subway.

 

 

 

LOKI'S POV

 

 

I keep telling myself I don't like her. What I said to her in the tower was just a silly little lie to confuse her. That is all it was...

"Are you ready, frost giant?" The Other hisses, watching me expectantly. It disgusts me. Having to do all his dirty work for him. I know my reputation couldn't get any worse, but I still wanted a chance to... change. As much as it hurts me to say. This is a silly way to get revenge on the Avengers for not co-operating, but, it wasn't up to me unfortunately.

"I am." I reply calmly, but with dread, turning to him and the many Chitauri. Time to put on my mask. The Other reaches out to a lever and pulls it, ripping open a hole in space leading to the bright blue skies of Midgard. The Chitauri are already racing through it on their vessels, raving havoc on what I guessed was New York. I take a deep breath and jump onto the back of one myself, flying through the tear in the sky and gripping onto the side. Im greeted with tall apartment buildings and busy roads, that are already being blown up and destroyed. I know, deja vu, right?

The craft that I'm on lowers onto a quiet street, that to get to by foot, you have to go through a wide, dark, damp alley. I jump off the back of the air craft, and it flies off to cause more wreckage. I stare up at the apartment building, which consists of crumbly red brick and old chipped windows. Fascinating for a place that Y/N would choose to live...

I turn to look around the towering buildings, and see the Quinjet flying into many Chitauri with no care at all. They shoot the awful creatures, and they crash down limply onto the road. _Those monsters deserve it._

The Quinjet parks into the alley, only just slotting in so that nobody could get in or out. This leaves around 100 metres of concrete for whatever fight that was about to happen. I watch curiously as the door opens, and the Avengers walk out. Many of them I don't recognise. There are of course: Thor, Man of Iron, Captain Rogers, Black Spider- I mean Black Widow, Hawkman, and Hulk. There's also a man with a silver metal arm and a dark man with red mechanical wings stood beside Rogers, and a woman wearing a red leather jacket stood by a man with white hair. Lastly, a red man with a yellow gem on his forehead standing next to Tony. Interesting...

I stand my ground, Chitauri flooding the streets and clinging onto their air crafts that zoom around the buildings, ignoring only us. I grip onto Gungnir, smirking at the fact Odin is probably rotting in dirty cell right this second, where he belongs. 

"Loki." Clint starts. "I'd say it's nice to see you again, but it's really not." Pfff. Pathetic. I grin at him.

"Who taught you that joke, your cattle?" Clint's face falters for a second in wonder of how I knew of his precious little farm.

"No, Steve's super hot boyfriend who has a sniper aimed at your head." I look to the man with the metal arm, and now, he is indeed aiming at me. But it'll take more than that to frighten me. The man holding the sniper looks at Clint for a second, then to Steve, winking. Steve blushes and looks down, making me role my eyes.

"Stop flirting and hand over Y/N and Elizabeth." I speak monotonously, and Clint furrows his brows.

"What?" He asks. "We haven't seen them since Christmas. Tony, was it Christmas?" He turns to the man of Iron.

"We saw them last week, smartass." 

"Oh, right.." I'm starting to grow bored. All I wanted to do is jump in, grab Eliza and Y/N, then jump out and hand the assassin over to the Other, like he wanted and what he asked me to do. It would've been that simple if these idiots hadn't have gotten in my way.

"I know you haven't got them, but you _have_ been keeping surveillance on them since they went into hiding."

"Oi!" Someone yells from behind me, and I hear them marching closer. I turn lazily and see Eliza, her eyes raging. She's wearing a fluffy dressing gown, slippers, and a towel wrapped around her head. An amusing sight.

"Ah, maybe you will know where the little elf is?" I spread my arms wide, now happy that one female was checked off my list.

"You complete and utter idiotic moronic wanker!" She bellows, now in front of me.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me! I'm having a bad day already!" She opens up the top of her dressing gown, revealing a very infected and poorly stitched bullet wound.

"Do I look like I care?" I give her my famous poker face, and she scowls.

"I have been shot and Y/N has to work at bloody Subway all because we want a normal fucking life that lasts longer than a week! But you idiots won't let us do that!" She screams in my face, but I don't even flinch.

"Your problems do not trouble me, Midgardian. Your lives will never be normal again." She tenses her jaw, then clenches her fists in order to concentrate, on what I believe are her powers. The ground vibrates slightly, and it's only now that I'm interested in what she can do. A second later, black smoke is emerging from her hands and an extremely high pitched screeching is bounced off every single wall in the city, an awful piercing scream. Hundreds of them, all exactly the same. Some of the Avengers cover their ears, and some, as well as me, just cringe and try to block it out. I watch as some nearby Chitauri writhe around in pain, holding their heads to try to make it stop, but it doesn't. Then, they all crumble into a black ash-like powder and are absorbed by the shadows. Every single one of them. I couldn't express the joy that ran through me now, but I would later. But then it hit me. Is the Other dead too?

"No. HYDRA made sure of that." She relaxes a little, panting slightly and her hands untensing.

"Exactly-ah!" She pulls my horns, bringing my face closer to hers dangerously. I make a deep noise at the back of my throat in anger as I grip onto her wrists, but don't pull them off just yet. "Get off me, wench." I growl.

"Listen here, your _highness_. I ain't got time for your games. I could kill you if I wanted to but for some God forsaken reason, Y/N actually likes you. So I spare your miserable life, but leave. Me. Alone! Stop being a selfish dick and actually think about your actions!" I narrow my eyes at her. Oh, if only she knew why I was actually doing this.

"You're the one who came down from your high horse and spat in my face, and you want _me_ to leave _you_ alone? Get off me and I may spare your life, whore." I yank her wrists off my beloved helmet and use the momentum to push her away by her arms, and she takes a step back, glaring and flaring her nostrils. "And since when was this your business, you _quim_?"

She raises her eyebrows and narrows her eyes at me. "Quim?"

"I don't remember having to ask your permission to set foot on this realm." Suddenly her eyes turn completely black, taking me by surprise slightly.

"You know I own this land." Her voice deepens, even deeper than a man, as if somebody were using her as their puppet. She extends her arm and forms a dagger from the shadows, the black object slowly colouring into a blade. "I am Elizabeth Katherine Andromeda Solace and I am Hades! Goddess of the underworld and you are nothing compared to me!" She was engulfed in pure raging black flames, but it didn't bother her at all. Then she immediately gasps and staggers, eyes widened and a bit shocked. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise I would've maimed you." Her voice is back to normal.

I stand there for a second, shocked. "I don't think I'd let that happen."

"I'm a lot older and stronger than you, hotshot. My vessel may be just a young woman but she is deadly." _Isn't everyone here deadly?_

I smirk at her. She isn't the strangest thing I've ever seen.. "I must say, you have a lot of surprises, don't you? But back to the point... where is Y/N?"

"I am her protector. Not that she needs protecting, but she is at work." I scoff.

"Work? Why would she need to work?" She turns around and starts murmuring odd things to herself, fiddling with her hands nervously. I sigh, exasperated. "Stop flailing, woman, and tell me where she is!" She spins around to face me.

"She works at Subway." She speaks bluntly and I furrow my brows. I don't know if I'll ever understand these Midgardian terms.

"Sub... way?"

"Yes, its in Brazil, now shoo I've got a date with Italy and this really hot Italian girl." I step away from her, accepting her strangeness.

"I will leave you to that..." I turn to the Avengers. "As this, what you call, woman, lacks the brain cells, will you please tell me where to find Y/N?"

"As if we would tell you, reindeer games." Tony throws back.

"Oh, look whose calling me?!" Eliza shouts so I can hear her, a strange device in her hand. I spin toward her.

"A call?" I ask.

"Yes, a call!.... Hello darling..." she pulls the box to her ear, listening for something. "...No no no! I've started my, um... period! Yeah, that's it, we need more food, I ate it all!" I raise an eyebrow at her, but she just swats me away. "....Come on, Y/N, please, I'm dying! I feel like crying and just collapsing, oh, please!.... Wait, sorry, the phone-I-bre-ing-up-" She pulls the device down and presses a button in relief. She then notices me staring at her. "What? I had to protect her from you!"

"Protect her from me?!" I rage. "What have I ever done to wrong her?!"

"Jesus, do you want me to make a list? We would be here for hours!"

"I have done everything I have done with reason. Have you never even thought that I did those things to keep her away from me?! Because even I believe she is safer that way!"

"If you are then you're doing a shit job at it! Because she keeps coming back to you, and you keep going back to her! Honestly, she deserves better than a washed up prince who manipulates her and only cares about her when he wants something!" She screams as I feel the anger radiating off me. She has no right. "Boo hoo, my name is Loki and I'm tired of getting locked up! Y/N love me, please help me!" I clench my jaw and glare at her, the bitch.

"I have never manipulated her! I lo-!" _No. I dont. I can't say that. I know I can't say that! Not ever._ I swallow and block away that emotion. If I ever feel it again, I know I'll only get heartbroken again. "For once you may be right about something, but I would never hurt her."

"Is that why you threw her into the sky?" She scoffs. "You can't love her, you don't deserve to love her, you pathetic little boy... Loki, you've already hurt her."

"Yes, to keep her away from me!" Before I can get even more infuriated, I teleport myself away from the scene, somewhere nearby and dark. I take a few deep breathes to just forget. I throw Gungnir, and don't even bother to watch where it lands, but after I throw it, I don't hear it land at all. There's just silence. I furrow my brows and click my fingers, and a light snaps on. Gungnir had landed on a bed. I'm in a bedroom?

 

 

Y/N's POV

 

I run down the pavement, dodging random chunks of rock and rubble. I leave for barely an hour, and already Eliza has gotten into trouble. Well, I don't know that, but Hel knows what she would do if Chitauri invaded her home.

As I get closer to the block of apartments, I see the Quinjet above, flying toward Avengers tower. Have they been here? I run through the alley and into the building, through the lobby and up the flights of stairs then whip out my keys. The door unlocks with a click, and I burst in. "Eliza?!" All the lights are off except for one. My bedroom light? "Eliza?" I walk into my room, but nobody is there...

I stand in the centre of the room and look around. Everything seems normal... but something's off. I can sense something... no, never mind. Accepting that it's probably just my imagination, I sigh and get back to finding Eliza. I turn around back to the door, but my heart jumps into my throat as a scream in shock.

"Loki?!" I shout out. He is prone to appearing out of nowhere and scaring the day lights out of me. He smirks. "You've got to stop doing that.." I hold my hand to my chest to steady my breathing, and he starts to step closer.

"I'm sorry... you were always so jumpy, weren't you?" He's now about a metre away from me, and I smile at the warm memory.

"I was." I chuckle, then we're left in an odd silence of him glaring into my eyes and me trying to avoid his, averting mine to the floor. 

"Why do you not look at me?" He says rather hurt, and I shoot my eyes up, mostly in shock. Is this the right time to tell him?

After a few seconds of cluelessness, I say "You make me nervous." He laughs through his nose and takes a step closer so he's a foot away. I mean, he did blow up the city twice.

"Do I?" He then positions his face an inch away from mine, and I feel his warm breath on my nose and my cheeks grow red. "Does this make you nervous?" I feel his cold hands slowly skim mine, sending cool shivers up my arms.

"Y-Yes..." I breath out, and he grins, amused. "Just.. one thing."

"Anything.." He whispers huskily. As much as I didn't want to ruin the moment, I had to.

"Where's Eliza?" After an awkward second, he sighs, quite exasperated.

"Why?" He steps away, making me feel guilty. I was sort of enjoying it.

"We're supposed to be looking after each other." I look down again, to his chest. He chooses his next words for a few seconds, then answers.

"She is with the Avengers." At least he didn't say 'your precious Avengers'. That's a start. I squint my eyes at him, slightly suspicious.

"Why..?" He visibly clenches his jaw.

"I payed her a little visit..."

"You what?"

"Only a little one."

"So you just waltzed in and tried to kill her?"

"No, of course not! They took her to examine her wound, not because I hurt her!" He raises his hands in surrender, so I choose to believe him.

"Hmm... what do you need her for?"

"As I said before, if I told you I'd have to kill you." He smirks.

"Right." I look to the floor again, debating whether I should ask him this next question.

"I know what you're going to ask." I look back up at him, intrigued.

"Oh, do you?" I raise my eyebrows.

" 'Why are you here?' " I open my mouth, but no words come out. "I need your help. That's why." He says, and my mouth falls open in shock. Since when does he need help? As I'm going to reply, he interrupts. "If you don't want to, you are free to continue on with your boring little life in this apartment, but if you do, pack some things and meet me in the place the last time you saw me at ten. Do you remember where?" I scrunch my eyebrows together in thought. The last time I saw him, I was dreaming, but it obviously couldn't be there.

"Stark tower?" He smirks, as if I had given him the wrong answer.

"You'll figure it out."

"Wait, but that was-"

"may I see you tonight. Have a nice night, Y/N." he grabs my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles, then disappears in a green mist.

 

 

That night, around quarter to ten...

 

 

I spin around as I hear the lock click and the door open, revealing Eliza.  
She walks in and stares at me after closing the door behind her. "You're leaving?" She says while eying the one bag I decided to take with me.

"I'm sorry.. I'm.." Should I tell her I'm leaving with Loki? If I did, she would hate me forever, surely. I can't tell her. "I'm going to find Loki." I lie. She looks taken aback for a second, not even upset, then she looks like she understands and smiles lightly.

"Actually, I... I was thinking of leaving too.." I stare at her in shock, pausing what I am doing, and she decides to elaborate. "I'm tired of running, Y/N. I'm going to find HYDRA, and slaughter them all for what they've done to me." She seethes, and she scares me slightly. After a second, I reply.

"Good luck."

"You too." I hesitate slightly, then reach forward toward her and wrap my arms around her torso. She stands there awkwardly for a second, then wraps her arms around me. I hope this isn't the last time I see her...

 

 

A few minutes later, on the street..

 

 

After saying my farewells to Eliza, I made my way to... well, I don't know. The last time I saw Loki? It was Stark tower, but he said it wasn't there...

I readjust the bad slung onto my back and bite my bottom lip in thought. _think, think, think._ The last time I saw him... I rummage through my memories when suddenly it hits me. _The club_

I jog down the pavement for a few minutes until the club comes into view down the shadowy street, and I sigh, now getting slightly chilly. I stand at the exact wall where I saw Loki leaning against and I look around, puzzled. Nobody is here.

Starting to get a bit edgy, a sharp shiver runs up my spine, and I have a feeling I already know who it is. I turn around and see Loki looking more smug than ever. Of course.

"So, you found the place." He says casually.

"It wasn't easy. I didn't even think I saw you here." He raises his eyebrows, and I explain. "I thought I was seeing things that night." He grins.

"You were."

"...What?"

"What you saw was an illusion of me. I was trying to find you so desperately that I must have accidentally projected myself into your life."

"Oh..You were a woman.." He snorts.

"Yes, I can do that too."

"Before we run away together, is there anything else I should know?"

"Not at the moment, but all in good time."

"Great." I step closer to him. "What's to happen now, my lord?"

"Come with me, my lady, and I'll show you.." His eyes shimmer with mischief as he reaches for my hand and pulls me closer toward him, and our noses almost touch.

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o


	26. The Prince, the Ant and the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos, I love them!!
> 
> Enjoy!

I wake up to the morning sun shining uncomfortably in my unfocused eyes. I blink them open and squint at my surroundings, when I remember what happened the night before. I sit up and swing my legs over the double bed and stand up, giving my body a few seconds to adjust to the new weight on my legs. I pad across the cold room (the temperature probably to Loki's liking) and walk into the bathroom, stretching. I glance at myself in the mirror, and see my H/L tangled hair, sleepy eyes and white night gown that I found in the draws. Again, more Loki's style.

I walk back out and make my way over to the bedroom door and open it, peaking my head out curiously. Everything is quiet, not a person in sight. Maybe Loki has gone off the idea of enslaving people. I step outside my room on my search for Loki and find myself at the top of some grand stairs. I nervously step down them and look around. This place reminds me of a mini Stark Mansion: joined kitchen and living room with Odin knows (But does he know?) how many extra rooms, and very spacious.

As I'm gazing around in awe, wearing only a nighty in some sort of 'lobby' I hear someone clear their throat behind me, so I turn around and see Loki in more casual clothes than I'm used to seeing him in. He wears a dark green shirt with black pyjama trousers, and his hair is a lot messier than usual, with black strands falling lazily around his pale face. I find myself gazing over at him, my mouth wide open as he stares back, doing the same. We had never seen each other in such vulnerable positions before. Not even when we were children.

I break the silence and force my eyes away from his body- I mean his attire. "This place is amazing." He takes a few seconds to reply, as if he were also having trouble snapping his eyes away.

"Yes, I agree."

"How have SHIELD not found us yet?"

"I've put a cloaking spell on the building. Anyone who sets sight on it will just turn away and lose interest." He steps closer and after thinking, I reply.

"Loki."

"Yes."

"Honestly. What do you need me for?" His jaw clenches slightly and his eyes harden as he avoids eye contact.

"I-"

"No more lying. Please, I need to know." After a second, he sighs in defeat.

"Alright. You know of the Other, yes?"

"Yes." I have a feeling I know where this is going..

"Well..."

_"I want him dead."_

My eyes widen, not only at the fact that he's going to kill the Other, but that he said that without moving his lips at all. "How did you-"

_"You haven't forgotten who you're talking to, have you?"_ He raises an eyebrow and smirks. I realise he's probably speaking like this because we don't know who could be watching.

I gasp. "I never knew you could do that!" I grin playfully. "Oh yeah, sorry. Carry on."

_"In order to kill the Other, I need..."_

I wait for him to finish, but he doesn't, so I usher him to carry on. "Yes..?"

"I need Eliza." He says out loud, and I furrow my brows.

"Wait. What?"

"Her powers-"

"Wait, so, that's why I'm here? You're going to use me to get Eliza?"

"No-"

"You know, she's not that fond of you, I doubt she would help you." I speak without thinking, too caught up in the anger.

"I know, that's why I need your help."

"Why would I put Eliza through the torture of helping _you_?" My words were laced with more venom than I intended, his face falls sadly for a second, which sends a pang of guilt right through me. I'm such an idiot. "I'm sorry." I murmur after remembering the visions that Loki had showed me before we had... accidentally fallen into my bed on top of each other, the night of the Christmas party. "He and Thanos... tortured you."

"Yes.."

"I see now. I'm sorry." I step closer to him and close the distance, wrapping my arms around his tall slender body in a soft hug. He's taken a bit by surprise, before slowly doing the same. "I'll help you." My quiet voice is muffled slightly in his shirt.

"Thank you."

 

 

*Loki's POV*

 

 

There's a slight pain in my chest as I feel her arms tighten around me. I hate to lie to her. _No. This isn't lying, just merely twisting the truth._ She doesn't need to know what I plan to do with Eliza, she'll only hate me if I told her. And I know she will when she finds out.

Yes, I do need Eliza to assist me in killing the Other, but I know she won't co-operate, even with Y/N's influence. Which is why I'm going to do what I've got to do. Even if I lose Y/N's trust while doing it.

 

 

*Y/N's POV*

 

After getting dressed in some dark jeans, long navy blue shirt and leaving my hair down, me and Loki are sat in his sitting room, discussing matters over tea.

"Now, before we decide on how we'll find Eliza, can you tell me what you plan to do about _The Other_?" I whisper the last part, being safe just in case someone was listening in.

_"Well, the Other thinks I'm on Midgard to get Eliza so I can hand her over to him, for some of his pathetic plans, but really, I'm going to get her for my own reasons. You're also welcome to help."_ He tells me while sipping his tea.

"Ah, I see. So where do we start?" I cross my legs on the plump sofa, taking a sip of my tea.

"Do you know where she's headed?" Loki asks.

"Yes, she's going to hunt down HYDRA."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They're dotted all over the world, but she's most likely headed to the nearest one first."

"Ah. But I take it you don't know where that is." I shake my head. "Perhaps you could ask the Captain and the Soldier? I believe they have experience working with HYDRA." I gulp the rest of my tea down quickly and shoot up, Loki watching me. "I shall go and ask them." I run off and out the front door.

 

 

 

I teleported myself to Avengers tower and arrived outside the building. But as soon as I arrived, I noticed that my hands were slightly heated. "Hey..." I held my palms in front of me. They looked completely normal, except for the odd orange embers that were glowing off of them. I shook them and tried my best to ignore it.

I walked in and to the elevator, pushing the button for the right floor. My hands were getting even hotter, so I blew on them in an attempt to cool them down, but it did nothing.

I heard a beep as I stepped through into the living area, my hands now felt like they were on fire but I just payed no attention. As the heat started to crawl up my arms and flush my face, I tried my best to fan myself. I was greeted with Wanda, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Nat and Clint, all of them socialising on the white sofas. "Hey guys." I called out, and was met with a chorus of hellos and heys.

My hands were now so hot, they were stinging, and, I guess it showed when a certain Russian speedster zoomed in front of my face, making me gasp. "Is everything alright, printsessa?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit warm."

"Oh..." He looks at me sympathetically as the back of his hand raises to my forehead to take my temperature. But as he made contact, he drew away hissing and wincing, clenching his drawn fist. "Shit!" He curses, and I watch while staring back down at my hands.

"Are you okay?" I tilt my head and grin while he grits his teeth.

"Just great." He holds up his red hand, which is still sizzling painfully.

"Really, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" 

" _Well, that's not very nice, is it?_ " I pause and furrow my brows at the new voice that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Was that you?" I ask Pietro, and he gives me a confused face.

"What?" He asks even though I don't reply, but instead watch suspiciously.

" _No. It was me_." It comes again, and I turn my head around in search of the noise, but can't find it's source.

"Where are you?" I start to panic as I earn amused looks from the Avengers.

" _I'm your conscience_."

"My conscience is male?"

" _Uh.. yeah._ "

"C'mon Scott, that's enough now." Clint smirks, and just after he speaks, there's a small sound behind me. I turn and yelp at the man that definitely wasn't there before, and he smiles. He's wearing an odd red and black suit.

"Hey. I'm Scott." He gives me a grin and I try my best to smile, but I remain confused.

"Y/N." I say before he sits with the Avengers, still grinning. "Hey, uh, how did you..?"

"Oh, I'm Antman."

"Uh.." I give him a confused face.

"I can get really small."

"Oh, cool, is that a power?"

"Nah, unfortunately. I use this suit." He gestures to the thing he's wearing, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Wow, that's... really..." I suddenly get a wave of dizziness and I find myself swaying, the heat had gone to my brain leaving me with a throbbing headache. Just as I feel I'm going to faint, Tony and a man in odd clothing come around the corner, mid conversation. We make eye contact for barely a second before I'm on the floor, everything black.

 

 

 

I gasp and shoot up, expecting to be in the Tower, but... in the house of Odin. Shimmering golden pillars surround me, as well as the floor I'm lying on. I'm in a quiet corridor, nobody in sight. "What the.." I murmur and stand slowly, looking around frantically. How in the Nine did I get here? The only thing I can hear is very faint but many voices, like there's a large crowd somewhere nearby, maybe down the corridors.

I start to make my way to the voices, if anyone knows how I got here, it would be them. But, just as I'm rounding the corner, somebody pushes past, nearly knocking me over. "Hey." I call out to the blur who seemed to be in a hurry and look at them just as they turn to face me, and my heart nearly stops. "Loki..?" I whisper, and he gives me a confused yet concerned face.

I take him in. His black hair which is so much shorter than it is now, but still quite long, his kind sparkling but mischievous eyes, and his innocent smile. My legs are having trouble keeping me up. I don't know where I am, and I don't know how I got here, but... he is not the Loki I know.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.." He says ever so softly, as if he could snap me in half if he said the wrong thing. My mouth is wide open, and I'm so shocked that I didn't even think to reply to him. "Are you hurt..?" He asks, and I snap my attention back.

"N-no, I'm fine, thank you. Your majesty. It was me who wasn't looking where they were going." I turn my head down, in a bow but also so he doesn't recognise me. I wouldn't expect him to, but last time all it took was for me to remind him that I'm from Alfeim, and that was enough for him to catch on.

"That's good to hear." He analyses me for a second, then wearily asks "Do I know you?" It takes all my energy to not snap my head back up and run up to him and hug him so dearly. I so desperately wanted to say 'yes yes yes!' but I knew I couldn't.

"Uh, no, my Prince, I don't believe we've met before." I keep my head down, fiddling with my fingers.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asks, noticing my shy state. Again, he was right. If only he knew how nervous he made me, whenever I was around him my heart couldn't stop pounding in my chest. Even if it was him from the Nine knows when.

"No, of course not, my Lord." He smirks slightly, probably because he can sense a lie from across the nine realms.

"Very well. I believe you're here for the coronation, is that right?" At this, I swing my head up to look at him. The coronation? Thor's coronation? The one I would've died to see but was trapped with my hideous family a realm away? As much as I would absolutely love to go, I know I can't. But now I knew somehow, just somehow, I went back in time.

"Um yes." I blurt out. If I had said no, surely he would have thought I was snooping, and I can't have that.

"Well then. I'll show you the way." He turns and starts walking in the direction of the loud voices, and I start to follow behind him when the same dizziness floods back again, more forcefully this time, blurring my vision and making my feet stumble. I fall to the floor, eyes squeezed shut, groaning. I sort of see Loki turn back around to me and running over, before it all goes dark again.

 

 

*Tony's POV*

 

 

I had invited Doctor Stephen Strange to discuss the attack and the damage caused by Reindeer games. Apparently, he had some sort of device that could alter time, and we thought that that would be perfect for restoring the city to all its glory. We were rounding the corner into the common room when we caught sight of Y/N, but just as our eyes lay on her, she collapsed.

"Y/N!" Thor calls out and rushes to her side, but just as he does, she vanishes in an orange mist.

"Fascinating..." Doctor Strange mutters, then peers down at the Eye of Agotto, or whatever it's called. He holds it up, and Bruce briskly walks over, glaring at it in both curiosity and worry. The green eye is glowing furiously.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" I ask him.

"It has never done this before." He examines it, then walks over to the spot where Y/N collapsed, next to Thor who is now stood worried. "Stand back." He says, then lifts up his hands. Some strange (ha ha) green intricate shapes appear in front of him, and he moves his hands around slowly. They tremble slightly, but he remains in focus. 

Suddenly, something in the air shifts, and Y/N is back on the floor, but transparent. After a few more seconds, her full form is back.

 

 

*Y/N's POV*

 

 

My eyes snap open and I sit up in one swift move. I look up and see a man standing in front of me, his hands held up, controlling some sort of green patterns. This is the same man I saw before it all went black.

"Ah, you're back." He says, and the patterns disappear. He holds his hand out for me, and I take it, pulling myself up. Apparently, I had cooled down.

"Uh, who are you?" I ask, wanting to be polite but also wanting to get straight to the point.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. Your friend here," He gestures to Tony, "was just asking for my help."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Y/N."

"Pleasure." He spins around to face Tony, about to finish talking when I interrupt.

"Wait, hang on, don't any of you know what the Hel just happened?" I ask the Avengers in the room, and they all look clueless. But when I look to the Doctor, he looks the complete opposite. He very slowly turns to face me again, a slightly guilty expression on his face.

"Yes..." He says, and I cross my arms.

"Yes?"

"I don't have full control over the Eye of Agamotto... yet."

"What's that?"

"This device here." He gestures to the strange eye around his neck. "It can alter time." I draw in a sharp breath, remembering Loki and showing the Doctor that's probably exactly what happened. "Do you know where you were?" He asks, and I steal a glance toward Thor.

"Y-yes... but it doesn't matter." I shake my head and look down.

"Very well." He says. "My apologies for the confusion. I'll try to stay in focus in the future." I give him a small smile, and he leaves again with Tony.

 

 

 

 

"Steeeeeevvvvvve..?" I drawl, falling onto the sofa next to the Captain and the Winter Soldier. They were both stuck in conversation, and had gone quiet for a minute so I took that as my chance.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell me where the nearest HYDRA base is?" I see them both go tense. Very tense, especially Bucky. His jaw clenched and he balled his hands into fists, taking slow deep breaths.

"Why do you want to know that?" Steve asks after a few seconds, and I try my best to come up with something.

"Uh, Bruce said that that's where we're headed next." I lie, praying that he'll buy it.

"Right, well, I don't know straight from memory, but I know we store all our location information on the hard drives in the lab."

"Great." I nod and stand up, and as I'm walking away, Steve shouts out.

"Maybe you could remind Bruce that he's the one that put all the info on the computers."

 

 

 

 

I sneak into the lab, which is empty. I see all sorts of strange parts and wires connected to other things on the tables, things that I definitely don't understand. Tools cover every desk, along with an unfinished gadget to pair with it. I make my way over to the computers that are at the back of the room and pull a swivel chair along with me, pushing it over to the table and sitting down.

I turn on the computer and, to my disappointment, I'm met with the log in window. I can't say I didn't expect it, but, it's going to take more than that to stop me. Hel knows how many lines of defence Tony has on his computers.

I place my hand on top of the monitor and close my eyes in concentration. I feel the energy inside me flow through my hand and into the computer, sending sparks flying out of it until it completely crashes then pops onto Tony's desktop. I smile triumphantly as I start to search through his files, one by one.

About 10 minutes of snooping and filtering through files had passed and I didn't find one piece of important information. Until, after while, I find a file named 'HYDRA locs'. Clicking on it, I'm met with tens of base locations, all varying from the biggest to the furthest away.

I find that the closest to New York is Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, so I pull out the memory stick from my back pocket and plug it into the computer. A small bar appears on the screen, slowly filling up until it's no longer empty. After it completely fills, I pull the memory stick out and turn-

"What are you doing?" I yelp as Pietro towers over me, his hands folded behind his back suspiciously. Crap.

"What? Nothing."

"HYDRA?" I mentally punch myself in the face. Of course Pietro doesn't really like HYDRA that much after Ultron. I draw in a breath and realise there isn't really any way of getting out of this.

"Listen, you have to promise-" His hand reaches for mine in a blur and swiftly pulls the memory stick from me, then holds it up away from my reach. 

"Tell me why, and you'll get it back." I growl as I lean my hand on his shoulder to try and snatch it away, but it doesn't work.

"No."

"Fine, then." He zooms to the door at the other side of the room, smirking. "If you want it, come and get it." He runs out of the lab, and I follow him angrily into the corridors.

As I run after him, he stops momentarily to tease me and let me catch up, before he goes off into the living room. I follow, and it seems to be empty as I have a quick glance around. He stops at the side of the sofa, holding up the memory stick again for me to see. "Tell. Me."

"No." Using my powers, I push him back, making him topple backwards over the arm of the sofa. He groans as he lands roughly on the cushions, and I run over to him.

I jump over the arm and on top of him to keep him down, making him grunt out again. While he was distracted, I got my chance to swipe the stick from his grasp, grinning. We linger for a second, until he says "Listen, I know you love me, but shouldn't we take this slow first?" He smirks as a blush grows on my cheeks, before I punch his chest and climb off of him. "Really though." He says while standing up. "What is it for?" 

I sigh. "It's top secret."

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe


	27. We have a heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was quoted from the oh-so-fabulous Captain Jack Sparrow, to celebrate the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean movie coming out. It was absolutely amazing, although a certain event did leave me wanting to cry (but doesn't every movie?). If you haven't seen it yet, or any of the films, I definitely recommend watching them right now! *whispering* You can watch them on 123movies.
> 
> This chapter came a little late, so I apologise for that! Enjoy!

"Loki..?" I call out, stepping into our secret house. It's only now that I notice that this house has more of a Victorian fashion to it, it sort of reminds me of the mansion in Crimson Peak, a film that Tony and Clint made me watch. Now that I recall, Thomas Sharpe does look a lot like Loki. 

I'm met with complete silence, slowly walking closer in. I didn't remember Loki saying that he'd be gone once I got back, but, he is full of surprises. Although, most of the lights were still on. When I'm about to call out a second time, I hear a small squeak coming from the living room, so I swivel my head in that direction, unknown of what to expect.

A slender black cat slinks in from the empty room, squinting its sparkling green eyes at me. My mouth falls open, surprise showing in my features. "Hey." I kneel down hesitantly as it pats closer. It lets out a meow as it rubs its head against my hand, softly purring. "How did you get in here?" I stroke it softly as it blinks. "You're cute, aren't you? You remind me of someone.." It looks up at me in recognition. It indeed does look a lot like Loki, but it can't be him, that's impossible, right?

It pulls away and starts to run up the stairs, only turning to see if I'm following. I straighten up and jog after it as it leads me through the old corridors, to Loki's room. How on Earth did it get in here? As we arrive, we see that his room door is surprisingly slightly ajar. Knowing Loki he would probably close and lock his door as well as magicing some sort of extra charm just to be safe. Strange...

The cat walks in, rubbing its body against the door in the process. "No, don't go in there." I take a step forward, concerned for its well-being, and it turns around and meows. "We can't go in, Loki will kill me." The cat just stares at me plainly, as if saying 'are you serious?'. We have a silent staring contest for Odin knows how long until I sigh loudly. "Fine. Lead the way." It makes a small chirping sound while trotting into Loki's room and jumping up onto his bed.

I hold my breath as it carelessly lies down on Loki's black sheets, making itself comfortable while kneading it's paws into the bed. "You really shouldn't be doing that.." I think of how Loki would react if he saw an animal on his bed, let alone in his room, or even in his house. My eyes then drift out the window above the bed. His curtains aren't drawn, revealing the dark night sky and the bright city of New York in the distance. I wonder what the Avengers are doing right now... and Eliza. I catch sight of many Asgardian spell books planted around his room, all written in that same language (Asgardian) I usually have trouble reading, due to my poor raising in Alfeim. As well as lots of books, there's an odd container of black powder in a tiny glass jar, opened and sat on his dresser beside his bed.

The cat meows again, expectantly. "What..?" I ask. It stands up and reaches its paw towards the jar, as if wanting to hold it. But before I know it, it's fallen off the edge and all spilt onto the carpet, staining the fibres. "No!" I kneel down quickly and hastily try to scoop up the dust back into the jar, but as much as I tried, it wouldn't work. I start to panic, standing back up again. As I peer down at my hands, I quietly gasp, as they have turned as black as Loki's hair. The cat takes interest in this, again rubbing its face into my hand, covering itself with the powder -not that it would show very clearly against its dark fur- then sniffing my hand. This was a mistake, as it recoiled and let out a soft yet sudden sneeze. 

I chuckle quietly, but still silently worry for when Loki would return, and kill me. I turn my back to the cat as it recovers, searching for something to clean my hands with. As my eyes scan the room, absentmindedly flickering back to the cat, I scream. "Loki!!!" I spin to face the door, my back to him. I hear him chuckle for a second, while I blush. In the millisecond that I had laid eyes on him, I saw that he was wearing nothing but his lace-up underwear. " _Please_ cover yourself." I plead and hear him laugh again.

"As you wish." I hear faint shuffling for a few seconds, and then it stops.

"Are you decent?" I ask.

"Yes." I turn back around hesitantly to face him and sigh in relief, then sit on the bed next to him. All he had done was cover a small portion of his body with the duvet, smirking.

"Um..." I start, and he looks to me.

"Yes?"

"You... you were a cat." He takes a sharp breath in.

"Yes, yes I was." He nods vaguely.

"How?" He clears his throat.

"I was doing a spell to find... someone, and I must have done it wrong somehow." He answers vaguely and I raise a suspicious eyebrow. It's not very like Loki to, when it comes to spells, make mistakes.

"Well, you were a very cute cat." I grin, brushing off the sceptical feeling, and he returns it. "Well, I guess-" I then stand up off the bed to make my way toward the door, but I feel him pull me back down by my hand next to him. As I make impact with the bed, I feel his lips softly brush mine. His hand slowly goes to my cheek, brushing my jaw line with his thumb and his other hand goes to my waist. I'm taken by surprise at first, but then move my hands to his shoulder and the side of his neck. I can't help but think this kiss is different from all the others. This one is softer, and more gentle, while the others were more rough and urgent.

I feel him grow more impatient, so he pushes me down on the bed and moves his pelvis in between my legs, running his hands down my sides while kissing me. Every touch sends shivers through me, like electricity. The feeling of just a few layers of fabric between us just makes me insane.

I wrap my legs around his hips, then push off with all my strength so we roll over and switch positions. He looks surprised at first, but then smirks and continues to kiss with me on top of him. He places his hands on my hips while making a possessive growing noise in the back of his throat. After a while, we roll over again and he gets a firm hold of my wrists, pinning them down on the bed and revealing my clothed chest. His kiss slowly trails down to my jaw, then neck. He teasingly nips and sucks at the sensitive skin, making me gasp, which makes him form a proud smirk. He goes down to my collar bone, his hands falling down too, to either side of my chest, only just skimming my breasts.

He bites and licks the flesh just below my collar bone, but suddenly pauses then stops and retracts, glaring deep into my eyes as if he was questioning what he was doing -possibly regretting- which creates a nauseous feeling deep in my stomach. His pupils have dilated, so much so that there's barely any green left in them. I assume mine are the same. His black hair is wild and messy, falling around his slightly blushed face. He is slightly breathless, as his chest rises and falls quite quickly, as well as mine. "What is it?" My worried voice is just above a whisper, but I know he heard me. However, he didn't answer, just climbed off the bed and strode nervously out the door without another look behind him.

I'm left complete and utterly confused, just contemplating for a minute. What had come over him? What would bother him that much that he would just... stop? I cautiously stand up off the bed and walk out the room and back down the corridor toward the main entrance. Peaking through the stair banister, I see Loki in the sitting room, looking immensely stressed. I knew that he was most likely being tracked down by SHIELD, but could it be that bad that he couldn't tell me?

 

 

Loki's POV

 

I have to control myself. No more getting attached, from now on I need to keep my distance. Every time I look in her innocent E/C eyes I can't help but feel a pang of pain in my chest, for I know that very soon she would hate me with all of her being. I run my hands through my hair. Why did love have to be this complicated? Was it even love? I know I keep asking myself this, but wouldn't it just be easier if I didn't feel anything? I _have_ to stay away. For her own good, not mine.

 

 

Y/N's POV

 

I step down the old wooden stairs and walk into the living room, Loki has his back to me, but I can still read him by the way his back is hunched and his fists are clenched. "What do you want?" He asks harshly without turning to look at me, which feels as if he just stabbed me in the heart.

"I got the memory stick." I say quietly, worried. He takes a sharp breath in and straightens his back, composing himself. He then turns around to face me with his hand stuck out expectantly. I dig into my back pocket and pull out the stick, then place it into his outstretched hand. Without a word, he walks out of the room and down another corridor, me trailing behind him.

We end up in another room, similar to a library, but with very few books and a couple of computers. Instead of sitting down, Loki stands above a computer and plugs in the memory stick. The screen lights up and a small green bar appears, slowly filling up. I take this time to talk about what had just happened. I know the smart thing to do would just be to let him have his own space and figure it out in his own time, but who really does the smart thing?

"Are you okay?" I ask, standing next to him and leaning on the table. Probably the worst question to ask. Well done, Y/N. His eyes stay fixed on the screen, refusing to look at all in my direction.

"I'm _fine_." He hisses, and I try my best not to take it personally. I bite my lip nervously. I had no idea how to bring it up. It had always been tricky to get Loki to open up, but I don't blame him at all. His entire life he had been forced to conceal his feelings to stay out of trouble and just to cause less fuss. Being in his brother's shadow had made him keep quiet about his feelings, and if on the rare occasion he did express them, they would just be brushed away by his father who was more interested in Thor. And because of that, he finds it easier to just have no emotion at all to get through everything.

"I know something is bothering you." I lean forward more to get a better look at his face, and possibly urge him to look at mine. "Why won't you tell me?" He takes a long sigh, as if irritated.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"What?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Y/N."

"Can you please just tell me?"

"No."

"Is it about the Other?"

"No."

"SHIELD?"

"No."

"Odin?"

" _No_." He spits, which urges me to stop. What could be so bad that he wouldn't want to tell me? I thought we had been getting closer, I mean, we're in hiding together, surely he could just tell me what was bothering him.

There's a small beep from the monitor, which catches both of our attention. The green bar is full, and after clicking 'Ok' dozens of files pop up about the Avengers, their past lives, SHIELD, and what we need: HYDRA.

Loki pulls up an entire map of the States, all that I am not familiar with. Small symbols show where both SHIELD and HYDRA bases are, ones that are taken down or still in the running, and some are labelled with question marks to show that they're unsure if there are any there.

"We're here." Loki points to New York in the North-East. A small distance away from the coast sits a large 'A' for the Avengers. Then his finger slides down to a small red dot, one of the nearest red dots to our area. "This is where we're going. Harrisburg, Pennsylvania."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at first light. Pack a bag and get some sleep, it'll take at least three days to get there on the road."

After filling a rucksack with a few essential things (clothes, food etc) I headed to bed, trying my best to forget about the events of earlier that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	28. The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long! So much writer's block!

AN: I have never been to New York, or even America, so I don't know what the area around the city is like. I know it's not at all likely that there's a 'countryside' next to one of the busiest cities on the planet, but I'm from England so just role with it ;)

 

 

In just a few quick seconds, I had gotten up, brushed my hair and teeth, slung my bag over my shoulder and met Loki downstairs. He wears his usual black, green and gold leathers, and I wear my usual short blue dress, brown corset and matching brown trousers.  
"You took your time." He declares as I walk over to him, standing by the large oak front doors. I sigh and smirk at him. It seems his mood had brightened just the tiniest bit over night.  
"I'm going to miss this place.." I declare as I look over at the creaky wooden staircase, the stylish rooms, the two-story ceiling and dirty aged windows. There was something warm and comforting about the whole place, even if appearances looked cold and worn down from the outside.  
"We're coming back." He claimed, but sounded like he was more hoping than informing.  
"Yes." I say. He places his hand on the small of my back and leads me outside, when cold gust of wind blasts through the doors, but Loki keeps them steady. When we're both outside, he slams the doors closed, locks them, and starts to walk down the side of the building, placing the key in a hidden pocket with me following beside him. "Do you know the way?" I ask him.  
"Of course I do." He says plainly, with no emotion. "I have cast a simple location spell." He refuses to look at me.  
"You know, having feelings isn't a bad thing." I inquire, causing him to look down at me briefly, then stops walking when we near a garage. "They're there for a reason." _To hurt you. To make you weak._ He thought as he swung the garage door open, pushing it up as far as it would go. Inside sits a large dark grey R.V. _Not suspicious at all, is it?_ "If you would just open your mind a bit more, maybe you would understand that." I cross my arms.  
He scoffs as he walks over to the driver's side, and I over to the passenger's side. "You think me small-minded?" He raises his eyebrows in disbelief.  
"Even open-minded people can be small-minded sometimes." I pull on the handle and place myself in the car, he does the same.  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"Exactly." I say, and he furrows his brows. "Wait, you can drive?"  
He smirks. "Another thing I taught myself." He places his hands on the wheel almost proudly, which amuses me. As he starts the engine and pulls out of the garage,  
I stand up and walk into the small room that makes up most of the R.V, clutching onto the side of the passenger seat for balance. On the right is a small table with some comfy seats surrounding three out of four sides. At the back is a door which I assume leads to a small bathroom, and on the left is a long bench that is made out of the same material as the seats surrounding the table, except, this one has... chains.  
"Loki?"  
"Yes, dear- I mean Y/N."  
"Why are there chains fastened to the wall above the seat?" I observe him as he tenses his jaw for a second and clenches his fists around the wheel as we drive down an empty road, no houses nearby.  
"They're just in case Eliza doesn't... comply."  
"You're going to chain her down?"  
"No, it's just in case."  
"But she will comply, that's why I'm here."  
"I know.. it's just for if something goes wrong."  
"But...okay..." I finally give in and sit back down next to him, suddenly skeptical about this whole ordeal. _Why would it go wrong?_  
"Y/N, I promise you. No harm will come to Eliza." He glances at me, honesty in his eyes.  
"I... okay." I look over at him. "Thank you." He swallows thickly and averts his eyes back to the road.  
Eliza's POV  
I wipe the sweat from my forehead, some deep crimson blood smearing off with it. Rage completely conquers my being, I'm blinded by my own fury. As another HYDRA agent charges toward me, I cock my pistol up again and shoot him square in the head. He immediately goes limp and falls to the floor, with the dozens of other bloody and mangled agents. _They call themselves agents. I will kill them all for what they've done to me._  
I hear one run up behind me, so as I hear him draw close, I slam my elbow back into his nose, then spin and shoot him in the gut. He grunts as he falls to the floor, left to bleed out while spluttering blood like a fucking baby.  
Suddenly, as the man's whimpers halt, there's silence. They're all dead... so soon? Did I really not notice the time pass? _Ha_. I scoff to myself cruelly. That was easier than I thought it would be. I swiftly step over numerous corpses in the direction of the control room, my heeled black boots crunching against broken glass and sticking to drying blood coating the floor like red paint.  
As I walk in, I'm met with a few beeping machines and sirens that had been so quiet and didn't even notice them until now. Or maybe they were so loud they rang my ears out?  
In one motion, I confront the computers and cancel the all the S.O.S calls. The beeping and flashing stops, leaving me in silence. I click the record button, and a picture of me pops up on the screen.  
"Hello all you HYDRA _gits_." I hiss, glaring straight into the monitor camera. "I'm coming for you all-"  
"Is that really a good idea?"  
I swivel at the new voice behind me, and there stands the man himself, Captain America.  
Two days later...  
Y/N's POV  
Loki travels down a dusty lane in the centre of an abandoned forest. We both sit in silence. Our rendezvous left us in a bit of a state.  
"We're here." He says, which causes me to snap back into reality.  
"Where is it..?" My eyes poke about in between all the trees and bushes, unable to see a base of any kind, when it suddenly appears in a clearing. A large but flat grey metallic building, most probably consists underground, sits quietly in the woods, where the van squeaks to a halt. We sit silently for a few seconds, pondering on what was about to happen. We honestly had no idea.  
He opens his door and gets out, and I follow, both walking cautiously to what looks like the make door. It is extremely eerie, no noise comes from the vault.  
"It reminds me of _The Hole_." I point out absent mindedly as we stare at the door, deciding what to do.  
"The what?"  
"The Hole. It's a horror film about some young Midgardians who decide to stay over night in a bunker like this, but..." I swallow, remembering the graphic images. "They end up killing each other just because one of the girls hid the key so she could bond with the man she wanted to court with. They end up going _insane_." He looks at me incredulously, he brows deeply knitting together. "Natasha made me watch it with the Avengers..." I look down at the bloody yet warm memory, remembering my friends. Or old friends. Friends no more after what I have done.  
"I must say, Midgardians are interestingly creative when it come to their _movies_." He remarks as he reaches forward hesitantly toward the door, giving the handle a tug. It takes a few seconds to give, but when it does we are blasted in the face by a smell that could knock out a Frost giant. I take a few steps back, hand covering my mouth and retching. The smell of at least a dozen corpses fills our noses and refuses to leave, remaining like a stubborn barnacle. Loki covers his nose with the back of his hand, cringing slightly, but then lowers it, ignoring the smell.  
He starts to walk forward, seeing that there's a dark staircase leading downwards.  
"You're going down there?!" I exclaim, walking to stand next to him.  
"How else are we going to find Eliza?" I'm silent for a second, but then nod.  
"Hold my hand."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the short chapter! Next one will be longer!


	29. We can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's some naughty stuff in this chapter, if you know what I mean ;) So if you don't like that or are sensitive to it, you can skip to the end. I'm going to tell you, it was so fun writing this chapter, but I'm not going to spoil anything else!

"I'm sorry?" Loki stares at me incredulously, surprised, which makes the heat go to my cheeks.  
"Please... can you hold my hand?" I look down, embarrassed. Of course he wouldn't want to hold my hand...  
I'm taken by surprise when I feel a cool hand envelope around mine, sending a warm tingling through my body. I look up to see that he is looking at me softly, with sympathy in his eyes. I give him a small smile, and he leads us down the stairs. I try to ignore the foul stench of the decomposing HYDRA agents as we draw nearer to them.

When we reach the bottom, we see dozens of corpses, some littered across the floor and some hunched against the wall, all bloody and some missing limbs. I take a shaky breath and avert my gaze. Yes I have killed, and I'm not proud of it, but I don't think I can ever get used to mass-murder. Loki leads me over them, avoiding touching them even with my feet. I knew Eliza was angry but _this_? I didn't think she was being serious when she said she wanted to kill _all_ of them.

We stop in the middle of the corridor, away from most bodies, when I notice a door. Letting go of Loki's hand briefly I walk over to it and give it a yank. Nothing. I give it another, but it doesn't budge. Then Loki comes up behind me, and I step out the way for him to give it a shove, and it opens pretty much straight away. He gives me a 'I beat you' face, then cracks his shit-eating grin that makes me want to both kiss him and punch him.

We walk in to an empty control room, which happens to have zero bodies. Computers and panels cover an entire wall, lights bleeping and flickering. We step closer and notice on one of the monitors, there's a small flashing symbol. Out of curiosity, I click on it, and a picture of Eliza pops up. '"Hello all you HYDRA _gits_ "' She spits at the camera. She always knew how to make an introduction, didn't she? '"I'm coming for you all-"' Just then, Steve marches into the room behind her, looking flustered and rushed.

'"I don't think that's good idea."' He insists, then brings his hand to his intercom. '"I found her. I'm bringing her up.'"

'"Are you?"' Eliza crosses her arms stubbornly. '"I don't think so."'

'" Eliza, we-"'

'"I'm sorry Stevie, I'm not coming with you.'"

'"It's-"'

'"Steve! Can I not just kill a hell of a lot of HYDRA agents without being hunted down and taken away by a bunch of Power rangers?!"'

Steve stiffly brings his hand back up to his ear. '"Warning: May be hostile."'

'"You think!? Just get out of my way, I'm going."' She moves to leave, but Steve steps in her way. '"Do you want to die?"'

'"It's about code ivy.'" At this, Eliza pauses, then slowly turns toward the camera, her face speckled with blood and emotionless. Her hand raises, and the screen turns black. She ended the video.

Code ivy? I look to Loki, who looks to be deep in thought, so I don't interrupt him. One hand is confidently rested on his leathered hip, and the other is straightly pointed and tapping at his bottom lip in concentration. Just staring at him causes a heat to go to my face, and another area I would prefer not to mention. After a few seconds he speaks, his eyes flickering back up to mine, causing me to avert mine away in embarrassment. "She is with the Avengers." He states plainly, and I nod. "That means getting to her will be a lot more trickier than we thought."

"Well, not really. You could send me to Avengers tower to get her." He sighs, as if I'm not using my brain. Why? I don't know. The whole point of bringing me with him was to get Eliza in the quickest and most easy way possible, and for nobody to get hurt. So when I make just one suggestion, that could really work, he brushes me aside.

"It's not that simple, Y/N." He lowers the hand on his hip and holds the bridge of his nose. I pause. What does he mean? Yes it is. It literally is that simple.

"What? But I just said-"

"That won't work."

"But how do you know?"

"It just won't!" He raises his voice, silencing me. 

"But it will work! Unless there's something about the plan you're not telling me..?" At this point, I honestly don't care if he is stressed or not. Why does he always feel the need to patronise me? I'm trying to help! That is why I'm here! He looks at me, almost guiltily, then spins and walks away. I follow behind him, confused and curious. "Is there something you're not telling me?!"

"Just drop it!" He shouts while stepping over bodies hastily, trying to get out of this hell hole. The tension in the room had gone from zero to one hundred in just a matter of seconds. I was scratching to get out of this metal container. I know, I sort of sound like Bruce when I say that, but it's the truth.

As Loki nears the stairs, a faint noise catches my attention and I freeze. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ I turn toward the door it's coming from, a different door, and I open it. Inside is a room, one just like the control room, but with less lights and computers. There are cupboards everywhere, most likely containing weapons and supplies. "Loki?" I call him to get his attention as I walk toward a computer that's flashing words in red too far away to read.

"Come on, Y/N!" I hear his exasperated voice in the corridor, then his irritated face appears around the door when he doesn't hear a reply. "What's taking so long?" When his eyes set on the computer, his brows furrow and he comes to stand next to me. As he focuses on the screen, his eyes widen and his hand latches onto my arm like a vice. "RUN!" He retreats like a scared cat and pulls me along as he shoots out the door and to the control room. His fingers dig hard into my skin, surely leaving bruises. He pushes open the door and instead of hiding in the room, he kneels us down in the hidden cranny between the open door and the wall. _Ah, I see. Because we're in such a small space, the effect of the explosion will have less of an impact on us. Wait. The explosion?_ I suddenly realise what's going to happen, and the worry probably shows quite clearly as Loki notices and wraps his arms around me, burying my head into his chest and covering my ears.

The seconds feel like minutes as I cling to him for dear life, not even noticing that I'm hyperventilating. I even question myself if this is happening- 

CRASH! 

The vault door jolts itself into us, but Loki holds onto it, keeping it as close to us as possible. Smoke crawls it's way into my eyes, even though they're closed. I hear rubble and dirt dislodge and get propelled towards walls and the floor, creating a heavy pattering sound, like rain. My eyes are clamped shut in fear of seeing the explosion. _What you can't see, can't hurt you._

As the the mist dies down, and all that's left is silence, I slowly lift my face to meet Loki's, which is only half an inch away from mine. My breath is taken away when I see him. He actually looks scared. His eyes are wide and innocent, like when I saw him on Thor's coronation day. Young. His pupils are dilated and his breathing is heavy. His hands claw my back in fear and shock, and I do the same to him. There's a warm feeling in my stomach, one that I can't describe. It's like... fuzzy... 

Before I can process it, Loki's face comes even closer to mine, and he plants a small kiss on my lips, causing a shiver to run up my spine. Before it can escalate though, he draws away, irritating me. _That's all you're going to give me?!_ At first I'm shocked, but then I want more. As his head retreats, my lips follow him, and giving him no place to go, he's forced to kiss me again. It seems he's taken off guard at my eagerness, but he just smirks. To my surprise, he pushes me down onto the floor which is covered with dust and crumbly rubble, causing me to gasp. But as my mouth opens, he covers it with his own and darts his tongue across my lips. His hands explore my sensitive body, and eventually rest on my hips, positioning himself between my legs. 

Loki's POV 

I rest myself between her lovely thighs, grabbing hold of her hips roughly. All the anger I held a few minutes ago has now completely dissipated. _I just want her._ I withdraw from her for a second to close the door, but I must have put more strength into it than I thought, because the metal slab flew on its hinges and closed with an almighty bang. I feel Y/N jump, and her legs squeeze nicely around me. _Oh, how I could just take her right now. I'm tired of waiting, and soon, she'll hate me so much that she won't even let me near her. Why not take the chance while I can?_ My lips meet hers once again, and her nails hook themselves into my back. To help the burning ache in my crotch, I thrust down onto her, and she releases such a sweet moan that it makes her sound, and even look, like a goddess. 

I can see her getting breathless and overwhelmed by my antics, but that doesn't stop me. I reach my hands around her arched back and try my best to unlace her corset. I'm sure I tore a few strings on the way, but eventually, it comes off and I throw it to the side. She's left with a loose white shirt that now covers all her beautiful curves that I'm so desperate to see. At this thought, I lift up the cloth and pull it over her head. With her help, it slides off her shoulders and is discarded to the side. Immediately, I start trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone, nipping at her skin and making her squirm. 

I suddenly hear a clatter on the floor beside me, and see that she's started taking off my armour hastily. I give her a hand by taking off the large plates so I'm just left in my leather, which when she sees, she straight away pulls off my emerald tunic. She lets it fall to the floor, then runs her hands up and down my chest, each touch sending shivers across my skin like waves in an ocean. She stares in adoration and almost amazement with a wondrous and mischievous grin on her face. _And I thought I was the one to cause mischief_. 

She captures me in a another kiss, pulling me closer by clutching and grasping at my bare shoulders. My hand snakes hesitantly up her waist, then ribcage, then rests happily on her breast. Her lips part in a sharp gasp of surprise, but I catch her lips once more. I knead her chest hungrily through the odd band off clothing that keeps the enticing mounds in place, all while exploring her mouth. _But I want to explore even more of her_. At that thought, my free hand falls down to her lower stomach, then very slowly inches itself under her waistband, then is met by her deliciously soft wet folds. Her head falls back at the sensitive touch and her mouth falls open at the new pleasurable feeling, letting out a moan. 

"Loki..." She breathes my name softly, which makes a number of dirty thoughts run through my head. My name falls off her lips like silk, and I have to use all my strength not to pound into her right now. From the way her chest heaves and she bites her bottom lip, I can tell that she's restricting herself from letting out a series of moans. 

"Yes..?" I whisper, tickling her neck with my lips. I start to move my fingers rhythmically in circles, each slight movement sending shock waves into her core. She arches her back and gasps, and I can't help but stare at her in wonder. _She's like an angel_. 

"Don't stop - ah!" She calls out and bucks her hips as I increase my speed. Her fingers dig into my skin, each scratch fueling my arousal. Her hands fall down to hold the arm I'm using to please her, and grazes it with her nails. I steadily position a finger at her dripping entrance, spreading her legs nicely, but the moment instantly cracks like a mirror that just had to reflect the face of my weed-haired brother. Her eyes flicker open in realisation and she grips onto my arm, stifling my movements. "We can't." She exclaims, bolting upright into a sitting position, nearly head butting me in the process. 

Y/N's POV 

A thought suddenly hits me, and I immediately halt him, latching tightly onto his muscly pale arm. The confusion that's set on his face makes me feel bad. _He did nothing wrong, this just isn't the right place._ "We can't." I blurt out, unable to form any other explaination. 

"I.. I.. What.." He babbles quietly in confusion. It's sort of cute. 

"I'm sorry, it's just I... we can't do this here." I look down, avoiding his eyes. 

"I...I see." 

"I'm not.. ready." He nods, almost sadly. "This just isn't how I imagined my first time-" I gasp and slap my hand to my mouth in realisation of what I just revealed to him. _Stupid, stupid me! Keep your mouth shut!_

The surprise is visible in the way his eyes widen and his lips part. "You mean.." I nod in embarrassment. I may be over 1000 years old but... I never really had anyone to do it with. I was always isolated on my aunt and uncle's farm, forced to teach and feed myself. Having a lover did cross my mind once or twice, but I would always brush it away. There was never even anyone there to meet or befriend, let alone screw. 

"I think we should do it somewhere else," I admit with my gaze to the floor. "But but not n-now." I stutter. 

"Is that a promise?" He questions straight away, without even a second of thought. 

"W-wha-" 

"Promise me." His eyes piece mine like two deep green knives that sparkle in anticipation. "Promise. Me." 

"I promise." I tell him. A sudden movement in my pants makes me jolt at the, sort of nice, feeling as Loki slides his hand out, that I didn't even notice was still in. He makes sure to brush all my nerves on the way out, bringing a shiver out of me. Not taking his gaze from mine, he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks off the juices, making sure not to look away for even a millisecond. The look in his eyes is so... dirty. I've never seen him like this before. Last time, it was sort of out of love (not that this time wasn't), but this time it was just so heated and like he was desperate to... pleasure me. When he's done licking, he smirks at my bedazzled face then stands and picks up his forgotton tunic and armour. 

"I look forward to it." He purrs while standing over me, then walks out the room to I assume the RV. I try to pay no attention to the protruding bulge that makes no attempt at hiding itself in his pants. 

After putting my clothes back on (apart from the corset, as I can't do the strings without a mirror) I walk back to the RV, where Loki is waiting smugly in the driver's seat. I take a deep breath and get in, sitting on the passenger side. He gives me a proud smirk, like he has accomplished or discovered something amazing. Well, he sort of has. "Must you look at me like that?" I question. 

"Like what?" He pouts. 

"Like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like that!" I raise my voice, only causing him to smirk further. 

"I was merely imagining you on the floor, writhing in pleasure." He states casually, and my mouth falls open in embarrassment as I stare at him incredulously. A heat flushes my cheaks, and unfortunately, another area, and I'm sure I'm as red as Tony's suit. "My hand in your slick folds with your chest of full display for me to touch and make you moan." His eyes flicker to mine naughtily, but this time I don't look away. They sparkle with an intimate fire that wasn't there before as he gazes at me. "Your eyes are beautiful." He announces, which takes me off guard, not only because he can switch from such a dirty subject to quite a romantic one, but also because of such a coincidence. _It's strange how we were both thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time..._

"I was just thinking that about you." I confess, causing him to smile. 

"Similar minds think alike." He says, and I furrow my brows. 

"But what about 'oppisites attract'." 

"Both." He says simply before starting the engine and driving through the forest onto the main road. Back to New York... 

_2 days later..._

The sun shines this afternoon as we pull the RV into the city of New York. You can easily see Avengers tower poking out from all the other skyscrapers, easily outstanding them. Loki parks the vehicle smoothly next to the building, before undoing his seatbelt. I see his hand reach for his door, but I stop him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Opening the door." He states obviously, and I role my eyes. 

"No, stop being pedantic and tell me why." 

"I'm not being... pedantic. I was actually opening the door." 

"I know, I want to know why." 

"To get Eliza." 

"You're getting her?" 

"...yes." 

"But.." I open my mouth desperately but no words come out. At this, his hand reaches forward and pushes my chin back into place, making a small noise as my teeth click together. 

"You should keep your mouth closed. You wouldn't want something to be _shoved inside it._ " He glares menacingly. Once I catch on to what he means, I pull a disgusted face and swat his hand away. He only smirks and opens his car door, steps out onto the pavement, then closes it again. He peers through the glass at me and smirks and raises an eyebrow, so I stick my tongue out. He visibly sighs then turns and walks into the tower. As he walks away, I only just notice the shimmery armour and... Gungnir appearing in his hand! _What?_

I reach for my own door handle, but as I pull on it, nothing happens! It's locked! "Loki!" I yell through his closed window toward the tower, but I know he can't hear me. I groan out and slump in my seat. What's he going to do to her? He promised he wouldn't do anything,  
but then he pulls out the Allfather's staff! He obviously doesn't mean well! Oh no, what am I going to do?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! So I just realised the other day that this chapter is set in 2015, the year Age of Ultron came out. That means soon, there will be a time skip all the way to 2017 so that by the time Ragnarok comes out (yes, I will be writing with Ragnarok :))it will be in present day.
> 
> I was also thinking of altering the timeline a tiny bit so that Civil War never happens. If you have any problems about that, please tell me in the comments so that I know. Right now, I'm sort of on the fence about it, so don't worry or feel bad if you do have issues with it.
> 
> See you next time! <3


	30. No more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has been so long!!! The reason I've stretched it on is because I'm going to be including RAGNAROK stuff once it comes out, so sorry about that! Also, I was thinking of ending this story before I start writing RAGNAROK, so it's a nice fresh start for when the new movie comes out.
> 
> This chapter is not a very happy one, a lot of angst and evil Loki stuff, so I'm also sorry about that!
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki's POV

 

_Click. Click. Click._ With every snap of my fingers, another person goes limp. Ah, it's so satisfying to watch someone lose their consiousness in front of your very eyes. I hadn't seen enough of it lately, especially having spent all my time as my dim adoptive father. Oh, don't worry, they're not dead, just faint. I chuckle and press the button on the elevator that will take me to the correct floor. I force my mind from thinking of Y/N as the elevator leaves my stomach sinking down into my feet. I did what had to be done... 

With a ding, I arrive at my desired destination, and step into the vast living space. Straight away, I catch the attention of Eliza, who had been playing chess calmly with the Winter Soldier. When she sees me, her eyes widen and she bolts up from her seat. "Loki?!" She exclaims, caressing her stomach protectively, earning a raised brow from me.

"What do you want?" James interrogates me, but his attempts at intimidating me fail to have any effect. He's not the one I'm here for, so I just blatantly ignore him.

"Oh, Eliza. It's been too long." I step closer into the grand room, holding tightly onto Gungnir while the tension in the space gets thicker with every click of my boots on the polished floor.

"Any length of time I don't see you obviously isn't long enough." She points out.

"Why are you here?" The soldier steps a little too close for my liking, so I swing my staff towards his face effortlessly. It collides, and he falls to the floor, blood already dripping down the side of his stubbled face. _Pathetic._ Eliza gazes down at him, her mouth wide. She's about to crouch down to tend for him, but I point the end of my staff to her throat, stopping her. 

"Ah-ah-ahh." I try my best to patronise her, as the more uncomfortable she is, the more of the upper hand I have. She sets her jaw stubbornly, and straightens up. It seems that spending time with the Avengers has made her grow soft, a weakness I refuse to let her know I know. 

"If you're here for the Avengers, then you might as well just go now. They're out." She spits, but furrows her brows when I smile.

"Thankyou for informing me. You're coming with me." I point out plainly.

"What? No I'm not." She seethes, keeping her posture tense to show no weakness.

"Yes. You are."

" _No._ I'm not."

"Then I'll have to make you." I swing the staff to into her too, but she reads me and dodges once she figures out what I'm doing. With a hiss, I slice it across her shoulder, and she lets out a scowl. She grabs Gungnir, and before I can process what she's doing, she pulls it out of my hands and throws it across the room with a clatter. She faces me and bares her teeth like the animal she is while I draw a dagger. Her eyes set on it with both surprise and irritation, before she jumps out of the way of the incoming blade. She stumbles slightly, giving me my chance to take a hold of her throat.

"Let go of me."

"Are you going to come with me?"

"No."

"Then no." I lower the dagger to her stomach, but she cries out in panic.

"No no no no, please don't!"

"What?" 

"I'm pregnant." I glare at her for a few moments, desiphering wether she was telling the truth or not.

"You're lying."

With ease, I push the dagger deep into her abdomen, holding her up as she screams out in pain. Her muscles tense as I drop her to the floor, but before she can go anywhere, I sweep her up and teleport back to our form of transport, where Y/N is sitting both grumpily and expectantly in.

When she lays her eyes on us, she jolts out of her seat and slams her hands against the glass, "Loki!" She pulls the handle, and to her surprise, it actually opens. She jumps onto the pavement and bounds up to me. When she realises what's happened, her face falls, and her mouth hangs open in shock. She makes eye contact, and I nearly look away at the storm crackling in her orbs. Judging by her body language, she is restraining herself of using violence against me. "What did you do to her?!" She peers down at Eliza's wound, that's now seeping crimson and soaking her shirt. Y/N places her hand on it, causing Eliza to flinch in her unconsciousness. A F/C light tries to make its way in, but is restricted by the poison that laced the blade. "Your fucking daggers." She scowls, taking her hand back.

"She walked into my dagger, Y/N, I swear." She looks up at me in disbelief, then scoffs harshly.

"Get her in."

"Yes, dear." She gives me a look before hopping back into the passenger's seat.

 

Your POV

 

_Oh no no no no no no! Why did I let him do that? I could have stopped him, why didn't I? I should never have come along in the first place this was all one stupid mistake-_

"Y/N."

_-and what about Thor? My best friend, and the Avengers! What are they going to think of me now? I had already betrayed them once, and they forgave me out of the kindness of their hearts-_

"Y/N."

_-and then I go and stab them in the back again! Why did I trust Loki in the first place? He brings ruin wherever he goes and I was stupid for believing that he had changed-_

"Y/N!"

"What?!" I snap and swing towards the traitor as it all now finally makes sense. "What do you want?! What else could I be kind enough to give you only to have you go behind my back and spit on it?!" The truth now fully dawns on me and I start to feel nausea down in my stomach, creeping up on me just like Loki had. 

"Y/N-"

"No." I turn away from him, ignoring his pleading gaze. I need to do something about this. I can't let him go on with this plan, especially if Eliza could die any minute with how much blood she's losing. The Avengers should be on there way now, I just need to... I need to stop Loki.

It feels strange saying that.

In a split second, my hand slams down onto the dashboard and I let out all my anger. Loki stares at me. Light starts to bleed from my hand and before he can stop me, there's a loud bang from the engine that dangerously shakes the van, then smoke emerges from the engine.

"What are you doing?" Loki hisses.

"I'm stopping you! I'm not going to let you control me anymore!"

"I trusted you-!"

"And I trusted you!" I feel tears prick at my eyes, but not because of the betrayal that burns in his. "I've let you control me and use me for years and whenever something goes wrong you expect me to come running back to you! And then you'll go and stab me again but still expect me to trust you but I can't anymore!" The tears were pouring now as I was rambling. "I've had _enough_."

Loki's eyes shine with shock, but it just makes me even angrier.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Look at her!" I point to Eliza, who's face is paling by the minute. "She's _dying_ and you expect me to help you?!"

"This-"

"You lied to me! How can you still expect me to help you?! I was so stupid to think even for a second that you wouldn't hurt me again! After everything!"

Loki looks away, his eyes twinkling. He reaches for his door handle, but it doesn't open. He looks at me in realisation.

"Unlock this door."

"No."

"They'll lock me up again."

"Let's hope so." I look out of the window, waiting for the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki :(


	31. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I my GOD, it’s been so long!! Life is really busy at the moment, but no WAY am I giving up on this story!!
> 
> This may be the second to last chapter of this story, but don’t worry! I am already working on a sequel, it’s gonna be crazy!
> 
> Also, on the first of December 2017, this story became one year old!! I just want to thank everyone so much for sticking with me for this long, even if you only started reading this story recently! I’ll leave the rest of the emotional stuff for the last chapter, but for now, enjoy!!!

I sat begrudgingly against the cool glass, which somehow calmed me with its sharp chill. Wrapped around me seemed to be an electronic straight jacket, blocking my magic. Of course, this had happened to me before with the handcuffs, but somehow the feeling of being completely restrained made me want to scream. 

Unfortunately, Avengers tower still only had one cell, which meant me and Loki had to share. Again. He paced side to side, his hands fiddling in frustration. He didn’t really look angry, like I would expect him to, more nervous and jittery.

“How could you?” He suddenly stopped and spun toward me, making me flinch. The tortured yet calm way he spoke surprised me, making me stare up at him with a jolt. Once the shock subsided, I answered.

“How could I what?” I remained firm in my seat, holding onto his fiery gaze with my own. _Do not let him guilt you. Do not let him guilt you._

He scoffed. “You know what. You handed me over to them as if we hadn’t ever known each other! As if we hadn’t known each other since we were children!” The ridiculousness of his argument caused me to stand.

“May I remind you that it was _you_ who destroyed this city, and it was _you_ who kidnapped me and beat me and it was also _you_ who faked your death and it was _you_ who thought it was a good idea to kidnap a woman and try to kill her!” In the heat of the argument I had taken a few steps closer to him, or tried to with my ankles tied, his height only now not really intimidating me. “Who knows? She could be dead right now. And you expect me to help you?”

“You forgave me for that! Don’t you dare try to use that against me!”

“This is not about your reputation, Loki, it’s about you blaming _me_ for this! She told you she was _pregnant_ , Loki! Even if she was lying, you had no way of knowing if she was telling the truth or not!”

“I did know.”

“I- ...what?”

“She was telling the truth.”

I gaped at his downcast face, not believing what I was hearing.

“You knew she was pregnant?” He nodded. I turned away and slumped down against the glass, thinking. I never thought, in the hundreds of years that I knew Loki, that he would be capable of attemptig to murder of a mother and her unborn child.

 

____________________________________

 

I was suddenly interrupted by my daze when Loki sighed, as if tired.

“Do you remember when we first met?”

_What?_

I nearly scoffed. Is he seriously trying to get me back by taking a trip down memory lane? “Does that really matter right now?”

“I found you in the palace gardens.” He said, ignoring me. I pretended I wasn’t listening, but I remembered it so well. It was over a thousand years ago, before my mother died, before everything went to shit. “I was hiding from Thor, but I was surprised to find that _you_ had taken my spot.” I could feel his eyes on me then, as if observing my reaction, but I refused to give in. “You weren’t picking flowers like all the other girls did,” He continued. “You were climbing a tree.” Suddenly as if by habit, my mouth opened and three words slipped out that I didn’t mean to.

“A Willow Tree.”

 

_Flashback... Loki’s ‘Victorian’ Mansion..._

_“I have an idea.” I cradled the tea in my lap, crossing my legs on the plump sofa as I looked up at Loki._

_“Yes?”_

_“I don’t know if it’ll work but... when we find Eliza, you are going to do something horrible.” His brows scrunched together._

_“What?”_

_“And I’m going to hate you. When I do, you have to do everything in your power to make me hate you even more.” He listened intently. “Hopefully, if it goes right, I’m going to betray you and hand you over to the Avengers. Now, they’re not going to trust me at first, but I can use Eliza-“_

_“But what do you mean, ‘hopefully’?”_

_“You’re going to remove my memory of this conversation and give it back to me when the Avengers lock us up.” Loki was silent for a second, seeming to comprehend what I was saying._

_“You were saying?”_

 

_“They’re not going to trust me at first, because I’ve been with you, but I can use Eliza to get me out and when they least expect it, I can release you then grab Eliza and we can be gone.” I stared at him expectantly, feeling proud of my little plan, but what he said next surprised me._

_“Why?” I blinked._

_“Why, what?”_

_“Why bother with any of that when we could just find her, and leave?” I pondered for a minute, before I thought of an answer._

_“The Avengers are after her too, what if they get to her before us?” He narrowed his eyes. “And then they’ll take her to Avengers Tower, where we’ll have to go to get her.”_

_“Ok...”_

_“So..? What do you you think?” He looked down at the coffee table.”_

_“I don’t know if I can hurt you again, Y/N.”_

_“But it won’t be real, once you give me my memory back, it’ll be fine.”_

_“What if you don’t get your memory back?” I really didn’t know what to say. For once, Loki actually looked torn._

_“How about a safe word, or a phrase that you charm and whenever it is spoken it triggers my memories. That way, I’m forced to remember._

_“Ok.”_

_“What word?” At that, Loki raised his head, a smirk tugging at his lips._

 

_End of Flashback..._

 

My memories came flooding back into my head as I felt as if a gap was being filled up. I found myself grinning madly and spinned toward him, then remembered my act, so I scowled. He raised his eyebrows, then gave me questioning look. I subtly nodded, and he smirked back.

**I’m sorry**. His voice echoed within my mind.

_it’s fine... I love you._

**I love you too.**

 

____________________________________

 

After a while with just my thoughts, I came down from the high of remembering my memories and started to again doubt Loki. He had still killed, or tried to kill, a woman and her baby. What did finding my memories even change? Yes, I had asked him to make me hate him, but the same problem remained: he tried to murder someone. Someone and a half.

**You think very loudly.** His voice startled me.

_Sorry._

**There’s something I should tell you.**

_Ok._

**Eliza’s stab wound... it was an illusion.**

I swung my head toward him, eyes wide, relief filling me. He hadn’t killed anyone!

_Really?_

**Yes.**

_You have no idea how relieved I am._

I nearly sighed, but that would make it too obvious so I held it in.

 

____________________________________

 

A few days had passed of speaking in each other’s heads, and nothing happened, except get the straight jacket removed. At first I thought that they had made a mistake, but then I had noticed an odd metallic shimmer within the glass and realised that they had blocked magic going through the glass too. I’ve destroyed this type of glass before, but it only worked because I was on the outside of it and it didn’t affect me.

I was twiddling a strand of my hair, when Loki piped up in my head.

**I have a plan.**

_Yeah?_

**We need to get into a fight.**

I raised an eyebrow.

_What now?_

**They’ll have no choice but to get in here and pull us apart.**

_Oh, clever. When you say fight, you mean... as in, punching and kicking?_

**If that’s what it takes.**

_Then what?_

**If it goes correctly, they’ll remove one of us from the cell and somewhere else in the building, then... we’ll have to see where it goes from there...**

_Shall we do it now?_

**Hell yes.**

Slowly, I stood to stretch, trying to be as casual as possible, Loki eyed me viciously from his place on the floor opposite. He tutted and rolled his eyes, and I dropped my arms to my sides.

“What?” I snapped.

“Oh, nothing.” He pretended to find an interest in something on his trousers as I glared at him.

“Tell me!”

“It’s just so obvious...”

“What is?”

“How much you want me.” His eyes flickered up to mine, suggesting, and I gaped back at him, trying not to break character and snigger. If not for the situation, I would kiss him right now, but I had to keep up appearances.

Unintentionally, I started to stutter, a heat crawling up my neck. “Th-th-that’s not t-true.” He grinned and stood up.

“Oh, really?”

“After everything you’ve done, I don’t think I could ever love you again... maybe I never loved you...” I tilted my head and smiled as his jaw clenched.

“Maybe I never loved you.”

“That’s obviously a lie.” He took a sharp step forward, and I took a few back, hitting the glass as he drew closer. He stood only inches from me and brought his head to my neck so I could feel his hot breath against my sensitive skin. I didn’t feel as bold as I did a few seconds ago and completely froze.

“You loved me when I had my hand between your legs, didn’t you?” He whispered huskily, and I feel a fake rush of anger, shoving him back. As he halted a couple of feet away I sense him not knowing what to do next, so I tell him.

_Pin me against the glass._

**Are you sure?**

_Do it. As hard as you can._

There’s conflict in his face, but he tried to shake it off.

He scrunched up his face in pretend-anger and shoved me against the glass, my head hitting it hard with a bang. His hands are gripped around my biceps, his face a few inches from mine. I winced in real pain and thought it would stop right there, but he pulls me toward him and then back hard and the glass, shouting.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” He hit me again, my head getting number with each hit.

“Loki!! Stop!!” He stood in front of me, panting, and I can’t help but feel a little aroused.

_You’re good at this..._

**Why, thankyou.**

 

Thor’s POV

Everyday, Thor would check up on the two criminals for an hour or so through the servailance system. A small, dark room with tens of computer screens showing different areas of Stark Tower. Some showed Steve and Bucky training in the gym, one showed Nat and Clint eating pizza on the roof, almost all of them showed Pietro running through every single room at once, and of course there were a few pointing at Loki and Y/N’s cell.

Usually, Thor payed no notice to this particular screen, but today something caught his eye. Just as his eyes went from Eliza sticking up her middle finger at the camera (which utterly baffled Thor, as how in the Nine did she know that he was on the other end?), he saw an image of Loki slamming Y/N against a glass wall, then continuing to throw her to the hard floor. He turned on the audio in a hurry and heard them shouting lines of curses to each other, some in a completely different language.  
She kicked at him desperately and he took a hold of her legs, pulling them in two opposite directions and placed himself between them.

At this, Thor burst out of the room, frightening some agents passing by, and bolted down the corridor to where their prison was.

He finally made it and swung the door open to see Loki’s hands around her neck, her hands scratching and pulling at his to let go.

“LOKI!” Thor boomed which caused both heads to swivel in his direction. As Thor approached, Loki lifted himself off of her. He pressed a few buttons on the panel at the entrance of the cell and a section of the glass slid out of the way. Thor stomped in and grabbed Y/N by the back of her shirt, pulling her up and out the glass cell before either of them could move. Just as Thor was dragging her out the door, she screamed, “I’ll kill you!”, followed by the slam of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh please tell me what you think, this chapter seemed a bit jumbled, or is it just me? I accept all comments, even constructive critism, so please don’t hold back! I love all feedback!


	32. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve finally come to an end, guys, after over a year! I’ve really REALLY enjoyed writing this fic for you all, and I hope you’ll all join me in the sequel, which I have already started writing.  
> Enjoy the last chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: smut... ;)

I decided not to resist against Thor’s vice-like grip and went along with it, allowing him to drag me through the halls of the newly rebuilt Avengers tower. As we strode down the marble floors, I noticed various robots carefully packing things into boxes.

“What’s happening?” I asked. Thor looked on straight ahead.

“Mr Stark is moving to an area east of here...” I decided that was enough information for now and remained quiet.

We were swerving round corners for a minute or so when we came across an elevator in which he pulled us into, pressing a button. I then realised how we were most certainly not on good terms, and I felt the need to fix that. I had made so many mistakes in the last couple of years and a heavy amount of guilt still weighed me down, especially towards Thor. In fact, sometimes I wish I could just go back and change it all...

I open my mouth to speak, when Thor does instead. “You’re not using your powers...” He points out, eying me suspiciously. I take in a deep breath and meet his deep oceany blue eyes, missing the time when he used to look at me with them out of love and not betrayal. This thought made me frown.

“There’s no point.” He looks almost surprised for a second, but lets me continue. “I’ll only end up hurting even more people than I already have, and then I’ll be on the run for another year or so.” Although this is just a cover up so that he won’t detect the truth of me and Loki’s plan, there is some truth behind it. There really is no point in fighting them. Better to sneak away than to lose lives. A thought seems to spring up into his mind, which shows on his face. I pick up on it straight away. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking, what about Loki?” My brows scrunch together.

“What about him?” As the doors open to the next floor, he pulls me along, a little gentler this time. At my question, he glances down at me, a small smirk on his face as he brings his head down closer to mine.

“I see right through you.” He whispers, causing my stomach to drop and a billion questions to fly through my mind. However, I push them away, remaining hidden behind my pokerface, feigning confusion.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I say, looking away from him and instead straight ahead. Thor, to my utter surprise, chuckles. I try not to smile as his large shoulders shake up and down, his thunderous laughter causing passers by to stare before it slowly dies down and he lowers his voice again. Hearing his bellowing voice makes me realise how much I’ve missed him.

“I know you, Y/N. And I know Loki even better. This is most definitely not you.” He stops to directly face me, turning me toward him. 

“Using big words doesn’t make it true.”

“It doesn’t make it false either!”

“What?” He grins as if he’s won the argument fair and square, and even though his comment made no sense, I felt the need to let him win. Letting Thor in on our plan might just make him trust me again...

“Ok... you’re right...” Thor mutters a quiet ‘yes!’ under his breath, along with subtle but amusing air-punch, “but if you knew all along, then why did you let me out?” Thor starts walking again, this time not pulling me along. The victorious grin remains on his face.

“You may find this hard to believe but... I don’t think Loki is meant to be locked away in a cell, not any more, which is a mistake that my father, and many other people-“

“-you-“

“-have made. Loki cannot be contained, he must be... loved.” I found myself smiling at this. I very strongly agreed with Thor, for the first time in a while, and it was as if I could feel our friendship being slowly stitched back together. “Holding in his anger, keeping it inside himself, letting it brew into something bigger, will only make it worse I’ve realised. He needs someone who will soothe him, help him lick his wounds rather than creating knew ones. I believe that person is you, Y/N.” He glances over at me, and I can’t help but smile.

“Thankyou, Thor.” He smiles with a nod.

“Also I need him to tell me where father is... but I realised something else, too.”

“What’s that?”

“All those years ago, when I was banished to Midgard and Loki was ruler of Asgard... I thought he wanted revenge, for how father always treated me better than him, but...”

“Yes?”

“I now know that all he wanted was father’s approval. He said himself, he never wanted the throne, it was handed to him.”

“Exactly.” I agreed.

“Do you ever wonder if you could go back to that time, would you change anything?” He asked. I thought for a moment.

“I would stop Loki from ever trying to kill himself.”

“Ah, as would I.” It was silent for a minute or so.

“So when you let me out... you _expected_ me to use my magic against you, break Loki out and escape? You wanted me to?”

“Yes. So long as you didn’t hurt anyone.” He stops at a door in the middle of the corridor, and I face him, letting out a loud sigh of relief. “What?” He notices my sudden happiness.

“You amaze me, Thor.” I smile up at him, and he smiles back. There’s a long silence where I feel a strong urge to hug him, so I step closer and wrap my arms around his large chest. He goes stiff for a second, before wrapping his arms around me too. He’s so big you almost can’t see me in his embrace.

As I step away I look back up at him, and the look on his face makes me raise an eyebrow. “Why do you look so smug?” He grins cheekily, which makes me feel a bit uneasy, then I hear a noise. I stare down at my arm, where Thor had placed a small circular, beeping device. Confusion hits me as I stare back up at him, but he only brings his face down to my ear again, whispering reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, they’ll never find you.”

“Where?”

“Loki will join you soon.”

Suddenly, billions of tiny lights fill my vision and at first I thought Thor had killed me, as I feel my entire being splitting into tiny particals, but not painfully. Thor fades away and I get a nauseous feeling as I whoosh through a never ending blackness then all of a sudden I hit a hard surface, which I then realise is the ground. I open my eyes which I never noticed were closed and almost gasp. I’m in the middle of busy and bustling street, but not on Earth and not on Asgard. Everywhere, all around me are beings of all sorts of shapes and colours. Some with green skin, some with tails, some with giant, insect-like eyes. All of them moving around me, getting on with their day as if I hadn’t just pixelated right in front of them.

The sky is a red-orange colour, and in the distance a large red, glowing sun is falling behind the horizon. There are numerous market stalls lining the red, sandy dirt roads, causing everyone to be crammed tightly together.

I convince myself to look away and start to push my way through the crowd, searching for something that will help me. I then remember Thor’s words. ‘Loki will join you soon.’

As soon as I think this, I hear my name being called in the distance, pained and panicked. “Y/N!” I spin in the direction of the shout and start cutting through the busy people.

“Loki?!” I cry into the multitude of strangers.

“Y/N?” He’s getting closer, and before I know it a tall, raven-haired God pushes in front of me a few meters away, his bright crystalline eyes setting on me and sighing in relief. We race toward each other, dodging aliens, and collide, wrapping our arms around each other and clinging for dear life.

“Never leave me again.” He pants.

“I won’t.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

He pulls away and desperately crashes his lips to mine, placing his hands on either side of my face. My hands go to his jaw as our lips move in sink, and I love the feeling of him against me once again, as if I had been starved of his touch. I want this moment to last forever, when he pulls away and says something that will change our relationship forever.

“Marry me.” He breathes out, but before I can answer he kisses me again, pulling me close so that our bodies our pressing. As much as I’m enjoying it, I have to pull away.

“What?”

“Marry me. Marry me, Y/N.”

“I-“

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Y/N. You are my stars, my planets, my sun and I want to be one with you.” I’m so shocked and mesmerised by his words and his bright, sparkling eyes that I forget to answer, just staring at him as he stares back expectantly. “Well?” He snaps me from my daze, and I smile at him.

“Ok. Yes... I will.” I say a bit breathily, dazed and faint. He let out a sigh he didn’t realise he was holding in as I grin back up at him, pulling him back into a soft, loving kiss. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He pushes me onto the soft bed once we finally find a hotel to stay at, climbing on top of me, his lips never leaving mine. It’s dark outside and everyone has returned to their homes for the night. I start to pull at his leather tunic, finding the tassels and pulling them apart. He pulls it off his shoulders so I can roam my hands across his bare chest as he starts unbuttoning my shirt. As it comes undone he lifts me momentarily off the bed so I can take it off. He throws it across the room.

When I’m lying on my back again, he pulls away, drifting down my legs, to my feet. He pulls off my shoes carefully as well as kicking his own off at the same time. He then comes up to kneel between my legs, reaching for the button of my jeans, but he halts. His wild eyes come up to rest on mine.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He breathes out. I sit up quickly, almost head butting him, but enjoying the closeness of his face.

“Yes.” I whisper and kiss him softly, and slowly. I want to show him how ready I am, so I take my hand and, after plucking up the courage, place it over his crotch. He moans deeply over my mouth as I start rubbing his erection through his trousers. After a few seconds he grabs my wrist and pulls it away, pushing me back down onto the bed. I make a small playful squeak as I hit the sheets. He returns to his position on top of me, bringing his hands down to my jeans, unbuttoning them.

He stands up and takes hold of my waistband, pulling my jeans off in one swift move, sending an exciting shiver up my spine. As he’s stood, he unbuckles his belt, never taking his hungry eyes off me. I watch as he unbuttons his trousers with a pop, sending an electrical spike right through me.

When he takes them off, he pulls my legs apart and lies between them, earning a moan from me. He kisses me again, more hungrily this time as he pushes his hips into mine, making me let out a sharp gasp. He rolls us both over so I’m on top, still kissing me needily. We roll over once more as he takes off my bra and discards it to the floor. His hands travel down my sides, to my waist, to my hips then hook around my underwear, pulling them off. I moan into his mouth in both nervousness and anticipation.

Before I know it, his underwear is off too and he’s resting between my legs, waiting at my entrance. A nervousness suddenly hits me, which he senses.

“Don’t worry...” He whispers reassuringly.

“Ok.” I nod.

“I promise I won’t hurt you again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He comes down and kisses me, gently pushing inside me. He isn’t even an inch in before I feel him painfully stretching me. I whimper softly as he pulls out slightly, then in again. He keeps doing this until, finally, his hips meet mine and I let out a moan. The feeling of myself wrapped tightly around him is exhilarating.

He pulls out until just the tip is left inside, then pushes back in again with more force. I cry out and grip his back, digging my nails in. He starts thrusting slowly and shallowly, allowing me to get used to the rhythm. Eventually, the pain fades and I start wanting more, pushing my hips up to meet his.

I start moaning as every time he burrows inside me, he sends a pleasurable tingle all over my body. He quickens his pace, slapping his hips into mine. He grunts every time his hips smack against me, and slowly I feel something start to tighten inside me. He grips the headboard with one hand, holding my hip with the other as the bed bangs against the wall.

“Loki...”

“Yes?” He says in between pants.

“I’m close...”

“Me too...”

At this, he speeds up and within a minute a sudden wave of pleasure rushes through my core and I tighten around him. My back arches up off the bed, my mouth falling open and a string of moans fly out. He pounds even deeper into me, each pump sending racks of pleasure through me, before slowing and going still. I feel his hot seed spill into me as I recover from my high.

Loki lowered his head, giving me a wet kiss then pressed his forehead against mine.

“I love you so much...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

1 year later...

 

Loud clapping fills my ears as the crowd around me applauses at my act, and I bow, low and dramatic.

Ever since the night we arrived- that lovely night- I had taken up street performing. Magic, of course. I know, not very practical, but it was the only way to make money around here- except for Loki’s way of magicking money. Now you may be thinking, why street perform if you can just magic all the money you need? Well, we need to keep up appearances. If the villagers notice that we live in a nice house and managed to afford a small wedding five months ago, but don’t have a job, they’ll start to pick up on something.

I start to make my way toward our house, walking through the front door and dropping my hat of coins onto the kitchen table. I turn around to go into the living room, when I see Loki sat in an armchair, his hands entwined together with his head resting on them. He has a worried expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

He seems far away, and troubled.

“He... he’s back. He’s after me.” I start to panic.

“Who? The Other?”

“The Other is dead.”

“Then who?” He pauses.

“Thanos...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We must find Thor, he can help us.”

“But then...”

“Then what?”

“I’m putting him and all of Asgard in danger.” Something, maybe pride, shines within me. Loki has truly learnt his lesson... but now he’s in danger again.

“We can’t just stay here. Asgard is the safest place we can go. If we don’t, then we’re putting everyone _here_ in danger.”

“I suppose you’re right...”

“So... we’re going back to Asgard?”

“Yes.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We stand in the middle of a grassy field, holding hands and looking hesitantly at each other, then up at the sky.

“Let’s hope this works.” I say. “Heimdall? Can you bring us to Asgard?” The wind whistles by, through the overgrown grass, but nothing happens. I try again. “We know we don’t deserve it, but... we need your help. All we ask is that you hear us out, and if you don’t want to help then you can send us back.” Still nothing. I sigh. “Thanos is after Loki, and we don’t know what else to do... please... Heimdall?”

The wind picks up, throwing my hair all over the place as I tame it down with my hand. The familiar multicoloured lights of the Bifrost spin around us, causing me to grip Loki’s hand tightly as I feel us being pulled at a great speed through the vastness of space. As I think we’re about to land, I feel a strong pull in the wrong direction and scream as I’m torn from Loki. He calls my name as I go off course and burst through the edge of the Bifrost, sending sparks spitting in all directions. The last thing I hear is my name being called as it all fades away...

 

To be continued in ‘Lost in Time’, coming soon to an archive near you...


End file.
